Rebelde
by catchingafallingstar
Summary: Harry Potter não quer ir para Hogwarts, Dumbledore não quer deixá-lo livre. Quem ganhará? Qual o mais teimoso? E quanto a Sociedade Mágica será modificada no conflito de dois de seus mais famosos representantes? Espero que divirtam-se tanto lendo essa sátira quanto eu estou escrevendo-a.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Um rebelde incomoda muita gente, uma escola de rebeldes incomoda muito mais.**

 _ **30/Julho/1991 Rua dos Alfeneiros No. 4, pouco depois de meia-noite**_

"Senhor Hagrid, o senhor não precisava ter vindo até aqui e destruir nossa porta. Nós recebemos a carta de Hogwarts. Aliás, recebemos centenas delas. Não sei por que insistir tanto, e sabendo que eu moro com pessoas normais em um bairro normal, essa quantidade de corujas à nossa volta ficou muito estranha." Explicou o garoto com a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. "Agradeço sua visita, mas não tenho intenção de estudar em Hogwarts. Só não os avisei antes porque vocês não facilitaram em nada para alunos que moram em casas normais como eu... nenhum telefone para contato, endereço para correspondência normal, nem mesmo uma caixa postal. Eu não tenho uma coruja e nenhuma das que aqui estiveram parou tempo bastante para que eu pudesse mandar minha resposta."

Hagrid não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Não querer ir a Hogwarts? Hogwarts era sua vida, ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar alguém, e mais ainda o último dos Potters, recusar a oportunidade, por isso tentou novamente.

"Mas... Harry, você é um bruxo! Um bruxo famoso em nosso mundo. É claro que você deve ir a Hogwarts. Seus pais..."

"Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno demais. Não tenho lembranças deles. Tudo o que sei deles é o que minha tia pôde contar e o que descobri nos diários de minha mãe. Sabia que ela passou o tempo todo dela em Hogwarts sendo maltratada por ter pais normais? Sabe o número de vezes que ela desejou abandonar tudo e regressar ao mundo normal? Eu não quero nada com esse povo preconceituoso e esnobe! Eu já tenho meu futuro planejado e garanto que não envolve nenhuma relação com essa sua sociedade!" retrucou o garoto com veemência.

Harry então pegou uma carta endereçada à Minerva McGonagall, diretora substituta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, que ele tentara enviar sem sucesso de várias formas, e entregou ao gigantesco homem à sua frente.

"Aqui está minha resposta, senhor Hagrid. Lamento que tenha perdido sua viagem. Sugiro que encontrem uma forma mais simples para que pessoas normais possam contatá-los no futuro."

 _ **30/julho/1991, Grande Hall de Hogwarts, durante o almoço**_

"Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo que eu visite o pequeno Potter, Alvo?" perguntou Minerva a seu superior.

"Não se preocupe, Minerva. Eu cuidarei pessoalmente desse assunto. Por favor, marque a presença de Harry como confirmada" respondeu o diretor.

 _ **01/setembro/1991, Grande Hall de Hogwarts, à noite**_

Minerva encerrou sua participação no sorteio de casas para os novos alunos, vendo Zabini dirigir-se para a mesa de Sonserina, e tendo pulado um dos nomes, a pedido de Dumbledore. Ela virou-se então para o velho mago, pedindo instruções sobre o que fazer agora, mas ele limitou-se a apontar para a cadeira vazia a seu lado, convidando-a a sentar enquanto ele levantava-se para falar aos alunos.

"Temos ainda um último aluno para ser selecionado a sua casa em Hogwarts. É com prazer que lhes apresento... Harry Potter." Disse ele enquanto usava sua varinha para abrir uma porta ao lado da mesa dos professores e fazer um pequeno garoto de cabelos negros revoltos flutuar até o banquinho, onde foi colocado sentado e com o chapéu seletor sobre sua cabeça.

'Hum, onde estará a mente desse garoto?' Harry ouviu em sua cabeça, se bem que 'ouvir' não era a palavra certa aqui, era uma forma de sentir diferente de tudo o que ele já havia experimentado.

Não recebendo nenhuma resposta do menino, o chapéu resolver tentar um truque simples para obter alguma reação dele que indicasse em qual casa coloca-lo.

'Sabe, Alvo não está nada contente com seu comportamento, recusando vir a Hogwarts e tudo. Você deve ter muita coragem para desafiá-lo assim tão abertamente. Tal coragem seria típica dos alunos de Grifinória.'

O chapéu esperou, atento a qualquer reação do menino, mas não encontrou nenhuma, então prosseguiu.

'Não é tarefa fácil para alguém tão jovem conseguir se esconder de mim como você está. E vivendo com trouxas, sem contato com o mundo mágico? Notável! Você deve ser um gênio mirim para ter aprendido tanto sozinho. Nesse caso Corvinal seria o lugar ideal para você, eles prezam o conhecimento acima de tudo, sabe?'

De novo o chapéu esperou, e de novo não notou nenhuma reação do menino.

'Bem, você é duro na queda, garoto. Tamanha determinação e vontade de provar seu valor certamente assegurariam um lugar em Sonserina. É a casa ideal para as pessoas ambiciosas e que não medem esforços para obter o que desejam.'

Depois de outra espera infrutífera, com os alunos e professores aguardando ansiosamente o desfecho dos fatos, curiosos com a demora na seleção, o chapéu resolveu fazer uma escolha por si mesmo.

'Vejamos, terei que escolher entre essas três casas. Não há como colocar alguém como você em Lufa-Lufa.'

'Onde?' respondeu finalmente o garoto.

'Lufa-Lufa' repetiu o chapéu, feliz que finalmente obtivera algum contanto.

'Onde?' repetiu o garoto. 'Fale alto, não consigo ouvi-lo.'

"LUFA-LUFA" gritou o chapéu e o menino, antes que o chapéu pudesse se dar conta do que ocorrera, levantou-se, depositou o estranho artefato no banquinho e correu para a casa assinalada, que estava pasma com o resultado da seleção.

Sentando-se, o garoto olhou para a mesa dos professores, e ficou feliz com o olhar estupefato deles, e ainda mais com a expressão enfezada do diretor. 'Ótimo' pensou ele, 'Vamos ver quanto esse bode velho aguenta antes de me expulsar. Ele vai aprender de um jeito ou de outro a respeitar as pessoas e a não raptar mais ninguém.'

 _ **02/setembro/1991, manhã, Hogwarts**_

"Quer dizer então que há mais de quarenta anos Lufa-Lufa não ganha a Copa das Casas?" perguntou Harry para confirmação.

"Não." Respondeu a ruivinha à sua frente. "Mas quem sabe você possa mudar isso agora, afinal você é o famoso Menino-que-Sobreviveu."

"Oh, não conte com isso esse ano. Estou aqui contra minha vontade, e farei tudo que puder para que me mandem embora. É melhor que nem percam tempo tentando ganhar pontos, porque vou provavelmente perde-los muito rápido."

"Como assim, contra a vontade?" perguntou um aluno mais velho um pouco mais afastado.

"Simples. Eu tinha planos de ir para outra escola, por isso recusei o convite de Hogwarts. No entanto, seu renomado diretor, aquele velhinho com sorriso de papai Noel, mas maneira de ditador resolveu simplesmente raptar-me e trazer-me aqui à força."

Aquilo chocou a todos ao redor, mas já não havia mais tempo para conversas. A primeira aula estava para começar, e todos se retiraram apressadamente. Todos exceto Harry, que terminou com calma seu desjejum e foi para a biblioteca, ver o que havia de interessante por lá.

Foi lá que uma irada professora McGonagall encontrou-o hora e tanto mais tarde.

"Senhor Potter, o senhor não está na sala de aula!"

"Senhora McGonagall," respondeu o menino no mesmo estilo, "a senhora está correta!"

"Vinte pontos serão retirados de Lufa-Lufa por sua ausência em classe, mais dez por sua resposta desrespeitosa, e detenção hoje à noite em meus aposentos. Agora acompanhe-me!"

"Não" respondeu calmamente o menino, enfezando ainda mais a diretora substituta.

"Como assim, não? Eu estou ordenando, senhor Potter" retrucou ela.

"Estou bem aqui, e aprendendo mais do que se estivesse em aula. De qualquer modo, você já retirou pontos pela minha falta, de modo que não há motivo para acompanha-la à classe, já que seria injusto punir-me duas vezes pela mesma falta."

"Não lhe dei autorização para tratar-me informalmente, e espero obediência quando lhe dou uma ordem, senhor Potter. Mais vinte pontos e outra detenção!"

"Que, como a primeira, eu não irei cumprir" assegurou o menino, sorrindo maliciosamente para a professora.

"Sabe que pode ser expulso se faltar a uma detenção sem motivo, senhor Potter?" perguntou Minerva.

"Oh, por favor, expulse-me já então" pediu o garoto, fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

Minerva parou estupefata. O menino queria ser expulso? Estranho! E como Alvo fizera para convencê-lo a vir para Hogwarts? Algo não estava certo ali, e ela decidiu que era hora de Dumbledore oferecer algumas respostas, antes que ela agisse precipitadamente e causasse a partida do garoto já no primeiro dia de aulas. Confusa e irritada, ela virou-se e caminhou a passos rápidos para o gabinete do diretor, abandonando o menino sem mais explicações.

 _ **Pouco depois, gabinete do diretor**_

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?" gritou Minerva, ao ouvir que Dumbledore havia simplesmente trazido o garoto à força para Hogwarts.

"Não havia outra opção, Minerva. Tentei todas as formas para persuadir o garoto a estudar aqui, mas ele foi irredutível. Harry Potter é importante demais em nosso mundo, não podemos permitir que ele se vá."

"Mas, Alvo, ele vai tentar fugir..."

"Ele já tentou três vezes durante a noite. Não se preocupe, ele está sendo monitorado e será capturado sempre que deixar o castelo sem permissão."

"Ele fará de tudo para ser expulso! Aliás, já começou a fazer."

"E nós não o expulsaremos. Não se preocupe, já tenho um plano para força-lo a assistir as aulas que porei em prática amanhã na primeira aula do dia. Deixe-o aproveitar o dia de hoje para conhecer o castelo. Essa rebeldia dele é temporária, Minerva. Logo ele verá seus companheiros usarem magia, e estará fisgado. Não há como uma criança tão jovem e curiosa não se interessar pela magia. E talvez tenha sido para o Bem Maior que ele tenha sido selecionado em Lufa-Lufa. Logo ele fará amizades, e tudo se resolverá."

"Não sei, Alvo, realmente não sei. Espero que você esteja certo, mas acho que o senhor Potter pode muito bem terminar de tornar grisalho meu cabelo antes de ajustar-se a Hogwarts."

"Harry é apenas uma criança mimada que precisa ser corrigida. Nós iremos educa-lo. Por favor, convoque uma reunião com os professores para depois do jantar. Preciso orientá-los sobre como proceder com o garoto."

 _ **03/setembro/2016, Grande Hall, manhã**_

"Que estranho!" declarou Susan Bones a Harry após receber uma carta. "Recebi uma resposta de minha tia Amélia sobre a carta que enviei ontem. Ela respondeu a todos os tópicos, exceto ao fato de você estar aqui contra sua vontade. Ela é chefe do Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, ela certamente deveria ter dado importância a seu caso, Harry."

"Será que sua carta foi censurada?" perguntou Sally-Anne a seu lado.

"Como faremos para avisá-la, se eles estiverem monitorando a correspondência?" perguntou Ana Abbot.

"Parece que não poderei contar com ajuda externa" respondeu Harry. "Mas não se preocupem, fico feliz de contar com o apoio de vocês aqui."

"É o mínimo que podemos fazer" comentou Ernie. "Rapto é crime. Você não deveria estar aqui contra sua vontade."

"Vai assistir alguma aula hoje, Harry?" perguntou Megan curiosa.

"Não se eu puder evitar. Vejo vocês no almoço" respondeu o garoto de olhos verdes, vendo seus novos amigos partirem.

Harry estava feliz com sua escolha de casa, e não entendia como Lufa-Lufa podia ser tão mal vista por todos. Bastou explicar sua situação a eles à noite para imediatamente obter o apoio de toda a casa para sua situação. Aquele era um grupo muito unido e cooperativo de pessoas, com um forte senso de justiça e solidariedade. Tudo o que eles precisavam para brilhar era de um bom líder e, se Harry não conseguisse arranjar um jeito de livrar-se de Hogwarts logo, ele estava propenso a tomar o papel de líder para si.

No entanto, seus pensamentos nessa direção tiveram uma pausa causada pelo diretor.

"Harry, meu garoto, por favor, acompanhe-me até sua sala de aula."

"Não, obrigado" respondeu ele, preparando-se para um longo debate.

"Lamento muito, meu garoto, mas você não tem opções aqui" respondeu Dumbledore usando sua varinha para petrificar e flutuar o menino à sua frente. "Sua rebeldia já não é mais aceitável. Sei que pode parecer que minhas ações estão sendo um pouco drásticas, mas no futuro você compreenderá e irá me agradecer."

"Se acha que vou cair na síndrome de Estocolmo está muito enganado, diretor."

"O que é síndrome de Estocolmo, Harry?" perguntou Alvo curioso.

"Se acha que algum dia irei perdoá-lo pelos crimes de invasão de propriedade, rapto e cárcere privado, está muito enganado, criminoso." Respondeu Harry sarcasticamente. "Vai também me torturar?"

"Não, diretamente não, com certeza, mas se persistir com esse comportamento inaceitável eu talvez precise tomar algumas medidas desagradáveis" respondeu o diretor. "Espero que não precisemos chegar a esse ponto. Você manifestou seu interesse em estudar, Harry. Hogwarts é uma das melhores escolas de magia do mundo. Você pode aprender muito aqui. Ah, chegamos!"

E aquilo marcou o início de uma rotina desagradável para Harry, com Dumbledore flutuando o menino a cada sala de aula, silenciando-o e restringindo-o ao seu assento pelo período de cada aula. Nos períodos sem aula, Harry ficava confinado à biblioteca, com um feitiço impedindo-o de sair do recinto antes do prazo. Não havia como forçar o garoto a prestar atenção ou fazer seus deveres exceto pelo imperdoável feitiço Império, mas Alvo esperava que, sendo confinado em classe com seus pares, o menino viesse a participar das aulas, quando muito como remédio contra o tédio.

 _ **05/setembro/2016, manhã, Laboratório de Poções**_

Uma falha no plano de Alvo foi não levar em conta a animosidade de seu professor de poções contra os Potters. Severo Snape não acreditou que um primeiro-anista seria capaz de criar-lhe qualquer dificuldade em classe, e por outro lado estava ávido para que o menino lhe desse qualquer chance de castiga-lo com rigor, por isso, tão logo o diretor saiu da sala, Snape cancelou os feitiços mantendo o garoto silencioso e restrito, e usou já a própria chamada para atacar a nova 'celebridade'.

Por uma estranha mudança de horários de última hora, Lufa-Lufa tinha o desprazer de compartilhar a classe com os alunos de Sonserina, que os tratavam com imenso desprezo como um grupo de bobos perdedores. O pior é que o professor, que deveria por um ponto-final à zombaria, antes incentivava e participava no escárnio.

Harry ouviu calado e calmo a todas as provocações que Snape e os sonserinos fizeram à ele; calado mas não tão calmo quando as provocações atingiram seus pais; e finalmente calado mas furioso quando os atacados foram seus novos amigos em Lufa-Lufa.

Quando Snape posicionou-se diretamente à sua frente, olhando-o de cima para baixo com um sorriso sarcástico, Harry passou a procurar por algo que pudesse fazer contra aquela abominação que dava péssima fama ao título de 'professor'. Infelizmente o malévolo morcego gigante estava com sua varinha na mão, e poderia reagir rapidamente a qualquer ataque do garoto, a menos que...

"Oh, essa é uma questão difícil, senhor Malfoy" disse o 'professor', virando-se para o andrógino elitista que era tratado como uma espécie de príncipe pelo seboso vampiro das masmorras, "Se a idiotia de Potter é resultado de sua péssima genética ou influência dos trouxas com quem viveu todos esses anos é uma questão que... AHHHHH!"

O garoto chegara a seu limite, e aproveitou a chance do professor estar de costas para ele com o braço direito apoiado em sua mesa. Pegando sua faca do kit de poções, o garoto colocou todo seu peso e força em um golpe de cima para baixo no braço daquele ser desprezível. A faca passou entre o rádio e a ulna facilmente, ficando enfincada na madeira da mesa, prendendo firmemente o braço do pretenso professor.

Harry aproveitou a gritaria e pânico para tomar a varinha do professor e quebra-la, e rapidamente fugir do local. Se um ataque direto a um professor não garantisse sua expulsão, nada o conseguiria. Mas Harry não confiava no bode velho que o raptara, e achava que tempos ainda mais difíceis para ele estavam por vir.

 _ **05/setembro/1991, gabinete do diretor, início da tarde**_

"Ah, meu garoto, que decepção vê-lo ceder à tentação das reações violentas!" começou Dumbledore.

"De fato, diretor, é uma decepção ver um adulto abusar tanto de crianças desprotegidas!" respondeu o garoto no mesmo tom de comiseração.

"Harry, estou falando de você e não do professor."

"Alvo, estou falando da aberração que você chama de professor e não de mim."

"Senhor Potter!" interveio McGonagall. "Trate o diretor com o devido respeito!"

"Senhor diretor!" retrucou o menino. "Trate o senhor Potter com o devido respeito!"

Os dois adultos no gabinete trocaram um olhar e suspiraram desanimados. Eles esperavam alguma rebeldia do garoto, já que o trouxeram para Hogwarts contra sua vontade, mas um ataque violento contra um professor? Há mais de três séculos não havia sido registrado um caso semelhante, e o aluno responsável fora imediatamente expulso. Só que expulsão era exatamente o que aquele menino queria, e o que Alvo de modo algum lhe daria.

"Harry, violência é um caminho perverso, que só leva a mais violência e ao lado negro da magia. Precisaremos tomar medidas drásticas para evitar esse caminho..." tentou novamente o diretor.

"Então vamos demitir o abusador seboso? O tipo de provocações que ele fez... tsk, tsk... uma vergonha realmente." Replicou o menino.

"Harry, eu falei com vários dos alunos presentes, e eles confirmaram que seu ataque foi totalmente..."

"Quantos deles eram de Lufa-Lufa?" interrompeu o menino.

"Isso não vem ao caso, Harry, a questão é..." tentou responder o diretor.

"Que você é um bode velho preconceituoso que não quer saber da verdade!" concluiu o menino com veemência, antes de fechar os olhos, colocar os dedos no ouvido e começar a cantarolar alto, recusando-se a cooperar.

 _ **05/setembro/1991, Grande Hall, jantar**_

Se Harry já conquistara a simpatia de seus companheiros em Lufa-Lufa com sua situação de refém, agora ele tinha também aliados em Grifinória e Corvinal, como a exuberante salva de palmas que recebeu ao entrar no Grande Hall para jantar o provou.

Dumbledore estava prestes a levantar-se e repreender os alunos por sua conivência com um ato de violência contra um professor, mas McGonagall o interrompeu com um único comentário.

"Alvo! Quer realmente ter toda a escola contra você nesse instante?"

 _ **06/setembro/1991, Grande Hall, manhã**_

Para consternação da maior parte dos alunos, Severo Snape, após recriar os nervos decepados pelo garoto, estava novamente presente ao desjejum, e Dumbledore estava no limite de sua paciência com o irado professor que queria por todo jeito uma chance de castigar severamente o menino antes de expulsá-lo da escola. Por segurança, o pequeno Harry não mais seria forçado a comparecer às aulas de Poções, e Severo, contrariado, acabou concordando em manter-se longe do garoto.

Mas os problemas de Dumbledore não paravam por aí. Seus professores já haviam partido para suas respectivas classes matinais e, apesar de já avisados por duas vezes, a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts ainda permanecia alegremente conversando em suas mesas. E, para espanto do cansado diretor, isso incluía até mesmo alunos de Sonserina. Não que os sonserinos estivessem defendendo o garoto, apenas que eles eram favoráveis à sua expulsão pelo ataque a seu chefe de casa. Pela primeira vez na história da milenária escola, Hogwarts estava enfrentando uma rebelião geral dos estudantes, e Alvo não sabia o que fazer.

 _ **06/setembro/1991, Grande Hall, almoço**_

Dumbledore chegou correndo ao Grande Hall e respirou aliviado ao ver Quirino iniciando calmamente seu almoço. 'Menos mal', pensou ele, 'Voldemort não conseguiu a pedra. Mas onde estará ela? E com quem?'

Alvo acabara de rever as proteções colocadas para proteger a pedra filosofal, e fizera uma preocupante constatação: a pedra não estava mais no local onde ele a deixara.

O pior é que, exceto pela porta de acesso à primeira das proteções, o Cérbero que Hagrid batizara Fofo, não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém tivesse percorrido o caminho que ia do corredor proibido do terceiro andar à sala onde a pedra fora escondida. Se já não bastasse os problemas causados pelo pequeno Harry, agora mais esse ainda por cima! Por um momento Dumbledore sentiu todo o peso de sua idade centenária, e pensou se não seria hora de aposentar-se. Pena que não houvesse ninguém a quem ele pudesse confiar o futuro da sociedade mágica.

 _ **07/setembro/1991, Grande Hall, manhã**_

Após um dia inteiro sem aulas por recusa dos alunos em participar, Alvo estava feliz por ser sábado. Isso lhe daria dois dias para pensar no que fazer.

Como forma de punição pelo comportamento dos alunos o diretor selara as portas do Grande Hall de forma que os alunos passaram o dia todo ali, exceto pelas inevitáveis idas ao banheiro. Se Dumbledore contava com o tédio de não ter nada para fazer esmorecendo a determinação dos alunos, saiu bastante decepcionado.

O que se viu durante todo o dia foi a maior confraternização entre as casas na história de Hogwarts, tendo como centro a mesa de Lufa-Lufa e a figura do menino-que-sobrevivera. Até mesmo parte dos elitistas alunos de Sonserina participou da aventura, embora decididamente mantendo-se afastados dos grifinórios. Alvo viu com preocupação algumas das amizades que Harry estava travando, e chegou a pensar em forçar os alunos a permanecerem em seus lugares como punição adicional, mas após Severo ter sido abertamente ignorado ao fazer demanda semelhante, mesmo com a chuva de deduções de pontos e ameaças de detenções que se seguiram, ele achou por bem poupar sua já degradada imagem ao invés de tentar o mesmo sem boas chances de sucesso.

Mas os gêmeos Weasleys, a esperta demais para seu próprio bem Hermione Granger, as herdeiras das poderosas famílias Greengrass e Moon, o quieto mas preocupante Zabini, importantes famílias estrangeiras como os Chang, Li, Patil, Roskhov, Mounier, Zabarettos e Gutierrez; somando-se à sua amizade com a sobrinha de madame Bones e ao filho do importante banqueiro trouxa Finch-Fletchey, aquilo não parecia nada promissor para os planos do renomado diretor de Hogwarts, que sonhara com Harry Potter assumindo o típico papel de grifinório.

Mesmo sendo sábado, Dumbledore decidiu trancar as portas do Grande Hall após todos os alunos terem entrado para o desjejum. Fazia um lindo dia lá fora, certamente um dos últimos do curto verão escocês, e o diretor decidiu que perder a oportunidade de aproveitar um tal dia seria uma punição adequada para os seus rebeldes alunos. Pena que eles não pareciam importar-se muito, conversando como estavam com seus pares em outras casas, todos misturados, exceto pela metade da mesa de Sonserina mais próxima da mesa dos professores, onde os alunos mantiveram-se isolados e olhando com desdém, quando não ódio aberto, para a assombrosa miscigenação de seus pares com a 'gentalha' de Hogwarts.

As considerações de Dumbledore foram subitamente interrompidas pela chegada de madame Amélia Bones com alguns aurores, abrindo as portas do salão e rumando em direção à mesa de Sonserina, onde Susan estava sentada ao lado de Harry Potter. Alvo imediatamente levantou-se e postou-se no caminho da irritada senhora.

"Amélia, a que devemos a surpresa de sua visita? Gostaria de acompanhar-me até meu gabinete?"

"Não, Alvo, estou aqui para ver minha sobrinha..." começou a responder Amélia mas, ao finalmente localizar Susan e ver a garota apontando freneticamente para um menino a seu lado, completou "...e um amigo dela."

Dumbledore não precisava olhar ou perguntar para saber qual era esse amigo. Com certeza ele poderia usar o fato de ser o guardião mágico do garoto para proibir que ele acompanhasse Amélia, mas além de desrespeitosa essa atitude seria suspeita e poderia indispor Amélia contra ele, além do que ele não saberia o que elas discutiriam e não poderia contra argumentar de pronto. Tomando rapidamente uma decisão, ele convocou as duas crianças e guiou o caminho até seu gabinete. Amélia até tentou conversar sozinha com as crianças, mas Alvo jogou a carta do 'guardião interessado' para incluir-se na conversa. Assim que todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras oferecidas, Amélia iniciou o diálogo.

"Susan, por que não recebi nenhuma carta sua nos últimos três dias? Você prometeu escrever diariamente nas primeiras semanas."

"Eu precisava fazê-la vir até aqui para conversarmos, tia, já que o diretor andou censurando a correspondência" respondeu a menina.

"Alvo?" inquiriu Amélia, olhando irada para o diretor.

"Apenas foram censuradas informações acerca de Harry Potter. Como seu guardião..."

"Raptor, você quer dizer, não é?" interferiu o menino.

A conversa seguiu tensa por muitos minutos, enquanto Amélia descobria aos poucos que o menino-que-sobrevivera não queria estar em Hogwarts, mas fora forçado por Alvo e estava rebelando-se como podia contra o que chamava de crimes do ancião. Amélia simpatizava com a situação do menino, e estava satisfeita com a solução que a sua sobrinha encontrara para trazê-la a Hogwarts e a forma como defendia o menino, mas a lei era clara nesse ponto.

"Harry," disse ela ao menino. "Infelizmente, na posição de seu guardião legal, Dumbledore tem o direito de mantê-lo aqui, e não há nada que eu possa fazer, a menos que de alguma forma ele contrarie a lei."

O menino pensou por algum tempo, antes de perguntar: "E se o diretor viesse a morrer em consequência de um acidente, como ficaria minha situação?"

A pergunta dele chocou as três outras pessoas na sala. Alvo estava pasmo, e começou a retrucar em seu melhor tom bonachão: "Harry, você não pode estar pensando..."

Mas foi interrompido pelo garoto com um cínico "Quer apostar?"

 _ **07/setembro/1991, gabinete do diretor, tarde**_

Amélia realmente não podia interferir na situação específica em que Harry Potter se encontrava, mas uma escola confinada ao Grande Hall e sem aulas? Ela tinha certeza que Fudge gostaria de saber disso e não tardou em avisá-lo.

Dumbledore levantou-se lentamente, sentindo dores nos joelhos, apesar da almofada que conjurara para amenizar seu desconforto ao conversar com o Ministro da Magia pela lareira pelos últimos quarenta minutos. O teor da conversa tão desagradável quanto a posição em que a mantivera. Em resumo, Hogwarts estará funcionando normalmente na segunda-feira ou terá um novo diretor no dia seguinte.

Harry Potter era o principal líder do motim, e não estudar em Hogwarts era sua principal reinvindicação. Aqueles eram os dois pontos em que basear um plano.

 _ **07/setembro/1991, Grande Hall, noite**_

"Atenção! Atenção todos!" exclamou Dumbledore antes que o jantar começasse a ser servido.

"Apesar de contrariado, resolvi ceder à pressão que vocês alunos exerceram em prol de um de seus companheiros. Embora o resultado não me agrade particularmente, e eu considere que alguns excessos foram cometidos por parte de vocês, fiquei orgulhoso em ver que puderam esquecer por um momento suas diferenças pessoais e antagonismos para juntarem-se em prol de uma causa comum."

"Harry Potter não é mais um aluno de Hogwarts! Como podem ver, ele já não está mais aqui entre nós, e vocês não mais o verão ser carregado de uma sala de aulas para outra. Em resumo, vocês venceram! Amanhã então retomaremos normalmente nossas atividades, mas antes disso... sirvam-se!"

O diretor ouviu com um sorriso nos lábios a comemoração dos alunos, e contemplou contente o efeito que a falta de um líder carismático fazia sobre seus estudantes. Aos poucos os alunos, antes misturados pelas mesas, começaram a voltar para a mesa de sua própria casa. Enquanto isso, Alvo recebeu com felicidade os acenos cordiais de seus professores. Alunos e professores estavam satisfeitos, e não desconfiavam que Harry Potter não voltou para seu lar, mas encontrava-se confinado a aposentos em uma ala pouco utilizada do quinto andar.

 _ **08/setembro/1991, gabinete do diretor, manhã**_

Se Alvo Dumbledore esperava um domingo calmo e relaxante, com sua escola de volta à normalidade, decepcionou-se muito.

Seu mundo ideal começou a ruir tão logo chegou a correspondência. O Profeta Diário publicava, com manchete em primeira página, uma carta aberta de Harry Potter contando, em um ponto de vista bastante desfavorável, toda sua experiência com o mundo mágico e o diretor de Hogwarts em particular.

Mais ainda, embora o aluno rebelde tenha se recusado a participar das aulas, ele certamente prestara atenção ao que ocorria à sua volta e às reclamações dos outros alunos, e incluiu em sua carta pesadas críticas ao currículo, cursos e professores de Hogwarts.

A petulância daquele pirralho principiante, atacando e condenando práticas centenárias e apontando defeitos na escola que Alvo Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin primeira classe, Bruxo Chefe do Wizengamot, Grande Feiticeiro da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, dirigia há décadas! E com argumentos racionais e bem embasados, ainda por cima!

E tão logo as crianças começaram a ler o artigo, começaram novamente a mesclar-se em pequenos grupos conspiratórios que terminaram com a formação de um comitê com um prefeito de cada casa mais o casal de representantes do corpo discente exigindo uma reunião com ele. E eles queriam saber de um plano de implementação das mudanças que o menino-que-sobrevivera prescrevia, ameaçando greve imediata até que tal plano estivesse aprovado! E o prazo que Fudge lhe dera ainda correndo!

 _ **08/setembro/1991, residência dos Bones, manhã**_

Amélia terminou a leitura do Profeta Diário com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O grande Alvo Dumbledore aparentemente encontrara um rival à altura! E na figura de um garoto de apenas onze anos, não mais! Admirável!

O mais notável é que o menino não havia se aproximado dela o suficiente para colocar a carta em seu bolso. Teria ele convencido Susan a fazê-lo? Parecia o mais provável, o que a deixava um pouco preocupada. O garoto era esperto, talvez até esperto demais, e sua sobrinha era uma menina ingênua com um longo histórico como fã do menino-que-sobrevivera. Amélia teria que vigiar de perto o relacionamento dela com o famoso garoto, para proteger o coração da sobrinha de alguma futura decepção. Talvez uma nova visita a Hogwarts precisasse ser marcada com urgência, Amélia precisava dar alguns conselhos a Susan, e explicar-lhe algumas 'diferenças'.

 _ **08/setembro/1991, borda da Floresta Proibida, início da tarde**_

Rita Skeeter estava nas nuvens, tamanha sua felicidade. Ela fizera uma aposta arriscada... e ganhara! Custara-lhe cobrar um favor de um Inominável, algo difícil de obter, mas os lucros mais que compensaram o preço. Ela conseguira contatar e entrar em acordo com o menino-que-sobrevivera, a maior fonte atual de notícias no mundo mágico britânico!

Tudo começara com uma carta do garoto chegando à redação do Profeta Diário, acompanhada de uma gota de sangue e um fio de cabelo para comprovar a sua autenticidade. Rita percebeu de pronto a oportunidade jornalística com que se deparava. Duas das mais famosas e importantes personalidades do mundo mágico estavam medindo forças, e ela queria saber e publicar sobre cada passo daquela disputa.

Ninguém a vira apropriar-se do fio de cabelo do menino, com o qual o Inominável sobre o qual ela conhecia alguns segredos foi capaz de localizar exatamente a posição do garoto dentro do labirinto tridimensional que era Hogwarts.

Dispensando seu relutante ajudante, Rita voou como besouro até a janela dos aposentos onde Harry Potter estava aprisionado, e conseguiu conversar com ele. Foi uma negociação dura, ela esperava encontrar um menino assustado e ingênuo, sedento pela oportunidade de contar seu lado da estória. Encontrou um pequeno rapaz calmo e racional, em perfeito controle das suas emoções e da situação.

Ainda assim o acordo que conseguiu foi vantajoso para ela. O garoto iria fornecer-lhe atualizações diárias sobre os acontecimentos na escola, na forma de perguntas e respostas que Rita prometeu publicar como entrevistas exclusivas sem nenhuma edição ou alteração por parte dela. Magoou-a ter que aceitar essa limitação, mas o garoto fez questão de que era isso ou nada. Como isso era tão melhor que nada...

 _ **09/setembro/1991, Grande Hall, manhã**_

Dumbledore não acreditava no que estava ocorrendo. Ele sempre tivera tamanha habilidade em controlar as massas com meias verdades e promessas vagas! Mas os alunos receberam seu pequeno discurso sobre possíveis futuras mudanças em Hogwarts com um desdém inicial que logo se transformou em vaias e protestos, terminando com a decisão pela greve geral de estudantes.

Se a situação já estava feia para seu lado, a entrevista de Rita Skeeter com Harry Potter no Profeta Diário revelando que o menino ainda estava confinado em Hogwarts foi o estopim para a revolta. Uma parte dos alunos agora marchava ao quinto andar, para libertar o garoto, enquanto outra parte criava interferência para deter os professores no Grande Hall. Será que esses alunos eram incapazes de compreender que estavam indo contra o Grande Bem Geral?

Enquanto isso, Harry Potter desfrutava de sua recém-adquirida amizade com os elfos de Hogwarts. Ele só descobrira sobre a existência dessas interessantes criaturinhas no dia anterior, quando uma delas apareceu para trazer-lhe comida e verificar suas necessidades. O menino imediatamente percebeu a importância de transformar em aliados aqueles seres capazes de fazer magia sem varinhas; saltar de um lugar para outro do castelo sem preocupar-se com banalidades como muros, portas fechadas e proteções mágicas; e uma infinidade de outros truques mágicos impressionantes.

Os elfos eram muito amistosos, e sentiram pena do menino trancafiado sozinho, revezando-se em fazer-lhe companhia e respondendo todas as suas perguntas sobre o mundo mágico e os próprios elfos em particular. Era tão difícil que um bruxo lhes desse atenção que os elfos ficaram muito felizes em ajuda-lo em tudo que podiam.

No entanto, naquela manhã sua aula sobre magia élfica foi interrompida pelo súbito aparecimento de vários outros elfos em enorme agitação.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor, Hogwarts precisa de herói e velho diretor ordenou não ser importunado. Hogwarts precisa de herói agora!" disse um deles.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor precisa de roupa de herói" disse outro enquanto estalava os dedos fazendo o garoto ser coberto por uma armadura como as que ornavam os corredores do castelo.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor precisa de escudo para proteger-se" disse o terceiro, e um escudo apareceu preso a seu braço esquerdo.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor precisa de arma para matar fera gigante" disse outro ainda, e uma espada ricamente ornada, com o nome 'Godrico Grifindor' gravado na lâmina, apareceu em sua mão direita.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor precisa agora salvar donzelas em perigo" concluiu outro elfo, e o confuso garoto sumiu de seus aposentos reaparecendo no fim de um corredor, à frente de um grupo de garotas primeiro-anistas que incluía suas amigas Susan e Dafne. À sua frente, um trasgo montanhês adulto, quase quatro metros de uma massa poderosa e malcheirosa de músculos, avançava lentamente em sua direção com um porrete de madeira maior que sua perna nas mãos.

Pego de surpresa, o garoto incorporou seu papel, deu um urro e avançou correndo para a fera, tentando acertá-la com um golpe da espada. Errou feio! A espada era tão pesada que ele a deixou baixar antes de ter se aproximado o suficiente, mas ainda assim o trasgo não saiu imune. Embora a espada tenha errado o peito do monstro, sua ponta acabou caindo sobre o dedão da besta, decepando-o. Enquanto o trasgo uivava, Harry rapidamente desvencilhou-se do escudo e da maior parte da armadura, que apenas o atrapalhavam.

Mais leve e solto, Harry voltou a olhar para o trasgo e teve uma ideia. Correu até a besta e, aproveitando que uma das pernas do trasgo estava flexionada, pulou sobre sua coxa e, com as duas mãos, empurrou a espada pela boca aberta da fera de baixo para cima. A espada furou o céu da boca do trasgo e penetrou-lhe o cérebro, matando-o.

Nem bem o enorme trasgo despencava ao solo e seus amigos elfos reapareciam.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor venceu trasgo gigante e salvou donzelas!" exclamou um.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor precisa agora vencer bruxo malvado também!" gritou outro.

"Venha, Mestre Harry Potter, senhor está atrasado!" disse o terceiro que estalou seus dedos, fazendo o menino desaparecer do corredor e aparecer em um quarto onde três elementos destacavam-se: uma harpa tocando sozinha, um imenso cão de três cabeças e o gaguejante professor Quirrel.

"Harry Potter! Você não irá me deter dessa vez! Vou mata-lo de uma vez por todas" esbravejou o não mais gaguejante professor antes de disparar um feitiço em sua direção.

Harry abaixou-se para evitar o feitiço que acabou destruindo a harpa. O menino percebeu o espanto nos olhos do professor, que olhou assustado para o cão, que imediatamente mostrou sinais de estar acordando.

O garoto notou sua posição, atrás do enorme cão, e a do professor, diretamente em frente da cabeça central da fera, e agiu por impulso novamente, desferindo um potente chute no traseiro do cachorro infernal.

O cão acordou de súbito e, vendo o adulto diretamente à frente, atacou-o de imediato. Enquanto isso, o menino fechava seus olhos para não ver a carnificina, pensando 'Vou ser a sobremesa!'

Por sorte, seus amigos elfos, satisfeitos com seu desempenho, o tiraram dali antes que a fera terminasse o prato principal.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Uma disputa entre muitas facções**

 _ **09/setembro/1991, aposentos no quinto andar de Hogwarts, início da tarde**_

Finalmente Alvo, com a ajuda de Snape, conseguira recapturar o pequeno fugitivo e reconduzi-lo a seus aposentos. O que ele não sabia era que Harry tivera tempo suficiente para relatar os últimos acontecimentos, incluindo as aventuras com o Cérbero e o Trasgo, em uma carta que já fora despachada para Rita Skeeter por meio da caixa transportadora que essa lhe dera, com instruções para que Rita enviasse uma cópia a Amélia Bones imediatamente.

Outra coisa que Dumbledore não sabia (e como isso vinha acontecendo recentemente!) era que os demais professores estavam desesperados à sua procura, com um trasgo e um professor mortos, e um Cérbero fazendo estardalhaço em sua cela no terceiro andar. Mas ele estava já sobre enorme pressão! O prazo dado pelo ministro para que ele retomasse controle da escola estava terminando, e a escola estava longe de ter voltado ao normal. Se o ministro chegasse agora, Alvo estaria certamente desempregado antes do final do dia.

E ali estava o responsável por todos os seus problemas, mais uma vez recusando-se a cooperar! E o diretor não sabia como ele fizera para sair de seus aposentos, já que nem mesmo os alunos do último ano seriam capazes de contornar as proteções que ele colocara na porta de entrada daqueles aposentos, ou como ele estava enviando informações para fora do castelo. Tão pressionado estava ele por obter resultados rápidos que, a um novo olhar contrafeito de seu professor de poções, Alvo finalmente cedeu e anuiu com a cabeça dando ao irado professor em busca de vingança seu assentimento para utilizar legilimência no garoto, deixando os dois sozinhos no quarto para esperar por eles na pequena sala de estar. Não era muito seguro deixar aqueles dois sozinhos, mas Alvo detestava mentir e, não vendo o que ocorreria, ele teria a chance de jurar não saber de nada sem incorrer em perjúrio.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Snape aproximou-se do garoto e, recebendo a atenção dele, imediatamente lançou-se ao ataque.

Nada saiu como previsto.

Os elfos de Hogwarts deviam obediência ao diretor, mas os professores não se encontravam no mesmo nível. E um professor atacando um aluno indefeso era algo que eles não podiam permitir. E sendo esse aluno ainda um amigo especial dos elfos e tido como grande herói, seus feitos do dia acumulando à sua já grande fama como o menino-que-sobrevivera, Snape não teve chance alguma de sucesso.

Seu ataque foi refletido de volta pelos elfos, e foi Harry quem encontrou-se vasculhando a mente do professor, e não o contrário. E o que Harry encontrou chocou-o sobremaneira: o seboso era um Comensal marcado, com uma paixão doentia pela mãe do menino e um ódio exacerbado contra seu pai, mas o pior era o papel que executou em colocar à atenção de Voldemort sobre os Potters, e por causa de uma profecia que nem ouviram por inteiro!

Mas antes que Harry pudesse pensar em como se vingar daquela criancinha mimada gigante que se passava por professor, Dumbledore retornou e, chocado com o espetáculo que encontrou, estuporou o menino e rapidamente conduziu seu pupilo para a enfermaria. A imagem do pequeno Harry sentado em sua cama olhando fixamente para Severo, caído contra a parede do quarto e sangrando por nariz, boca, olhos e ouvidos, abalou profundamente o diretor, que não notou a presença invisível dos elfos no quarto, atribuindo ao garoto a façanha de ter derrotado um mago adulto por si só. O ódio que viu nos olhos do menino era preocupante. Estaria ali um novo senhor obscuro em formação? E que estranhos poderes ele teria?

 _ **09/setembro/1991, Enfermaria de Hogwarts, meio da tarde**_

"Ah, Dumbledore! Finalmente!" exclamou Cornélio Fudge ao ver o, por pouco tempo mais, diretor de Hogwarts entrar na enfermaria flutuando o corpo inconsciente do professor de poções. "E o que houve agora? O que há com ele?" perguntou o ministro, apontando para Snape.

"Oh... uhm... nada sério. Apenas um pequeno acidente..."

"Pequeno acidente? O homem está inconsciente e sangrando por todos os orifícios, por Merlin! O que foi desta vez? Depois de um trasgo e um cão de três cabeças, terá sido um dragão? Quem sabe um nundu?" interrompeu Amélia Bones.

Alvo estava estupefato, e nem percebeu Madame Pomfrey dirigir Severo Snape para uma das camas e começar a cuidar do homem. 'Como eles sabem sobre Fofo' pensou o ancião, 'E um trasgo? Mas ele estava no fim do percurso até a pedra, como eles chegaram até lá? Ou como ele teria saído de lá?'

"Dumbledore, fui bem claro com você. Seu prazo acabou e a escola encontra-se em caos ainda maior! Considere-se destituído do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts. Madame Bones, que queixas podemos apresentar?" declarou o ministro.

"Oh, com certeza podemos acusá-lo de colocar em risco a vida de centenas de pessoas, participação indireta na morte de Quirino Quirrel, posse ilegal de feras restritas, e vou querer também ouvi-lo com relação a cárcere privado de menor e maus-tratos a menor. Alvo Dumbledore, considere-se detido para interrogatório" respondeu a chefe do DELM.

Infelizmente, Alvo era um mago poderoso, tinha uma fênix por familiar e conhecia Hogwarts muito bem, estando em controle das proteções do castelo. Não foi possível detê-lo, mas ele tinha agora sua cabeça a prêmio.

Pouco após a fuga de Dumbledore, dois aurores retornaram à enfermaria trazendo Harry Potter para um check-up e responder algumas perguntas. Com a presença de vários professores, inclusive a diretora substituta McGonagall que se recuperava de um ferimento na perna esquerda causado pelo Cérbero quando ela foi investigar o motivo de tanto barulho naquela região do castelo, o menino preferiu omitir a ajuda dos elfos, já que poderia precisar deles ainda, e toda sua participação na morte de Quirrel, limitando-se a dizer que havia escapado por conta própria de seus aposentos para descobrir um grupo de alunos sob ataque do trasgo, o qual enfrentou e matou com auxílio de peças que retirou de uma armadura próxima.

Quanto a Snape, Harry contou tudo exceto a participação dos elfos, de forma que a reviravolta que acabou colocando-o na mente do professor ficou parecendo um efeito causado por falha de Snape em aplicar o feitiço. E descobrirem que o professor de poções, já tão pouco querido, fora o responsável pelo ataque aos Potters, não ajudou em nada a imagem do seboso.

 _ **10/setembro/1991,Grande Hall, desjejum**_

Como típico político, Fudge evitou tomar uma decisão imediata sobre novo diretor para Hogwarts ou a guarda do menino-que-sobrevivera, dizendo que pensaria nos assuntos e comunicaria suas decisões assim que possível.

De qualquer modo, o clima era de festa durante o café-da-manhã no dia seguinte. Os alunos tinham confiança de que o novo diretor seria mais aberto ao diálogo e às mudanças reivindicadas... até que a porta do Grande Hall abriu-se e Fudge entrou com sua comitiva.

Nenhum dos alunos, nem mesmo o mais elitista dos sonserinos, acreditou no que viu. Dumbledore reempossado, com todas as acusações retiradas!

Poucos desses alunos tinham uma noção real do que era o jogo político e suas incríveis nuanças, enquanto que o ancião ali presente era um mestre nesse jogo. Assim que havia fugido de sua amada escola, Alvo pensou profundamente nos seus erros, e percebeu que falhara ao focar todos os seus esforços no menino, esquecendo o poder do Ministério da Magia, que o garoto astutamente ganhara como aliados através de sua amizade com Susan Bones e, por meio desta, a poderosa madame Amélia, chegando até o próprio ministro Fudge. Para reverter a horrível situação em que se encontrava, Dumbledore teria que encontrar uma forma de colocar o ministro em seu time, retirando de Harry o apoio do governo. Iria custar-lhe caro, mas Alvo sabia não haver outra saída após os rumos que os fatos tomaram.

Quando Fudge encerrou mais cedo seu dia e dirigiu-se para casa para pensar com calma nos últimos acontecimentos, Alvo já lá estava à sua espera. A parte mais difícil de sua conversa, convencer Fudge de que Voldemort ainda estava ativo, levou quase três horas de diálogo seguidos por mais hora e meia despendidas com Fudge confirmando com os duendes de Gringotes que a assinatura do bruxo que tentara invadir um de seus cofres conferia com a de Voldemort, e com os Inomináveis para confirmar que sim, havia uma profecia ainda ativa relacionando Voldemort e Harry Potter.

Finalmente convencido, Fudge aceitou que a profecia, cujo conteúdo Alvo evitou contar, era suficiente indício de que o menino-que-sobrevivera deveria permanecer no mundo mágico e ser preparado para cumprir seu destino.

A novidade não agradou nem um pouco aos estudantes, que não tardaram a expressar seu descontentamento. Magoou profundamente ao famoso ancião ser vaiado em pé pelos alunos de sua escola, mas o ministro, mostrando uma esperteza política incomum, conseguiu reverter a situação rapidamente ao pedir que os alunos apresentassem suas reivindicações.

Foi uma longa manhã de negociações, e cada lado precisou ceder um pouco. Alvo insistiu em que as mudanças seriam adotadas inicialmente em caráter provisório, apenas até o meio do ano letivo. Durante a pausa para Natal e Ano Novo haveria uma reavaliação.

Snape continuaria como principal professor de poções, mas só daria aulas para os últimos dois anos, um professor auxiliar seria contratado para os demais anos. Nenhuma criatura perigosa seria permitida dentro do castelo, mas poderiam ser utilizadas no exterior, especialmente para as aulas de Criaturas Mágicas. Os alunos tomariam as refeições na mesa de suas casas, mas uma área seria imediatamente disponibilizada para atividades inter-casas. Madame Hooch, tendo uma carga tão pequena de aulas, seria responsável por uma classe para ensinar os costumes e tradições do mundo mágico aos alunos provenientes de ambiente trouxa. Os professores de História da Magia e Assuntos Trouxas teriam que melhorar muito, ou seriam substituídos. O novo professor de Defesa teria que conquistar a aprovação dos alunos, ou seria vetado. Apetrechos trouxas como canetas esferográficas e cadernos de papel seriam permitidos, exceto nos deveres de casa e exames. Por fim, Harry Potter seria um aluno normal da escola, sujeito às mesmas obrigações que os demais, em troca da biblioteca de Hogwarts ser equipada com uma seção de livros trouxas com ao menos quatro estantes bem providas, com no mínimo metade dos volumes selecionados a partir de sugestões dos alunos.

Conversando com seus amigos, Harry concordou que seu ano escolar entre os trouxas já estava irremediavelmente perdido, de forma que, para ajudá-los e para conhecer um pouco mais do mundo mágico, ele acabou aceitando que passar o resto do ano em Hogwarts seria a melhor solução, daí ter cedido a esse último ponto tão facilmente. De qualquer modo, para o rebelde que era, Harry adorou a oportunidade de subverter alguns daqueles magos e bruxas puro sangues ao fascínio da cultura trouxa.

"Ufa! Então nosso trabalho aqui está concluído, finalmente" exclamou Fudge.

"Com relação aos alunos, sim, mas há uma outra categoria que precisa ser atendida, senhor ministro" retorquiu o menino-que-sobrevivera.

"Como assim, outra categoria?" perguntou assustado o ministro.

"A menos que queiram enfrentar a primeira greve geral dos elfos de Hogwarts na história, o orçamento para aquisição de frutas precisa ser aumentado em..." Harry consultou rapidamente suas anotações antes de completar "...setenta e quatro galeões e 12 siclos mensais. Os elfos são estritamente vegetarianos, e embora haja quantidade adequada de verduras e legumes, faltam frutas para que possam ter uma dieta bem balanceada."

Fudge e Dumbledore trocaram um olhar preocupado. Não que a quantia fosse importante, com cada aluno pagando dois mil galeões por ano, mas elfos ameaçando greve?

 _ **12/setembro/1991, Novo Espaço Inter-Casas, tarde**_

O novo espaço para confraternização entre alunos de todas as casas foi a primeira mudança a ser implementada, e um verdadeiro sucesso. Mas Harry estava um pouco apreensivo, fechado em uma das salas com um grupo que parecia conter quase todas as meninas em seu ano e algumas dos anos superiores.

"Harry, o que você sabe sobre Débitos de Vida?" perguntou-lhe Dafne.

"Uh, não muito... Por quê?" respondeu o garoto receoso.

"Bom, você salvou nossas vidas ao matar aquele trasgo. Gestos assim trazem consequências no mundo mágico" esclareceu Susan.

"Pois é, criou um vínculo entre nós, sabe, um vínculo muito forte e... íntimo" completou Lisa Turpin.

"Mas... espere, nem todas vocês estavam lá!" retrucou o garoto.

"E você saberia dizer quais de nós estavam ou não?" perguntou uma pequena chinesinha, Su Li se ele lembrava bem.

"Eh... não, foi tudo tão rápido! Não tive tempo..."

"Ótimo!" interromperam várias delas ao mesmo tempo, e o garoto percebeu um súbito sentimento de alívio entre elas.

"Mas... o quê... como assim?" perguntou ele, cada vez mais confuso.

"Harry... mesmo que não diretamente, você salvou nossas vidas, e agora elas são suas!" declarou Ana Abbott.

"Como assim, eu sou dono de vocês agora?" perguntou espantado o menino.

"Não dono, seu bobo, noivo! Você agora é nosso noivo e irá casar conosco quando atingirmos a maioridade" respondeu uma grifinória que Harry tinha certeza não estar em seu ano.

"Mas... Como? Casamento não é apenas entre um casal? E eu nem sei seu nome... ou o dela... ou o dela..." respondeu Harry, apontando para algumas meninas e já arrependido de ter deixado os elfos transformarem-no em um herói.

"Esse é o mundo mágico, Harry, há pouca coisa que não seja possível aqui" respondeu Tracy Davis.

"E você terá sete anos para nos conhecer melhor" concluiu uma das irmãs Patil, Harry ainda não sabia distingui-las.

O garoto olhou para cada uma delas lentamente. Boca aberta e olhos esbugalhados mostravam com clareza o espanto em que estava.

"Como vou sustentar todas vocês?" perguntou por fim.

"Você é o último dos Potters, Harry" respondeu Mandy, "Sua família sempre foi muito rica."

"Tem certeza?" respondeu ele, tirando sua chave de Gringotes do bolso. "Eu tenho apenas um pequeno cofre, vai dar para minhas despesas com a escola, mas não deve sobrar muito."

Foi nesse ponto que Furacão Hermione interveio, e mudou para sempre a vida do tímido garoto.

"Isso não pode ficar assim. Daremos um jeito... Já sei! Usaremos sua fama para fazer dinheiro. Parvati e Lavanda, vocês gostam de desenhar roupas. Comecem a bolar a linha especial do menino-que-sobreviveu. Morag e Sally-Ann, vocês desenham muito bem, eu vi. Quero uma série de pôsteres e camisetas. Dafne e Susan, vocês serão as autoras de 'As Verdadeiras Aventuras de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu'. Lilith, você falou que o editor do Profeta Diário deve favores à sua família. Negocie com ele a publicação de uma série especial de reportagens, 'As noivas do menino-que-sobreviveu'. O que mais podemos fazer?"

"Eu sou fluente em alemão e sueco, Gutierrez em espanhol e italiano, e com Chang, Li, as Patils..." comentou Dafne.

"Podemos vender produtos no mundo todo!" concluiu Megan excitada.

As ideias correram soltas. Publicidade para lojas e empresas do mundo mágico, uma linha de joias e bijuterias, cartões de aniversário e natal, pratos e outros utensílios com sua imagem, e muitas outras. Para horror do menino, uma das garotas a seu lado estava desenhando uma linha especial de... lingerie! E com dois olhos verdes com uma expressão má, e a cicatriz em forma de raio bem... ali!

 _ **14/setembro/1991, borda do Lago Negro, tarde**_

Ainda era verão, e com os principais problemas resolvidos, ao menos por enquanto, o segundo final de semana do ano letivo de Hogwarts foi utilizado para a maior confraternização vista na escola em muitas décadas. E Harry, com ajuda de vários outros nascido-trouxas, aproveitou a oportunidade para introduzir seus novos amigos a muitas novidades.

Talvez a mais radical tenha sido o biquíni. Para adolescentes que viam as meninas sempre cobertas por longas vestes pretas, aquele tanto a mais de carne exposta fez muitos deles suarem frio por todo dia.

Mas o voleibol, escolhido por manter as duas equipes em lados opostos da quadra, para evitar confusões que um esporte de maior contato pudesse criar, foi muito bem aceito por todos, assim como outras novidades trouxas como guarda-sóis, bolas de praia, pic-nic, espetinhos de camarão, refrigerantes... Até os sereianos acabaram participando, e divertiram-se com os alunos na água, ensinando aqueles que não sabiam nadar a darem suas primeiras braçadas.

 _ **16/setembro/1991, Sala Comum de Sonserina, noite**_

"Malfoy, que estória é essa de não fazer nada? Vamos deixar Potter tomar conta da escola e enchê-la de coisas trouxas?" perguntou Téo Nott.

"Papai pediu que eu ficasse quieto no início, e apenas observasse e o mantivesse informado. Potter é apenas um garoto mimado, que nem quer estar aqui. Não vê o que pode acontecer? O velho senil do Dumbledore quase já perdeu o posto de diretor. Papai está fazendo pressão junto ao Conselho de Governadores da escola para tirá-lo de vez. Se conseguir bastará deixar Potter ir embora como ele quer, ou expulsá-lo, se ele não quiser mais sair, e podemos ter o controle da escola!" respondeu Draco com o tom superior de quem tem que explicar o óbvio a alguém menos capaz.

"Então não fazemos nada?" perguntou Pansy.

"Colocamos mais lenha na fogueira, se pudermos, mas fora isso deixamos que eles briguem entre si e se enfraqueçam" concluiu o platinado herdeiro dos Malfoys.

"Alguma ideia de como provocá-lo?" inquiriu Nott.

"Várias... é só uma questão de achar o momento certo." Concluiu Draco.

 _ **19/setembro/1991, dormitório Lufa-Lufa, noite**_

Harry Potter deixou-se cair sobre sua cama, sem nem se preocupar em tirar suas roupas. O garoto estava, mais uma vez, esgotado. Ele ainda não entendia como acabou ficando conectado a 23 garotas por débitos de vida se o grupo que ele salvara do trasgo tinha soment delas, mas elas insistiam que era assim, e que garoto conseguiria sozinho ganhar uma discussão com tantas meninas unidas na mesma opinião?

Mas como era cansativo dar conta de suas novas funções! Ele estava ficando bastante musculoso para sua idade, tendo que carregar tantas mochilas escolares para cima e para baixo a cada término de aulas! E beijar o rosto de cada uma ao desejar-lhes bom dia ou boa noite, e passear de mãos dadas com duas delas de classe para classe, e se já não bastasse tudo aquilo, aniversários!

Hermione Granger completara doze anos naquela data e como poderia ele saber? Só descobriu quando as garotas lhe perguntaram sobre a festa surpresa que ELE deveria ter preparado para uma de suas garotas. Se não fosse pelos seus amiguinhos elfos, teria sido impossível preparar uma festa tão rápido, ou conseguir as flores e a caixa de bombons para presentear a menina. Mas valera a pena o esforço, a festa foi ótima e ele ainda ganhou seu primeiro abraço da esfuziante aniversariante. Sim, era cansativo ser o herói de tantas garotas, mas também tinha suas compensações. Agora o que ele precisava era organizar uma agenda para não ser pego de surpresa novamente.

 _ **21/setembro/1991, quinto andar do Castelo Hogwarts, tarde**_

Uma pena que o terceiro final de semana do ano tenha começado com chuva, mas Harry não se preocupou muito, ele tinha um plano pronto há muito tempo para tal eventualidade. Com ajuda de seus amigos elfos, duas grandes salas do quinto andar foram adaptadas e os alunos foram apresentados a duas novas atrações que passariam a funcionar todos os finais-de-semana: a Pizzaria Hogwarts e a Danceteria Hogwarts.

Ah, e os coquetéis de frutas sem álcool, que sucesso!

 _ **24/setembro/1991, Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts, manhã**_

Draco e seu grupo estavam indo tomar o café-da-manhã quando o garoto, vendo Harry descer as escadas com o grupo de meninas que passou a acompanhá-lo por todo lado desde o ataque do trasgo, achou que havia tido uma boa ideia de como atormentá-lo.

"Hei, ô da cicatriz, por que anda sempre com tantas meninas em volta? Tem vontade de ser uma delas?"

Harry apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou curioso para Malfoy até tomar uma decisão. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele terminou de descer o lance de escadas e postou-se ao lado de Pansy. Sempre sorrindo, e com uma pequena mesura, perguntou a ela, ignorando totalmente o garoto que lhe fizera uma pergunta.

"Bom dia, Pansy, tudo bem com você? Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono."

Tomada de surpresa pela reação inesperada do menino-que-sobrevivera, e um pouco desarmada pelo sorriso e olhos verdes do garoto, ela acabou respondendo com um "Sim, muito bem, obrigada" antes que pudesse evitar.

Virando-se para Vicente Crabbe, Harry repetiu o cumprimento e a pergunta, mas a resposta do rotundo garoto ficou um pouco ininteligível, mais para uma mistura de rugido e grunhido rouco.

Harry aproveitou a confusão geral para colocar um braço sobre os ombros de Draco e afastá-lo dois passos do grupo, antes de fazê-lo virar de frente para os dois interpelados, alternadamente apontando um e outro enquanto falava.

"Veja, meu caro Draco, quantas diferenças. Ela, capaz de uma resposta polida e racional. Ele, sequer confirmando se sabe ou não falar. Ela, bem vestida e cheirando a jasmim; ele, mostrando não estar muito acostumado a usar roupas e cheirando a... não importa! Ela, o cabelo bem lavado e cuidado; ele... será que ele tem algum parentesco com Snape? Esse cabelo seboso, não sei não. E você prefere a companhia dele à da senhorita Parkinson?"

Draco abriu a boca, mas como seu cérebro ainda não havia decidido o que dizer, Harry foi mais rápido e, virando-se para ele, continuou.

"Oh, mas o que temos aqui? Seu cabelo está ainda melhor tratado do que o dela! E esse perfume? Foi mamãe quem escolheu? E essas roupinhas, tão justinhas? Seu pai também se veste assim? Uh, acho que agora sei quem quer de fato ser uma garota! Oh... me desculpe, era segredo, não era?"

O garoto loirinho tentou se defender, mas não foi muito além de "Eu não... você... eu..." antes que as meninas acompanhando Harry resolvessem participar da brincadeira.

"Draco, você precisa me dizer quem é seu cabelereiro!"

"Não precisa se envergonhar, Draquinho, é natural, nós entendemos."

"Oh, esse perfume, não acha que combina comigo?"

"Hoje em dia esse tipo de comportamento é bem aceito, não se preocupe!"

"Você está usando batom ou é apenas brilho?"

"Você usa lingerie de seda?"

Com um "GRRRR!" sonoro e as bochechas mais vermelhas que um tomate, o herdeiro dos Malfoy saiu apressado em direção às masmorras, pisando forte, ignorando o grande número de alunos que se reunira em volta para ver o embate. Após uns dez passos, ele virou-se para seus companheiros, perguntando "Vocês não vêm?". Nott, Crabbe e Goyle olharam um para o outro, depois para o colega enfezado antes de virar-lhe as costas e seguirem para o Grande Hall, deixando Pansy olhando incerta para um e outros sem saber o que fazer.

 _ **28/setembro/1991, Lago Negro, tarde**_

Outro final de semana ensolarado, embora já não tão quente. Ainda assim, muitos dos alunos brincaram na água, principalmente quando os sereianos vieram com a lula gigante dessa vez. Com seus dez tentáculos bem separados e todo seu corpo girando lentamente, a lula serviu como um carrossel aquático para os fascinados alunos.

Na praia, entre as partidas de voleibol, o churrasco rolava solto, enquanto na água, aqueles que cansavam da lula-carrossel utilizavam os barquinhos que traziam os primeiro-anistas a Hogwarts para passeios românticos ou regatas. Afinal, não fazia sentido usar aqueles barquinhos só uma vez por ano.

Para o domingo, a programação já estava acertada. Alunos que tiveram algum contato com música foram selecionados durante as duas últimas semanas, e vários instrumentos foram adquiridos para que todos os interessados tivessem acesso às novas aulas de canto, bateria, baixo acústico, violão, piano, flauta, saxofone, xilofone e trompete. Para os que preferiam atividades físicas mais vigorosas, haveria também a Academia Hogwarts para musculação, ginástica, artes marciais, dança e balé. Por fim, três novas Oficinas também estariam sendo inauguradas: Pintura e Desenho, Artesanato e Teatro.

O sentimento de todos os alunos era de que, agora sim, Hogwarts era uma escola completa, capaz de não só ensinar Magia, mas proporcionar uma cultura geral completa e bem diversificada.

 _ **30/setembro/1991, Sala de Aula de Defesa, tarde**_

Finalmente um novo professor de Defesa começou hoje, e com uma boa aula para variar. Mas Harry não gostou nem um pouco quando o homem pediu que ele ficasse depois da aula. Por que ele? Ele não fizera nada de errado o dia todo!

"Não se preocupe, Harry, você não está em apuros. Eu pedi que ficasse porque gostaria de informar-lhe, fui um grande amigo de seus pais aqui em Hogwarts e depois..."

"Se você era um amigo tão especial deles por quê nunca me procurou?" interrompeu o menino.

"Bem, é que Dumbledore..." tentou responder Lupin, mas Harry interrompeu-o novamente.

"Ah, entendo! Um grande amigo de meus pais, mas um amigo maior do diretor. Você dedurava meus pais sempre que eles aprontavam alguma coisa? Dumbledore recompensava bem por seus serviços?"

"Harry, você não está entendendo. Dumbledore só quer o seu bem..."

"Não, professor, Dumbledore só quer o bem de Dumbledore" protestou Harry.

"Harry, por favor, você está sendo muito radical. Eu poderia contar-lhe sobre seus pais, se você quiser..." continuou o novo professor.

"E como vou saber se estiver mentindo ou não?" perguntou o garoto.

"Harry, eu não tenho motivo algum para mentir a você..." tentou explicar Remus.

"Mas o diretor têm, e você trabalha para ele. Não, obrigado, e até mais" concluiu Harry já saindo zangado da sala.

 _ **02/outubro/1991, gabinete do diretor, após o jantar**_

O diretor convocou Harry a seu gabinete para uma conversa. Estava difícil obter informações sobre o menino. Os professores pouco sabiam, já que ele pouco participava das aulas e não se esforçava muito nos deveres. Essa imagem de aluno nada especial contrastava demais com os feitos do garoto: matar um trasgo, derrotar um mestre em legilimência e, Alvo suspeitava mas ainda não tinha provas, roubar a pedra filosofal passando por uma série de obstáculos sem ser sequer percebido. Além de subverter toda a escola! Ele precisava conhecer melhor o garoto, e Remus Lupin, trazido especialmente por sua amizade com os pais do menino, estava tendo dificuldades em aproximar-se dele.

Assim que o menino entrou e sentou-se, Dumbledore ficou surpreso ao ver sua fênix voar do poleiro perto da janela para o colo do garoto, que começou a afagar a ave.

"Harry, estou um pouco desapontado com seu desempenho escolar," disse o diretor, olhando fixamente para o menino. Este apenas devolveu o olhar do diretor por alguns longos momentos, até que Alvo decidiu ser mais direto: "Harry, estou esperando uma resposta."

O garoto limitou-se a dizer "Alvo, estou esperando uma pergunta."

'Como é difícil lidar com esse garoto,' pensou Alvo suspirando profundamente. Após acalmar-se, decidiu que teria que limitar-se a perguntas diretas, com o que tentou novamente: "Harry, por quê seus resultados nas classes tem sido insatisfatórios?"

"Alvo, meus resultados tem sido todos 'Aceitável'. A menos que queira entrar em contradição e dizer que 'Aceitável' não é aceitável, não sei o que está querendo" retrucou Harry.

Aquela linha de questionamento não estava indo muito bem, de forma que o diretor decidiu mudar de assunto: "Harry, quando aceitamos a presença de objetos trouxas na escola, estávamos pensando apenas em canetas e cadernos e coisas assim. Você não acha que exagerou ao incluir biquínis, jogos, gibis e todo o resto?"

"Alvo, quando eu pedi a liberação de artigos trouxas, eu quis dizer exatamente isso, artigos trouxas em geral, por isso não especifiquei quais. Se eu quisesse limitá-los, eu o teria feito. Se você queria limitar, errou ao não fazê-lo" respondeu Harry.

O diretor teve paciência para continuar a conversa por mais meia hora, antes de desistir completamente. Ele não só não conseguira extrair sequer uma única informação útil do garoto, como ainda sentiu-se ridicularizado por cada resposta que recebia. Foi apenas quando o garoto já estava saindo de seu escritório que Alvo finalmente perdeu a paciência ao ver que sua fênix de estimação estava empoleirada sobre o ombro do menino.

"FAWKES," gritou ele, "VOLTE JÁ PARA CÁ!"

Tudo o que Dumbledore ouviu em resposta foi uma risada. O pior era não ser Harry Potter quem estava rindo dele!

 _ **04/outubro/1991, escritório do Ministro da Magia, início da tarde**_

"Dumbledore, você precisa fazer alguma coisa! A ala radical dos puros-sangues está ganhando terreno, tanto no Wizengamot quanto no Conselho de Administração de Hogwarts, com a invasão de objetos e hábitos trouxas em Hogwarts e a miscigenação entre alunos de diversas casas, níveis sociais e pureza sanguínea. Eles estão pedindo a imediata expulsão do menino-que-sobreviveu e a reversão de todas as mudanças. O que vamos fazer? Eles já estão conseguindo adesão dos moderados!" reclamou Fudge.

"Ministro, se retirarmos quaisquer das concessões, os alunos se rebelarão novamente. E se não fizermos nada, corremos o risco de perdermos nossos cargos. Eu só vejo uma solução para esse dilema" respondeu Dumbledore.

"E qual é?" perguntou Fudge.

"Vamos deixar essas duas facções, alunos e radicais puristas, lutarem entre si, ajudando aos alunos no que pudermos. Com isso, os radicais serão desmoralizados e perderão espaço, nós então retomamos o controle sobre Hogwarts e o menino-que-sobreviveu" explicou o diretor.

"E como faremos? Você vai abandonar seu cargo, pelo menos temporariamente?" perguntou o Ministro, ainda incerto sobre como Dumbledore esperava realizar seu plano.

"Oh, não! Eu preciso estar lá para ver esse conflito de perto, e auxiliar aos alunos no que for possível, sem dar indícios de estar obstruindo os radicais. Vamos propor a criação, em caráter experimental e temporário, de um novo cargo, especificamente destinado a manter a disciplina dos alunos e os bons costumes da sociedade mágica, e entregá-lo aos puristas. Vejamos... O que acha do título de Grande Inquisidor de Hogwarts? Seria pomposo o bastante para agradar os radicais?" concluiu o diretor.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – A calma antes da Tempestade**

 _ **05/outubro/1991, sala de reunião inter-casas, início da tarde**_

Hermione Granger olhou ao redor da mesa, checando as garotas presentes contra a lista em suas mãos antes de iniciar a reunião.

"Ótimo, estamos todas presentes. Declaro aberta a primeira reunião da Associação Noivas de Harry Potter. Antes de iniciarmos a pauta normal, alguém têm algum assunto urgente para propor?"

"Eu tenho um!" declarou Tracy Davis. "Precisamos achar uma forma de convencer as demais meninas na escola de que não há mais vagas entre nós. Já somos muitas, e eu não aguento mais responder a garotas perguntando sobre como entrar para a Associação!"

"Mas será que temos o direito de decidir quem entra ou não?" perguntou Susan Bones. "Não seria uma decisão de Harry..."

"Não!" protestou Morag McDougall. "Harry tem um coração de ouro, ele jamais seria capaz de dizer não a ninguém. Já está difícil de dividi-lo entre nós, vamos deixar todas as garotas de Hogwarts entrar também?"

"Mas o que podemos fazer?" perguntou Ana Abbott. "Não podemos indispô-las contra nós. Podemos precisar delas."

"Acho que por enquanto devemos continuar blindando Harry contra a aproximação delas" sugeriu Lilith Moon. "No mínimo seis de nós sempre ao lado dele, para que elas não possam ter contato direto com Harry. Não vejo o que mais possamos fazer."

"Alguma outra sugestão?" perguntou Hermione. "Não? Então adotaremos a ideia de Lilith. Eu checarei nossos horários e montarei uma agenda de revezamento. Algum outro assunto urgente?"

"Sim, precisamos de mais gente para trabalhar" interveio Lisa Turpin. "Já recrutamos praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts para trabalhar para nós e ainda assim não estamos dando conta de atender a todos os pedidos."

"Esse é um problema difícil" comentou Padma Patil. "Não podemos sair de Hogwarts para contratar mais gente, será que um anúncio no Profeta Diário resolveria?"

"Acho arriscado" opinou Dafne Greengrass. "Primeiro, não sabemos que tipo de pessoa responderia ao anúncio; segundo, o diretor dificilmente permitiria a entrada de estranhos na escola; terceiro, chamaríamos muita atenção sobre nós e nosso segredo seria revelado; quarto, não acho que conseguiremos a quantidade necessária de pessoas."

"E se tentarmos outras escolas?" sugeriu Su Li. "Eu tenho duas primas estudando na Escola de Magia de Pequim e outra em Hong Kong."

"Boa ideia!" concordou Amanda Gutierrez. "Eu posso contatar minha prima em Beauxbatons!"

"Ótimo!" disse Megan Jones. "Se pudermos contratar pessoas no exterior para cuidar da demanda estrangeira, utilizamos o pessoal de Hogwarts apenas para as vendas na Grã-Bretanha e economizamos um bocado em fretes internacionais!"

"Está decidido então" concluiu Hermione. "Algum outro assunto urgente? Não? Então passamos ao primeiro assunto de nossa pauta: Harry Potter."

"Só por curiosidade, onde está ele?" perguntou Katie Bell. "É seguro deixa-lo sozinho?"

"Não se preocupe, Katie" respondeu Sally-Ann. "Ele está com seus amigos elfos. Disse que ia estudar com eles. Na verdade, acho que ele deve estar preparando a festa de aniversário de Dafne."

"Oh! Estamos treinando esse garoto tão bem!" comentou Susan. "Vamos fazer dele um exemplo para todos os outros!"

"Eu ainda não acredito como ele aceitou tão fácil a situação!" disse Mandy Brocklehurst. "E ele tem se esforçado tanto por nos manter todas felizes! Acho que estou seriamente caindo por ele!"

"Tivemos muita sorte dele não ter tido nenhuma influência masculina séria em sua vida" comentou Susan.

"Como assim? Você descobriu algo, Susan?" perguntou Padma.

A reação de Susan foi imediata, corando muito e olhando para o chão. Suas companheiras de quarto não perderam a oportunidade para aumentar-lhe o desconforto, já que estavam um pouco chateadas com os avanços que a ruivinha vinha fazendo com Harry.

"Susan teve pesadelos com o trasgo. Não conseguimos acalmá-la. Ela só queria o seu herói" comentou Ana.

"Ela correu para o dormitório dos meninos e só voltou na manhã seguinte" continuou Sally-Ann.

"Dormiu a noite toda na cama de Harry" revelou Megan. "E não foi a única vez. Ela fez a mesma coisa duas outras noites já!"

"SUSAN!" gritaram várias das meninas ao mesmo tempo. A partir daí a reunião foi despendida na discussão de limites e regras de procedimento para que nenhuma das meninas se sentisse traída ou injustiçada. Só muito mais tarde alguém se lembrou de retornar ao assunto original.

"Susan, você descobriu algo importante sobre Harry, não foi?" perguntou Morag.

"Sim" respondeu a menina timidamente, ainda envergonhada com toda a discussão anterior. "Depois que seus pais morreram, Harry foi abandonado na porta da casa de seus tios por Dumbledore, no meio da noite. Seus tios não gostaram nem um pouco de ter que cuidar dele. A vida foi difícil para ele até por volta dos cinco anos e meio de idade. Era janeiro, e havia nevado. Seu primo, que era um pouco mais velho que Harry, viu um anúncio sobre um novo chocolate na TV e fez o maior escarcéu de que queria experimentá-lo naquele mesmo instante. Tanto aprontou que o tio de Harry saiu com o garoto para comprar o chocolate. Na volta para casa houve um acidente. Eles não escaparam."

"Puxa! Isso deve ter sido um choque para Harry!" comentou Lavanda.

"Nem tanto, eles não se davam bem. Harry não deu muitos detalhes, mas eu acho que ele era maltratado até então" explicou Susan. "A tia de Harry entrou em depressão profunda e só sobreviveu porque Harry cuidou de tudo por semanas enquanto ela só fazia chorar na cama."

"Como assim, cuidava de tudo? Ele não tinha nem seis anos de idade!" comentou Mandy.

"Ele cuidou da limpeza e manutenção da casa, fez as compras e refeições, pagou as contas usando o cartão de crédito do tio e manteve tudo em ordem até que a tia se recuperou. Quando ela percebeu o quanto o menino se esforçara, e quão bem ele havia conseguido se virar com tudo, ela passou à aceita-lo melhor" concluiu Susan.

"Esse menino vale seu peso em ouro" comentou Katie. "Ele merece ser feliz."

 _ **07/outubro/1991, sala de aula de Defesa, tarde**_

Harry observou seu professor de Defesa sair da sala de aula triste e cabisbaixo. De certa forma ele tinha pena do homem. Lupin era um bom professor, e parecia ser também uma boa pessoa, mas estava ligado demais a Dumbledore para que Harry pudesse aceita-lo sem reservas.

O professor começara mal a conversa, perguntando quando Harry retornaria Fawkes ao diretor. Como se Harry estivesse mantendo a ave presa em uma gaiola! Harry respeitava Fawkes, a ave estava livre para fazer como quisesse; se ela preferia a companhia de Harry à do diretor, que culpa tinha ele?

Lupin então cometera seu segundo erro ao tentar usar chantagem emocional contra o menino, falando das aspirações de seus pais para com seu futuro. Como se os filhos não tivessem uma vida própria para viver, e fossem obrigados a cumprir o destino traçado por seus pais, sem direito à opinião e vontade próprias!

E aquele bando de arruaceiros chamado 'Os Marotos'? Seria assim tão difícil perceber o quão diferente a rebeldia de Harry era em relação àquele bando de aventureiros sem causa? Harry lutava por sua liberdade, e por melhores condições para seus amigos. Os Marotos apenas queriam aventura, confusão, fama e envergonhar quem quer que se colocasse contra eles.

Tentar seduzir Harry com lições sobre como pregar peças em outros alunos ou transformar-se em um animal não era uma ideia de todo má, mas convenhamos, um professor sugerir lições sobre pregar peças? Muito estranho!

No entanto, algo que Lupin falara sobre animagus e os Marotos estava remexendo em seu subconsciente. Havia algo de esquisito ali que ele não estava conseguindo compreender.

 _ **12/outubro/1991, entrada do castelo, manhã**_

Após sua humilhação frente a quase toda a escola, Draco havia deixado Harry em paz enquanto concatenava seu novo plano infalível para derrotar o menino-que-sobrevivera. Francamente, aquilo estava parecendo coisa de desenho animado, com o arqui-inimigo elaborando planos mirabolantes que só davam errado.

Draco e sua gang, agora sem Pansy, que preferira se afastar por estar ainda incerta quanto às preferências reais do pequeno esnobe, acossaram Harry e sua sempre presente companhia feminina novamente no pé da grande escadaria. Sua ideia brilhante foi desafiar o garoto para uma corrida de vassouras no próximo sábado logo depois do café da manhã. Tendo escolhido a data e a 'arma' para o duelo, Harry não abriu mão e exigiu escolher o percurso.

"Ô da cicatriz, quer desistir já e poupar-se da humilhação?" perguntou o Sonserino ao chegar para a corrida. "Veja isso! A nova Nimbus 2000, a mais avançada vassoura em existência. E o que você vai usar? Uma daquelas medíocres vassouras da escola?"

A vassoura de Draco era bela, com cabo em madeira de lei ricamente ornado, e as cerdas em gravetos selecionados manualmente. Mas Harry não estava nem um pouco preocupado. Abrindo a caixa a seus pés retirou de lá uma vassoura que o pessoal sem afinidade com o mundo trouxa ficou impressionado em ver. Alumínio e plástico eram materiais desconhecidos no mundo mágico. E a vassoura de Harry tinha o cabo em alumínio prateado, com cerdas plásticas de um brilhante tom de amarelo, reunidas em uma cabeça de sólido plástico verde.

"O que é isso?" perguntou o garoto loiro, olhos esbugalhados vendo algo tão diferente do que esperara.

Com um tom que lembrava o de um professor ao responder uma pergunta idiota, Harry disse com calma forçada: "É uma vassoura, Draco. Vamos lá, não é tão diferente desse palito de madeira em suas mãos. Até mesmo você deveria ter percebido a semelhança."

"Mas... não é justo... não é esse o tipo de vassoura..." tentou argumentar o platinado.

"Você pediu uma corrida de vassouras, e isso é uma vassoura. Se queria limitar vassouras de um determinado tipo, você deveria ter sido mais específico. Agora pare de reclamar. Vai estragar sua maquiagem" rebateu Harry ao entregar ao menino um pequeno mapa. "Aqui está o percurso para a corrida. É simples o bastante que nem alguém com suas limitações será capaz de se perder. Pronto?"

"Mas... esse percurso... é todo dentro do castelo, e cheio de curvas de ângulo reto, em corredores estreitos e baixos. Como vamos voar assim?" voltou a contestar o abobado herdeiro dos Malfoys.

"Quem falou em voar?" respondeu Harry. "Você queria uma corrida de vassouras. Iremos correr. Como anda seu folego, Draco?"

 _ **12/outubro/1991, quinto andar de Hogwarts, noite**_

Harry olhou para as meninas que se autodenominavam suas noivas, e sorriu satisfeito. Dava um bocado de trabalho cuidar de tantas garotas, mas era também recompensador. Ele já quase tinha decorado as preferências delas com relação ao chá, outras bebidas e alimentos, mas ainda fazia alguma confusão com cores e flores.

Outro final de semana estava correndo muito bem para os alunos não preconceituosos de Hogwarts. Após humilhar novamente o pretenso líder do movimento purista na escola, Harry curtira uma tarde aprendendo a patinar no improvisado ringue de gelo que os elfos providenciaram.

Aqueles elfos eram realmente fantásticos. Estavam sempre prontos a ajudar e tinham tamanha habilidade com magia! Harry estava aprendendo muito com eles. Ele realmente queria poder fazer mais por seus pequenos amiguinhos, mas era difícil conseguir fazê-los aceitar algo em troca. Tinha horas em que Harry achava que tudo o que eles queriam era mais trabalho para fazer!

Enquanto descansava um pouco, Harry passeou pelas salas de jogos, e divertiu-se muito vendo o pessoal saltando na cama elástica. Hoje era dia de apresentar o mundo mágico ao delicioso mundo dos cachorros-quentes e refrigerantes. Outro grande sucesso! E amanhã, por sugestão sua, as refeições começariam a ter maior variação: cada almoço e janta conteria um ou dois pratos estrangeiros, e os alunos poderiam votar em quais gostaram mais para que fossem repetidos com frequência.

 _ **13/outubro/1991, gabinete do diretor, noite**_

Alvo Dumbledore curtia uma dose de uísque enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos do ano e seu responsável principal: Harry Potter. Seus professores e suas próprias observações diretas apontavam que o garoto tinha poder e conhecimento mágicos na média do que se esperar de uma criança no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Como então explicar que tivesse sido capaz de matar um trasgo e derrotar Severo em legilimência, isso sem contar com o estranho caso de Quirino? Apesar de não ter encontrado nenhuma evidência ligando o garoto à morte do professor, Alvo não descartava a possibilidade. Os restos da harpa encantada encontrados na sala de Fofo eram prova de que o professor de Defesa descobrira como passar pelo cão de três cabeças e, sem a intervenção de alguém, ele deveria ter tido sucesso em passar à etapa seguinte em sua busca pela pedra filosofal.

E onde andará essa pedra? Alvo chegou a revistar os pertences de Harry, mas não encontrou a pedra. Quem mais poderia ter conseguido chegar até ela? O diretor não tinha nenhum outro suspeito.

Ao ceder em relação aos apetrechos e livros trouxas na escola, Dumbledore estava certo de que apenas os poucos alunos provenientes desse ambiente iriam fazer uso deles. Quão errado ele estivera! Agora até mesmo os telescópios usados em Astronomia eram quase todos de origem trouxa! Até mesmo Aurora estava radiante com seu novo telescópio refletor que ela jurava ser ao menos vinte vezes mais potente que o equivalente mágico.

Isso para não falar do espaço inter-casas, onde grupos de estudo reuniam-se em todas as oportunidades para estudar as ciências e artes trouxas. Sorte que Hogwarts tinha magia demais para que equipamentos eletrônicos funcionassem, ou ele estava certo que seus ouvidos estariam sofrendo com aqueles estilos barulhentos de música que os jovens trouxas tanto apreciavam!

A princípio, ter conseguido que o jovem Harry aceitasse tornar-se um aluno regular da escola parecia ter sido uma importante vitória, ainda mais com Alvo reempossado como diretor e o novo professor de Defesa, Remo Lupin, um antigo amigo dos Potters, para tentar criar um vínculo emocional com o menino. Mas Harry havia mostrado pouco interesse em ceder às tentativas de Remo em aproximar-se, e pior, o menino era agora o líder inconteste da escola, mais obedecido e respeitado que o próprio diretor!

Aquilo era algo que Dumbledore não podia permitir. Ele teria que fazer algo, e logo, para retomar o controle sobre a situação. E tamanha era sua necessidade que ele até pensou em tentar tomar a frente do menino com relação às inovações. Certamente isso o faria amado por seus estudantes, mas havia dois problemas ali: Alvo não tinha o conhecimento necessário sobre o mundo trouxa nem a proximidade com os alunos para ouvir deles o que eles queriam. Mais ainda, sua opinião era de que mudanças demais já haviam sido feitas, e rápido demais! Não que ele tivesse algo contra os trouxas, apenas que, no fundo, era um conservador e queria que os dois mundos mantivessem distância.

Ter liberado totalmente a correspondência dos alunos foi inevitável, e Dumbledore de início chegou a pensar que poderia beneficiar-se do fato. Com Harry recebendo a enxurrada de cartas de admiradores e fãs, antes bloqueadas, ele esperava que o menino começasse a sentir um gostinho em ser o famoso menino-que-sobrevivera, e ficasse ocupado demais para continuar interferindo com a escola. Mas, de alguma forma, o garoto estava conseguindo responder sua correspondência rapidamente e sem deixar que os constantes elogios subissem à sua cabeça. E o pior: ele estava influenciando a mente de seus futuros alunos, como comprovava algumas cartas que ele recebera de crianças pequenas pedindo por ainda mais mudanças!

Ao menos Severo havia recuperado o suficiente de sua saúde para retomar as aulas dos dois últimos anos, embora continuasse fraco e, para ser sincero, ainda mais estranho que o seu normal. Mas o que o preocupava aqui era a revelação de que Harry conseguira inverter o ataque de Severo e lido a mente desse. Ele agora sabia da profecia e do papel de Severo no ataque aos Potters! Talvez fosse a hora de contar-lhe toda a profecia e oferecer ao garoto algum treino especial para cumprir seu destino, assim talvez Alvo conseguisse trazer o garoto para mais próximo de si e influenciá-lo.

Mas uma dúvida ainda restava na cabeça branca do ancião: tendo magia à disposição para fazer tudo o que precisassem, por que tantos alunos estavam agora fazendo exercícios físicos pela manhã?

 _ **16/outubro/1991, corredor do quarto andar, tarde**_

Harry estava indo para o jantar, em companhia de seis de suas amigas, quando viu seu caminho bloqueado por seis sonserinos dos últimos anos. Um rápido olhar para trás mostrou que outros seis sonserinos bloqueavam o caminho pelo qual vieram. Com todos os sonserinos com suas varinhas em mãos, apontadas para eles, e as caras zangadas que exibiam, até mesmo Crabbe seria capaz de perceber que as intenções deles não eram nada amigáveis.

"Mantenham-se juntas e bem agarradas umas às outras" Harry murmurou para as meninas enquanto observavam a aproximação dos sonserinos. Ele já estava pensando em como proceder, e um rápido olhar à fênix em seu ombro confirmou que a ajuda que necessitava estava disponível.

Identificando o líder dos sonserinos, Harry partiu para o ataque, mas apenas de forma verbal.

"Ei, Flint! Também decidiu passear um pouco com suas namoradas?"

'Ah, peguei o nervo deles' pensou Harry ao ver a imediata reação dos sonserinos à sua frente. O grupo mostrava faces vermelhas de raiva, e era claro que estavam a um instante de começar a disparar feitiços sobre os primeiro-anistas.

"Você foi longe demais, Potter. Vai aprender uma lição e retirar todo esse lixo trouxa daqui, ou sofrer..."

"E como você e seu bando de idiotas espera conseguir algo? Já aprenderam algum feitiço mais avançado que Lumos?" interrompeu o garoto, preparando-se para a ação.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" grunhiu o sonserino antes de gritar "AGORA!"

Harry e as meninas chegaram a perceber vários feitiços sendo lançados contra eles, logo antes de reaparecerem no sétimo andar, graças aos poderes de Fawkes. Não viram o resultado dos feitiços, porém, apenas ficaram sabendo bem mais tarde que onze dos doze sonserinos passariam uma ou mais noites na ala médica de Hogwarts, recuperando-se.

Graças a seus amigos elfos, a fama do já muito conhecido menino-que-sobrevivera subiu a novos patamares com a estória de como ele, sozinho, enfrentara e vencera uma dúzia de alunos mais velhos sem sofrer sequer um arranhão. E foi assim que a estória chegou ao Profeta Diário graças a Rita Skeeter, aumentando a fama do menino fora do castelo também. E esse fora do castelo significava agora o mundo todo, já que Skeeter estava conseguindo vender suas revelações especiais sobre o menino-que-sobrevivera para periódicos do mundo todo.

 _ **19/outubro/1991, campo de quadribol, manhã**_

Estava virando rotina ter que enfrentar Malfoy todo sábado de manhã. Dessa vez o loirinho decidira desafiar Harry para um duelo, e escolhera o campo de quadribol como local. E ainda convocara toda a escola para assistir. Quanta humilhação conseguiria ele ainda suportar?

"Aqui estão" disse Harry, colocando duas caixas sobre as duas pequenas mesas que os elfos trouxeram para o centro do campo.

"Aqui está o quê? O que você está aprontando dessa vez, Potter?" perguntou Draco.

"As armas, seu orelhudo" explicou o garoto da cicatriz em forma de raio. "Você escolheu por duelo e selecionou o local, a data e a hora. No mínimo terá que me deixar escolher as armas. E aqui estão elas."

Draco abriu sua caixa, e não fez ideia do que seriam aquelas peças ali dentro. Enquanto isso, madame Hooch, convidada a referendar o evento, gritou "Comecem!"

Draco ainda estava olhando aparvalhado para cada uma das peças quando ouviu Harry dizer: "Pronto? Lá vai!" Teve tempo apenas de erguer a cabeça para o garoto antes de ser atingido na testa e cair sentado no chão por uma bala de tinta amarela de paintball.

 _ **22/outubro/1991, Grande Hall, durante o café-da-manhã**_

A pedido de Harry, Susan havia solicitado nova presença de sua tia na escola, acompanhada por alguns aurores. Ela estava um pouco magoada com o menino por ter pedido um favor, mas recusado a contar o motivo. Tudo o que ele dissera era que seria uma grande surpresa para todos.

Assim que madame Amélia chegou Harry foi recebê-la e pediu que ela aguardasse apenas um momento enquanto ele convidava duas outras pessoas para acompanha-los, com o que se dirigiu então até a mesa dos professores, ignorando completamente o diretor que tentava questioná-lo sobre o motivo da interrupção.

"Professora McGonagall, lembra que eu perguntei-lhe sobre meios de verificar se um animal é de fato um animago? Gostaria de sua ajuda com um caso, se puder nos acompanhar. Professor Lupin, talvez seja interessante que nos acompanhe também. Poderá ajudar-nos na identificação de um indivíduo" disse Harry aos dois professores, que então se juntaram à comitiva de Amélia mais o irado diretor, que não parava de lançar olhares zangados ao menino e à fênix sobre seu ombro.

Chegando ao quadro da senhora gorda que protegia a entrada para a torre de Grifinória, Minerva não pôde deixar de perguntar: "O que estamos fazendo aqui, senhor Potter. E como o senhor descobriu essa entrada?"

"Professora, por favor," pediu o garoto. "Isso é realmente importante. Poderia nos conduzir até o dormitório dos meninos do primeiro-ano? Eu responderei suas questões assim que lidarmos com o problema principal."

O que se seguiu causou tamanha confusão que Minerva levou dias até voltar a questionar o garoto. Pedro Pettigrew vivo, e escondido em Hogwarts como rato de estimação dos Weasleys! Remo não cabia em si entre a felicidade de saber que Sirius Black era inocente e logo estaria livre, e a raiva de saber que ele fora encarcerado por tanto tempo sem julgamento por traição daquele Pedro que Remo chegara a considerar um herói! Mas Dumbledore não estava nada contente. A libertação de Sirius significava o fim de sua guarda sobre Harry. Ele precisava encontrar-se urgentemente com o padrinho de Harry e trazê-lo para seu lado antes que as coisas tomassem rumos imprevistos e indesejados.

 _ **22/outubro/16, sala de reunião inter-casas, final da tarde**_

"Harry, como você descobriu Pettigrew?" perguntou Susan.

"Fácil. O professor Lupin deu-me quase toda a informação necessária. Ele me contou sobre o grupo de alunos chamado Marotos do qual ele participara na escola, que incluía Pettigrew, meu pai e Sirius Black. Ele me contou também como esses três se tornaram animagos, e as formas de cada um. Assim que ele me contou a estória, eu sabia que havia algo importante ali, e que eu precisava me lembrar de algo mais para resolver o mistério. Levou algum tempo, mas finalmente eu me lembrei de que um de meus amigos elfos havia comentado sobre o rato de Weasley, que algo parecia estar errado com o rato e que ele cheirava a humano. Depois foi só ligar os fatos e preparar a captura."

"Muito bem, Harry" comentou Hermione, "agora, precisamos que você assine mais alguns documentos para nós. Você pode ficar sossegado que já devolvemos todo o dinheiro que tomamos emprestado de seu cofre, e os negócios estão indo de vento em popa. Quer ver os números exatos?"

"Estamos tendo lucro?" perguntou ele.

"Oh, sim! Estamos tendo um excelente lucro" respondeu Hermione.

"Isso é o bastante para mim. Confio em você, em todas vocês" respondeu ele, ganhando mostras de carinho e reconhecimento das meninas por sua confiança.

"Já planejou o que faremos no final de semana, Harry?" perguntou Tracy. "Uma garota precisa de algum tempo para se preparar para esse tipo de evento, você sabe."

"Oh, sim, já tenho tudo planejado. Vai ser melhor se vierem de calça ou shorts, algo esportivo, com que possam se movimentar livremente. Vocês vão aprender dois novos jogos: Twister e Queimada" respondeu Harry.

"E a comida?" perguntou Mandy.

"Pipoca! Vocês vão adorar! E também churros, algodão-doce, maçã-do-amor, amendoim salgado, batata frita e sorvetes!" disse Harry, feliz com as escolhas. Ele olhou para as garotas para ver a reação delas, e ficou um pouco preocupado ao vê-las distraídas, com um olhar sonhador, sem saber por quê. Sendo um garoto tão jovem, como poderia saber ele que as meninas sem contato com o mundo trouxa ficariam curiosas com o que poderia vir a ser uma maçã-do-amor?

 _ **26/outubro/1991, Grande Hall, manhã**_

Gringotes possuía um tipo especial de cofre para uso de magos e bruxas menores de idade. O chefe da casa estipulava um valor, até 50.000 galeões, e uma data anual de depósito. A cada ano, na data estipulada, o cofre da criança era completado até seu valor limite a partir do cofre da família, e a criança poderia fazer saques dele enquanto houvesse saldo disponível.

Draco insistira muito, e seu pai acabara cedendo e usando sua influência para conseguir que o cofre de Draco recebesse um limite especialmente alto: 200.000 galeões. Lucius só concordara porque Draco prometera nunca deixar o saldo do cofre cair a menos de 150.000 galeões, e que o limite era apenas para impressionar os outros sonserinos.

Na verdade, seu plano era tentar mais uma vez humilhar Potter, e ainda obter uma reparação financeira pelas vezes que o garoto levara a melhor. Durante o café da manhã Draco resolveu provocar seu inimigo gritando de sua mesa: "Ô da cicatriz! Sua família deve ser bem pobre, a julgar pelo tipo de roupas e companhias que você têm!"

Harry respirou fundo e preparava-se para responder ao esnobe garoto quando Dafne, à sua direita, colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e pediu em um sussurro: "Por favor, deixe ele comigo dessa vez."

Após receber um aceno afirmativo do menino, Dafne começou a preparar a armadilha para o patético sonserino.

"Ei, Draquinho, vai se proteger atrás da fortuna de papai ou está querendo comparar apenas o que vocês têm em seus cofres pessoais?"

"Ah! Como se eu precisasse de ajuda para ganhar desse patético moleque de rua!" respondeu Malfoy.

"Quer apostar então? O conteúdo de seu cofre pessoal contra o dele, para quem tiver mais depositado no banco" propôs a loirinha.

"Fechado! Professor Snape será o juiz!" determinou Draco, levantando e retirando do bolso interno de suas vestes o seu extrato de Gringotes, sem desconfiar por um instante de que a menina tivesse colaborado fácil demais com seu plano.

"De acordo!" disse Dafne, também levantando e caminhando calmamente até o mestre de Poções enquanto tirava de sua mochila o extrato de Potter.

"E por que o extrato do senhor Potter está em seu poder, senhorita Greengrass?" perguntou Snape assim que ela se aproximou dele.

Assumindo um ar de importância, a menina colocou toda a arrogância que pôde em sua resposta: "Porque o senhor Potter é uma pessoa ocupada demais para poder dar atenção a tais matérias triviais e concordou que eu cuidasse para ele desses assuntos."

Ambos os alunos entregaram os extratos a Snape. Olhando primeiro para o papel entregue por Malfoy, o professor sorriu para seu aluno ao perceber que ele havia conseguido a expansão do limite tradicional para os cofres de menores de idade. Mas ao olhar para o extrato entregue por Dafne, seu queixo caiu. Ao contrário de Draco, que só possuía em seu cofre o dinheiro recebido de seu pai, o cofre de Harry continha toda a receita obtida pela Associação das Noivas de Potter, ultrapassando no momento os dezessete milhões de galeões.

Snape retirou sua varinha e realizou alguns feitiços confirmando a autenticidade do documento antes de virar-se para sua aluna, perguntando confuso: "Como isso?"

"O senhor Potter não é um mero esbanjador da fortuna familiar, como certos outros," respondeu Dafne, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o herdeiro dos Malfoy. "Ele sabe ganhar seu próprio dinheiro e investir seus proventos lucrativamente para não precisar viver da caridade paterna."

Draco foi forçado a preencher ali mesmo uma transferência de fundos e enviá-la a Gringotes. Ele estava seriamente considerando se seria melhor ficar em Hogwarts durante esse, e talvez alguns outros, Natal. Explicar o que acontecera a quase duzentos mil galeões para seu pai poderia se tornar rapidamente uma experiência muito dolorida.

 _ **03/novembro/1991, salas especiais do Quinto Andar, tarde**_

Até que enfim um sábado sem ter que enfrentar alguma disputa contra o perdedor profissional de Sonserina. Será que o arrogante loirinho teria finalmente aprendido a lição ou apenas não conseguira preparar algum plano mirabolante a tempo? Esta era a dúvida que passou pela cabeça de Harry enquanto ele assistia com as garotas à encenação da primeira peça teatral de Hogwarts: 'Homem e Super-Homem' de George Bernard Shaw. E a próxima peça já estava sendo anunciada para o mês de dezembro: 'Esperando Godot' de Samuel Beckett.

Não é que pensar em Malfoy fosse de modo algum interessante, mas Harry estava preocupado com um novo desenvolvimento em relação às suas assim autoproclamadas noivas: elas agora não mais se limitavam a beijar-lhe as bochechas. Não que elas fossem além de um rápido selinho, ou que ele não gostasse, mas Harry era um completo novato em relação a garotas e relacionamentos, e ele morria de medo de fazer algo errado. E ele descobrira ser completamente incapaz de dizer não a uma menina se ela usasse nele aquelas carinhas e jeitinhos que elas tinham de sobra: o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, a carinha de choro, o sorrisinho maroto, o jeitinho tímido de menininha desamparada; tudo aquilo eram armas mortíferas!

Mas como valia a pena a amizade delas! Elas o haviam tornado milionário, e ainda o incentivavam muito, em todos os aspectos. Seus estudos estavam indo muito bem, apenas que ele decidira não mostrar aos professores, e especialmente ao diretor, quão grande seu progresso era. Principalmente, ele não queria que ninguém descobrisse o quanto ele aprendera com os elfos. A forma deles fazerem magia era tão mais natural e simples! Era espantoso que ninguém nunca tivesse se dado ao trabalho de realmente conhece-los e aprecia-los.

Foi difícil, mas finalmente ele conseguira a permissão dos elfos para ensinar a forma de magia deles às garotas. Em troca, elas deveriam fazer um juramento de não revelar nada a ninguém sem a permissão deles e nunca maltratá-los. Um preço pequeno por tamanho poder, como logo todas perceberam, aceitando prontamente o juramento.

Harry ficara muito feliz com a decisão delas. Logo elas seriam capazes de defender a si próprias e, juntos, haveria poucas coisas que eles não pudessem fazer. Harry estava cheio de planos, e começava aos poucos a compartilhar esses planos com suas amigas, testando a receptividade delas à suas ideias e pedindo a colaboração delas para melhorar ainda mais sua visão para um mundo melhor.

 _ **05/novembro/1991, gabinete do diretor, noite**_

Alvo Dumbledore estava preocupado. Nunca sua escola fora tão pouco sua. Nas últimas semanas ele só contara com a presença de sua fênix por uns poucos dias, e apenas por que ela preferiu voltar a seu poleiro para sua 'queima'. Os elfos ainda o obedeciam, desde que ele não pedisse nada referente a Harry Potter e o bando de garotas que o acompanhavam. As pinturas nada tinham a informar-lhe sobre o garoto, era como se elas ficassem congeladas e insensíveis a cada vez que o menino se aproximava delas. Os fantasmas do castelo recusavam-se a colaborar. O próprio castelo recusava-se a colaborar! O charme que lhe avisava sempre que Potter deixava o castelo ainda estava ativo, mas tudo o mais falhava sem explicações. Charmes para escutar ou informar a posição do menino dentro do castelo deixavam de funcionar poucos segundos após serem aplicados. Era uma conspiração, mas Alvo não via nada que pudesse fazer.

Os puristas haviam fisgado sua isca, e aceitado felizes a criação do posto de Grande Inquisidor de Hogwarts. No entanto, estavam sendo precavidos, algo que era raro para aquela turma de egocêntricos e, ao invés de apontarem imediatamente alguém para o posto e iniciarem as mudanças, haviam adiado a posse do Inquisidor para depois do Natal, de forma que o acordo de Dumbledore e Fudge com os alunos não fosse quebrado. E mais, Alvo estava certo que nas próximas semanas algumas novas leis seriam propostas por eles para a educação mágica, de modo que assumiriam o cargo com amplo respaldo legal. Dumbledore teria que vigiar de perto quaisquer propostas de leis encaminhadas no futuro próximo, para que os puristas não conseguissem um poder excessivo sobre os alunos, ou seu plano falharia.

Sirius estava causando certa demora nos planos de Alvo. O rapaz ficara seriamente enfraquecido com sua prolongada estadia em Azkaban, mas agora se recuperava rapidamente. Pelo menos não fora difícil convencê-lo da necessidade de manter o menino em Hogwarts, e Alvo sequer necessitara revelar a profecia ao Maroto, guardando aquela arma para outra ocasião.


	4. Capítulo 4

**A/N:** shindou: obrigado pelo seu comentário. O site aqui remove automaticamente endereços de e-mail e webpages dos comentários. Se quiser entrar em contato, faça o login antes de comentar, assim posso usar o mecanismo de resposta interna para responder. Quanto à frequência dos capítulos, tentarei colocar um por semana, mas eventualmente usarei duas quando a vida real interferir ;-)

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – Agora é guerra!**

 _ **21/Dezembro/1991, gabinete do Diretor, final da tarde**_

Alvo estava esperando a chegada do pequeno Harry assim que o garoto concluísse a última aula do ano. Amanhã cedo, sábado, os estudantes estariam indo para seus lares, comemorar as festas de final de ano, retornando apenas no domingo, 5 de janeiro.

Fora difícil suportar calado tantas mudanças que ele considerava prejudiciais ocorrendo à sua volta. A quantidade de material trouxa no castelo, a liberdade e miscigenação entre casas que os alunos tanto apreciaram, a invasão de perigosas ideias trouxas como a de igualdade básica entre os seres conscientes... sim, era uma ideia interessante e importante, mas o mundo mágico não estava preparado para tal coisa, e tentar disseminá-la prematuramente só faria com que os puristas se radicalizassem ainda mais em suas posições, e eles tinham o comando.

Tanto era assim que tudo aquilo logo sofreria uma reviravolta em breve. Ao retornarem das festas, os alunos receberiam duas notícias chocantes: primeiro, que o acordo que permitira todas aquelas alterações não seria renovado, e tudo deveria voltar ao normal; segundo, que para forçar esse retorno à normalidade e colocar um freio em qualquer tentativa de rebelião, um Inquisidor estaria presente em Hogwarts para forçar a obediência dos alunos.

Alvo esperava de todo o coração que esse cargo de Inquisidor fosse dado a Lucio Malfoy. O nome Malfoy já virara motivo de chacota na escola, com as constantes derrotas do pequeno Draco para o jovem Harry a cada desafio lançado. Seria bom se o pai também fosse desmoralizado um pouco, poderia abrir uma brecha na fação purista que poderia ser utilizada para trazer alguns deles para o lado do Bem Maior.

Outro problema que teria que receber atenção era o grupo de garotas que cercara o pequeno Harry praticamente desde o início. Espertas, aquelas meninas! Elas estavam fazendo tanto dinheiro para o garoto que logo ele teria ainda mais já à sua disposição do que o que esperava por sua maioridade em Gringotes. Alvo estava certo que com uns poucos comentários sobre as atividades não escolares e o risco de promiscuidade com tantas meninas sempre ao redor de Harry no ouvido do Inquisidor, logo toda aquela produção e venda de artigos relacionados ao menino-que-sobrevivera seria interrompida e ele seria separado daquelas perigosas bruxinhas.

E ali, sentado à sua frente, estava sua melhor chance para conseguir alguma influência direta sobre o jovem Harry. Sirius Orion Black, chefe da prestigiosa família Black, padrinho do menino, um dos famosos Marotos junto com o pai do menino, lia intrigado o arquivo escolar de seu afilhado.

Uma pancada na porta do escritório anunciou a chegada do jovem Harry, que foi solicitado a entrar. Antes que os adultos pudessem fazer qualquer comentário, o menino cuidou de começar a conversa.

"Oi! Você é Sirius, meu padrinho?"

"Sim, Harry, eu sou. Que tal um abraço?" respondeu Sirius.

Harry achou aquilo estranho. Afinal, ele nunca vira o homem antes, e ele já vinha pedindo abraços, como se fossem velhos amigos se reencontrando? Melhor fazer algumas perguntas para saber as intenções desse cara.

"Como meu guardião, e eu sendo o último dos Potters, você poderia me emancipar. Acha que poderíamos discutir..."

"Não, Harry!" respondeu de pronto Sirius. "Você ainda é muito jovem para sequer pensar nessa possibilidade."

"Entendo" respondeu Harry, mesmo que não entendesse tanto assim. "E quanto minha educação? Eu tinha essa bolsa para Eaton..."

"Harry, Hogwarts é a melhor escola do mundo mágico. Você é um mago, Harry, precisa desenvolver seus dons e Hogwarts é o melhor lugar para isso" comentou Sirius, um pouco chateado pela recepção fria do garoto e sua insistência em abandonar o mundo mágico.

"Ótimo, isso facilita tudo!" respondeu o garoto, deixando espantados os dois adultos que não entenderam a natureza do comentário.

"Como assim, Harry?" perguntou Dumbledore cautelosamente.

"É óbvio! Sirius deixou claro que é outro ditador, como você, diretor. Recusou o que há de mais importante para mim sem sequer fazer uma pergunta para entender meu lado da situação. Isso deixa claro que ele é inútil para mim, apenas outro obstáculo a superar, de modo que não preciso me preocupar em voltar a vê-lo nunca mais. Adeus!"

E com isso o garoto virou-se e começou a andar até a porta. Alvo, no entanto, usou sua varinha para selar a porta. Era fundamental que Sirius tivesse uma chance de iniciar um relacionamento com o garoto.

"Harry, eu fui o melhor amigo de seu pai e um grande amigo de sua mãe. Há tantas estórias que eu poderia contar..." começou Sirius, percebendo que precisava agir rápido ou seu primeiro encontro com o afilhado bem poderia ser o último.

"Tenho certeza que o diretor tem tempo de sobra para ouvi-las, ele não faz nada útil por aqui mesmo" respondeu Harry antes de olhar para Fawkes, como sempre empoleirado em seu ombro. "Eu, no entanto, tenho pessoas que apreciam quem eu sou e não tentam me mudar e não vou perder tempo com manipuladores."

Com isso, e uma súbita chama vermelha, o menino sumiu do escritório. Nenhum adulto voltou a vê-lo até a noite do dia 5, quando os estudantes retornaram de casa.

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, manhã**_

Nem todos os alunos estavam já presentes para o desjejum quando uma comitiva chegou e tomou assentos na mesa principal. Os quatro chefes de casas foram logo despachados aos respectivos dormitórios para garantir que os alunos estivessem todos presentes o mais rápido possível.

Da mesa de Corvinal Harry imediatamente percebeu que algo grande estava para acontecer. O olhar malévolo dos recém-chegados a todos os alunos sentados em mesas que não as suas era clara indicação de que Hogwarts estava prestes a sofrer uma tentativa de brusca guinada em direção ao elitismo, ao preconceito e ao autoritarismo.

"Avisem todos para reunirem-se nas salas comuns de suas casas logo após sermos liberados" disse ele alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por muitos de seus amigos, mas não o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos ocupantes da mesa dos professores.

Logo os últimos alunos chegavam apressados, seguidos de mais de vinte aurores que ocuparam posições nas duas paredes laterais do recinto, exceto por três que fecharam as portas de entrada e permaneceram em frente a elas, impedindo a saída.

Alvo Dumbledore foi o primeiro a falar, e ele apenas rapidamente apresentou os demais. Foi seguido por Lucio Malfoy, presente ao evento como representante do Conselho de Administração de Hogwarts.

"Foi com grande angústia e tristeza que vimos tradições milenares sendo depreciadas, o respeito devido àqueles de melhor nascimento negado, os costumes que fazem da sociedade mágica humana o ápice da criação ridicularizados e substituídos por atitudes dignas dos mais vis dos trouxas, impotentes para defender a nobre hierarquia de nossa sociedade porque um pequeno grupo de rebeldes sem passado ou dignidade forçou suas mal concebidas e detestáveis ideias sobre crianças ingênuas que ainda não tiveram tempo nem oportunidade de conhecer e apreciar os corretos e elevados modos de agir transmitidos por nossos ancestrais desde os primórdios de nossa civilização."

Lucio bem poderia ter parado naquele primeiro parágrafo. Continuar por mais meia hora apenas repetindo o que já expressara em suas primeiras palavras apenas entediou a maioria dos presentes. Só no final é que surgiu uma novidade.

"...e é por isso que decidimos propor a criação de um novo cargo, o de Grande Inquisidor de Hogwarts. Para garantir que os nobres ideais e elevada moral de nossos antepassados voltem a ser ensinados e respeitados pelas futuras gerações, e que as corruptoras ideias e influências trazidas da decadente e perniciosa sociedade trouxa sejam expulsas de um ambiente mais refinado onde não fazem parte e não podem, de modo algum, serem permitidas..."

Foi então a vez de Pio Thicknesse discursar como representante do Wizengamot. Esse pelo menos não tomou muito tempo. Pudera, não fez mais do que repetir parte das críticas de Malfoy. O coitado não parecia estar muito habituado a pensamentos originais. Por fim, Pio apresentou quem ocuparia o cargo de Grande Inquisidor: "É assim que tenho a enorme honra de apresentar a primeira Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts, nossa mui estimada companheira, Madame Dolores Umbridge, a quem passo a palavra."

Se alguns alunos já estavam abismados pelo grau de preconceito e esnobismo que Lucio e Pio haviam demonstrado, a tal de Dolores mostrou rapidamente que eles eram nada perto do que ela era capaz. Após outra meia hora de entediante discurso defendendo a nobre supremacia dos puros-sangues, ela finalmente chegou ao centro da questão.

"...e para esse fim decretamos o seguinte:

"Decreto Educacional No. 23: Fica estabelecido que todas as violações de regulamentos e normas cometidas por alunos deste estabelecimento serão encaminhadas à Grande Inquisidora, que terá plenos poderes para administrar e supervisionar os castigos e punições melhor adequados à severidade da infração.

"Decreto Educacional No. 24: Fica proibida a posse e a utilização de quaisquer itens de fabricação trouxa dentro do castelo ou das terras e campos pertencentes a Hogwarts. Os alunos terão até o final do dia de hoje para desfazer-se de tais itens sem incorrer em punição.

"Decreto Educacional No. 25: Como os alunos desta instituição demonstraram total falta de respeito e aquiescência com o sistema de casas ora vigente, e com o intuito de estabelecer um grau mínimo de hierarquia e respeito e assegurar os privilégios de quem de direito, os alunos passarão a serem separados por sua situação social, a saber: puros-sangues de ascendência nobre, demais puros-sangues, meio-sangue e nascidos-trouxa. A interação entre alunos de diferentes posições deve ser mantida no nível mínimo necessário, e com a devida manifestação de respeito e deferência para com o aluno de maior status, sob pena de castigos ao ofensor.

"Decreto Educacional No. 26: Face aos excessos ocorridos recentemente e ao desrespeito e desinteresse dos alunos pelo sistema de pontos e a Copa das Casas, queda extinto o Decreto Educacional No. 4 de 6/agosto/1067 que estipulava como únicas punições aplicáveis aos alunos a retirada de pontos, a detenção e a expulsão. A Grande Inquisidora passa a ter o direito de infligir aos alunos infratores qualquer punição que julgue justa e cabível à severidade da infração, incluindo castigos corporais.

"Decreto Educacional No. 27: Cada aluno só poderá tomar suas refeições na mesa reservada à sua condição social. A Grande Inquisidora cuidará para que pratos de origem trouxa ou estrangeira sejam eliminados do cardápio, bem como assegurará que cardápios adequados sejam estabelecidos a cada categoria social. Isso inclui a limitação de qualidade e variedade servida às classes mais simples, para que as classes superiores possam receber uma alimentação condizente com seu status.

"Decreto Educacional No. 28: Dada a responsabilidade e importância do cargo, apenas os alunos puros-sangues de ascendência nobre serão considerados aptos a exercer o cargo de Monitor.

"Decreto Educacional No. 29: Dado o desrespeito com que as tradições do mundo mágico foram tratadas recentemente, o nobre e tradicional esporte do Quadribol fica vetado àqueles que não forem de puro-sangue.

"Decreto Educacional No. 30: Fica instituída como obrigatória, para os alunos não puro-sangue, a disciplina de 'Boa conduta e Bons Costumes', para que os alunos menos favorecidos aprendam suas obrigações e deveres, e não mais tenham a desculpa de ignorância para faltas cometidas contra seus melhores.

"Decreto Educacional No. 31: Fica proibido o uso de magia por parte dos impuros de sangue fora dos recintos de aula até que atinjam a maioridade.

"Decreto Educacional No. 32: Fica estabelecido, a partir desta data, o sistema preferencial de atendimento aos alunos. O tempo extraclasse dos professores, os livros da biblioteca e todos os demais recursos da escola só poderão ser utilizados por um aluno de dada classe social se nenhum aluno de classe superior deles precisar. Surgindo tal necessidade após o referido recurso estar em uso pelo aluno de menor status, o aluno de maior status tem o direito de exigir a imediata cessão do mesmo para seu uso.

"Isso é o que temos de momento. Novos decretos poderão, e serão, emitidos tão logo se façam necessários. Para alguns de vocês eles podem parecer excessivos, mas isso só ocorre em virtude do anarquismo que lhes foi permitido até o momento. Em breve vocês estarão desfrutando todos dos benefícios trazidos pela disciplina e correta hierarquia de direitos e deveres, e ficarão gratos a nós adultos por tomarmos a responsabilidade de reconduzi-los ao caminho certo..."

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Sala Precisa, logo depois**_

Harry agora era um soldado em missão, e a guerra acabara de começar. As assim ditas autoridades do mundo mágico queriam jogar pela janela todas as conquistas que os alunos de Hogwarts conseguiram com tantos esforços. Nem pensar!

Umbridge encerrara sua fala pedindo que os alunos buscassem suas posses e retornassem ao Grande Hall para a atribuição de um novo dormitório conforme a classe social de cada um. Harry aproveitara a confusão e correu para a sala precisa, conseguindo fugir do olhar nem tão atento dos aurores que acompanhavam os alunos. Aparentemente nem todos eles estavam felizes com o rumo que a situação estava tomando.

Assim que chegou àquela maravilhosa sala que seus amigos elfos haviam lhe mostrado, o garoto a transformou em um gigantesco espaço recreativo central, com pequenas salas de estar laterais para uso como locais de estudo, jogos ou o que mais precisassem. A cada lado do espaço, e sobre as salas menores, vários andares com suítes com quatro camas em cada uma iriam acomodar os alunos que estivessem dispostos a lutar contra aquele absurdo que a Pequena Usurpadora impor sobre eles.

Em segundos ele chamara seus amigos elfos, convocara-os a lutar ao lado dos alunos e distribuíra algumas tarefas imediatas. Agora ele estava criando uma porta para cada uma das salas comuns das casas e convocando os alunos para que se juntassem a ele ao invés de obedecer às ordens dadas pela Pesadelo Rosa.

A totalidade de Lufa-lufa logo se juntava a ele, seguidos de perto pela quase totalidade de Grifinória; apenas Percy e Rony Weasley, ainda bravos com ele, declinaram vir. Boa parte de Corvinal, cerca de três quartos da casa, também se juntou a eles. Apenas em Sonserina o contingente rebelde foi pequeno: pouco mais de um quarto dos alunos. Não que não houvesse mais alunos com vontade de participar, Harry bem sabia que cerca de metade dos alunos da casa lhe eram favoráveis, mas parte deles estava amedrontada pela reação que os pais poderiam ter sabendo da rebeldia das crianças. Alguns temiam o tipo de represálias que o governo poderia tomar contra seus pais, que lá trabalhavam. Harry compreendeu a situação desses, e de alguns alunos de Corvinal, e prometeu não guardar nenhuma mágoa contra eles. No fundo, contar com alguns alunos 'infiltrados' no campo adversário poderia vir a ser vantajoso.

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Lufa-lufa, manhã**_

Dawling era tido como um dos aurores mais fiéis ao Ministro da Magia, daí ter sido colocado como líder do grupo de aurores que acompanhariam os alunos de Lufa-lufa, e o chefe dos rebeldes, Harry Potter, até seus aposentos. Pena que tinham recebido ordens de esperar pelos alunos à porta da Sala Comum, sem entrar. Quando ele finalmente cansou de esperar e entrou, pôde apenas constatar que nenhum aluno estava ali. Sua primeira grande missão, e não havia como ela ter dado mais errado!

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Grifinória, manhã**_

O auror Shacklebolt também cansou de esperar e adentrou a Sala Comum de Grifinória para encontrar dois imensos canários no centro da sala, piando e batendo asas histericamente. Depois de dois 'finite', dois irmãos Weasley o informaram do desaparecimento dos demais alunos através de uma porta temporária, controlada pelo líder rebelde Potter. Shacklebolt precisou de muito controle para não rir.

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, manhã**_

Dumbledore estava confuso, abismado até, mas no geral feliz. A guerra que ele queria criar mas apenas observar de longe começara antes mesmo do que ele achara possível. Ele considerava ambos os estudantes rebeldes e a facção purista do governo como inimigos. Agora, um deles seria derrotado e o outro sairia provavelmente fraco o bastante para ser facilmente controlado.

No entanto, uma pequena dúvida prejudicava sua total felicidade com os acontecimentos. O jovem Harry conseguira desaparecer levando consigo dois terços da escola, mesmo sob supervisão de aurores. Como? Para ser sincero, ele mesmo teria dificuldade em realizar tal feito, não que ele jamais fosse confessar isso a ninguém. Isso causava apreensão no velho mago. Um jovem órfão inteligente e cheio de recursos, capaz de angariar a fidelidade de seus pares e colocar-se como líder até mesmo de estudantes bem mais velhos... A última vez que ele ouvira essa estória ela terminou muito mal para o mundo mágico. Ele precisaria garantir que o mesmo não voltasse a acontecer dessa vez.

De nada adiantou vasculhar todo o castelo. Nenhum sinal foi encontrado dos alunos desaparecidos. Umbridge gritava histericamente ordens à esquerda e à direita, mas nada parecia dar certo, a tal ponto que Lucio Malfoy decidiu que seria melhor para ele estar em outro lugar quando o grande fracasso da Inquisidora viesse a ser conhecido fora da escola. Quem sabe sua ausência evitaria que seu nome ficasse manchado. Infelizmente, tão logo Lucio deu um passo para fora do castelo, ele percebeu que na verdade dera um passo para dentro. Ele foi persistente. Tentou novamente meia dúzia de vezes. Alguém disse que o sinal mais claro de extrema burrice era ficar fazendo a mesma coisa na esperança de uma hora receber um resultado diferente. Nada lisonjeiro para Lucio lembrar desse ditado nessa hora.

Os elfos estavam fazendo bem a sua parte na revolta. Nenhum membro da Comissão sairia do castelo, como após mais tempo do que necessário para uma pessoa com um cérebro normal necessitaria, o senhor Malfoy finalmente compreendeu (os aurores e professores não estavam impedidos, como logo descobriram). Cada vez que ele tentava sair, um elfo o fazia virar para o interior do castelo. Enquanto os estudantes rebeldes desfrutaram um delicioso almoço na Sala Precisa, o pessoal no Grande Hall teve que contentar-se com mingau de aveia e água. Foi nesse momento que Dumbledore descobriu que nem mesmo a ele os elfos estavam obedecendo. Logo a seguir, uma grande faixa apareceu no centro do Salão, com os seguintes dizeres: "Nós, alunos de Hogwarts, exigimos: 1) a imediata extinção do cargo de Grande Inquisidor de Hogwarts; 2) a revogação de todos os decretos educacionais recém-publicados; 3) a adoção das mudanças acordadas no início do ano letivo de forma permanente e irrevogável; 4) a proibição de roupas cor-de-rosa em Hogwarts."

Umbridge estava além de furiosa, ela queria sangue! Esse deveria ser seu grande momento, o ápice de sua carreira, assumir o controle de Hogwarts e garantir que os membros das futuras gerações conhecessem exatamente seu lugar no esquema das coisas e se conformasse a ele. E cadê seus alunos? Pouquíssimos Corvinais, apenas dois Grifinórios, ninguém de Lufa-lufa!

Ela percorreu os olhos sobre os alunos presentes. Todos puros-sangues! Como instilar neles o gosto pela liderança e pelo poder, quando estão comendo mingau e sem inferiores a quem impor suas vontades e desejos? Desse modo não iria funcionar. Sem encontrar os alunos para poder puni-los e discipliná-los, seus planos fracassariam. Onde estariam esses fedelhos?

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Sala Precisa, logo após o almoço**_

Harry, depois de uma refeição digna de um gourmet, convocou seu conselho de guerra, mais conhecido como Associação das Noivas de Potter, e distribuiu algumas missões. Parte das meninas já estava entrevistando todos os alunos, pegando nome, ano e as disciplinas em que os estudantes por ventura tivessem grande conhecimento ou sérias dificuldades. Afinal, eles estavam em uma escola, e não deviam negligenciar os estudos. Hermione, Dafne, Padma e Su Li já estavam tabulando os resultados que as demais meninas vinham trazendo, tentando determinar quem poderia ajudar quem quando. Elas estavam encarregadas de encontrar o pessoal que iria servir como professores aos colegas, e estabelecer horários para o estudo das diversas disciplinas.

"Tive uma ideia!" disse Harry às quatro organizadoras. "Reservem duas sessões de duas horas cada para o pessoal de cada ano para uma matéria adicional. Eu indicarei os professores depois que puder conversar com eles e convencê-los a ajudar."

"Qual sua grande ideia, Potter?" perguntou Dafne.

"Querida," disse o menino pegando a mão da loirinha, "se você quer mesmo ser minha noiva, deveria estar me chamando de Harry. Não seja tão fria comigo."

Se olhares pudessem matar, Harry estaria dois terços morto naquele instante. Apenas o pequeno sorrisinho no canto dos lábios da menina evitaria sua morte completa com o olhar que ela lhe endereçou. "Vai responder minha pergunta ou não, Harry?"

Como ela conseguira pronunciar o nome do menino como se fosse uma maldição mortífera em algum idioma antigo, ele jamais compreenderia. Para a conservação de sua boa saúde, ele resolveu não postergar mais.

"Magia élfica!" ele disse sorrindo e estalando os dedos. Imediatamente o livro à sua frente passou a flutuar a 30 cm de altura. "Sem varinhas, sem encantamento, sem teorias mirabolantes. Apenas visualize o que deseja e faça sua magia alcançar o resultado desejado."

"É por isso que você passa tanto tempo com eles! Você aprendeu a magia deles, não é?" perguntou Su.

"Em parte. Na verdade, os elfos são grandes amigos, extremamente leais, gentis e altruístas. Poucos humanos merecem o mesmo elogio" explicou ele.

"E você vai nos ensinar, não é?" perguntou Hermione.

"Os próprios elfos podem ensinar a nós todos. Eu mesmo ainda tenho muito que aprender. Mas haverá um preço por isso: um juramento de que essa magia só será usada para o bem. Vou pedir as palavras exatas depois, eu só me lembro do sentido geral. Mas não é nada que uma pessoa de boas intenções hesitaria em concordar."

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, tarde**_

Nem mesmo as lareiras estavam funcionando para entrar ou sair do castelo, como comprovou um rápido teste. Podia-se conversar com outras pessoas, mas o trânsito de pessoas fora desativado.

Mais aurores chegaram, a pedido de Umbridge, mas os alunos desaparecidos continuavam assim, desaparecidos. A hora do chá chegara e passara, sem nenhum chá. Comida é mingau, bebida é água. Você tem fome de quê? Você tem sede de quê? Vai passar vontade se não é de mingau e água.

Pelo menos a Grande Inquisidora, em sua imensurável bondade, concedera que os alunos pudessem trabalhar em seus deveres de casa, ou estudassem seus livros, ao invés de ficarem olhando para a cara uns dos outros como passaram a manhã toda fazendo.

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Sala Precisa, noite**_

Dera bastante trabalho, mas chegaram a um consenso sobre horários para estudos e atribuição de 'professores' que não sobrecarregou ninguém e garantiu a todos que suas necessidades seriam atendidas.

Houve mais discussão quanto a quem dormiria com quem, mas mesmo isso logo foi resolvido. Se alguns dos quartos seriam mistos, não era direito de ninguém criticar a decisão dos outros. No entanto, Harry ficou um pouco surpreso a descobrir que um dos quartos mistos era o dele.

"Hoje Sara, Su Li e Tracy dormirão em seu quarto. Amanhã será Megan, Morag e Padma. Haverá um rodízio diário. Não se preocupe, já foi tudo organizado" disse-lhe Hermione.

"Presumo que eu não tenha direito a uma opinião?" perguntou Harry.

"Claro que tem!" respondeu Hermione, para espanto do menino, até que ela clarificou: "Apenas guarde-a bem escondidinha apenas para você mesmo. Aqui, mande rápido essa carta para Skeeter. Queremos que todo o mundo mágico conheça a maravilhosa nova Hogwarts que os puristas estão criando o quanto antes!"

 _ **06/janeiro/1992 – Hogwarts, ala de convidados no quarto andar, noite**_

Não era um bom dia para Lucio. O patriarca dos Malfoys até começara bem, com um discurso dizendo exatamente àquela gentalha em Hogwarts o que ele pensava do mundo trouxa e das reinvindicações daqueles pirralhos. Porém, desde que Dolores terminara o discurso dela, tudo andara ladeira abaixo.

Imagine, passar o dia a mingau e água! Um homem da sua importância, com diversos assuntos a tratar no Ministério, impedido de sair do castelo! E agora o cúmulo dos absurdos: ter que arrumar sua própria cama! Que queriam fazer dele, um elfo doméstico? Foi então que Lucio teve a ideia de chamar um de seus elfos para arrumar-lhe a cama, trazer-lhe uma refeição digna e cuidar de seu conforto.

"Dobby!"

"Mestre chamou?" respondeu o maltratado elfo ao chegar.

Lucio pegou a pilha de peças e jogou-a para o elfo, ordenado: "Arrume essa cama, depois traga-me uma refeição decente e um bom vinho para acompanha-la. Rápido, criatura preguiçosa!"

"Mestre deu roupa para Dobby" respondeu o elfo pescando de entre os lençóis e fronha uma calça de pijama. "Dobby está livre. Mestre ruim que arrume a própria cama!"

Segundos depois um excitado elfo estava oferecendo seus serviços a um espantado menino alguns andares acima.

 _ **07/janeiro/1992 - Grande Hall, manhã**_

Uma sonambúlica Comissão de altas personalidades juntou-se aos professores de Hogwarts para outra refeição de mingau e água. Por vários motivos, nenhum deles conseguira dormir durante a noite. Primeiro, o barulho. Parecia que uma manada de hipogrifos fizera uma festa de arromba no andar superior ao deles noite adentro. Segundo, os sustos gelados. Era horrível a sensação de estar quase dormindo e ser brutalmente acordado pela passagem de um congelante fantasma através de seu corpo. Terceiro, uma poeira asfixiante e malcheirosa parecia surgir do nada a cada poucos minutos. Quarto, as goteiras de água gelada. Como poderia estar praticamente chovendo do teto do quarto andar em um castelo com sete andares completos era um mistério, mas as goteiras estavam lá e não havia mágica ao alcance dos membros da Comissão capaz de acabar com elas. Quinto, a luz intermitente. Você fechava os olhos, sentia uma luz cegante banhar todo o quarto, mas ela desaparecia tão logo você abrisse os olhos. Sexto, a fumaça que entrava por baixo da porta sempre que ela era fechada. Sétimo, a conversa irritante. Era como se meia dúzia de pessoas começasse a conversar em algum idioma incompreensível assim que você deitava na cama. O duro é que seu cérebro não entendia nada, mas ficava tentando entender, o que gerava uma terrível dor de cabeça depois de algum tempo.

"Dolores, querida," disse Lucio à Grande Inquisidora em seu tom mais afetado, "Diga-me que você tem uma boa ideia sobre como lidar com a situação."

Dolores não tinha, e ficou feliz com a chegada das corujas com a correspondência, que permitiria a ela evitar ter que responder à pergunta. E lá estava, estampada na primeira página do Profeta Diário, a estória completa da desventura da Comissão para o Aperfeiçoamento da Educação Mágica no dia anterior. Eles tinham encontrado um nome tão pomposo, e tinham ideais tão nobres! No entanto, seriam motivo de chacota em todo mundo mágico.

 _ **18/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, manhã**_

Alvo Dumbledore entrou no Salão Principal do castelo feliz com o café-da-manhã que tomara no bar de seu irmão mais novo. Aberforth era um excelente cozinheiro. Não agradava ao velho mago que ele não pudesse entrar na cozinha de sua escola, mas o fato de que os funcionários de Hogwarts podiam entrar e sair livremente do castelo e não eram incomodados em seu sono era uma benção. De nada adiantara ter mudado a acomodação dos visitantes para o lado oposto do castelo no sexto andar, ou para a ala Norte do terceiro, ou... bem, nada adiantara, os membros da Comissão simplesmente não conseguiam dormir à noite e portanto passavam a maior parte da manhã adormecidos na mesa dos professores no Grande Hall, sentados em suas cadeiras com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

Pelo menos as aulas recomeçaram depois de três dias de tentativas inúteis para encontrar os alunos desaparecidos. O curioso era que todos os deveres de casa acabavam entregues, mesmo os dos alunos sumidos. Bastava o professor distrair-se um segundo para que a pilha imediatamente aumentasse de tamanho, e lá estavam eles. Pelo menos era um motivo de felicitação para o velho diretor saber que seus alunos rebeldes não estavam ficando para trás em seus estudos.

O problema maior era que Alvo precisava de uma guerra acirrada, e o que encontrara fora um massacre. A opinião popular estava toda a favor dos alunos, a fação purista já estava entregando os pontos e, embora não os tivesse visto desde o início das hostilidades, ele estava quase certo de que os rebeldes estavam passando muito melhor do que os alunos que acataram as mudanças. Deviam até estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

Alvo olhou outra vez para os alunos presentes e uma ideia passou por sua mente. Ele estava notando que, mais uma vez, quase nenhum Corvinal e vários dos Sonserinos não estavam presentes. Parece que alguns alunos estavam conseguindo melhores refeições alhures, o que só fazia aumentar seu temor sobre o grau de domínio que o jovem Harry tinha sobre sua escola.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Após uma guerra sempre vem outra guerra**

 _ **22/janeiro/1992 – Dormitório dos primeiro-anistas de Sonserina**_

O pequeno Draco Malfoy sonhara por anos em estudar em Hogwarts. Seria o início de sua carreira rumo à fama, à glória, ao poder e à riqueza. Só que não... Nenhum de seus sonhos deu certo. Desde o início ele foi ignorado pelos alunos mais velhos, apenas uns poucos lhe deram alguma atenção, e apenas depois que ele começou a ameaçar contar tudo a seu pai. Mas isso logo acabou, junto com sua influência sobre os alunos do primeiro ano, que começara tão bem, até ele entrar em conflito com a outra celebridade... Harry Potter.

Daquele momento em diante Draco rapidamente deixara de ser o rei para ser o bobo da corte. Todos passaram a rir do menino, a afastar-se dele, e a menosprezá-lo. O pior é que ninguém via como Potter era mentiroso e traiçoeiro, uma completa farsa! Potter transformara um duelo mágico de honra em uma brincadeira de trouxas, e ridicularizara uma das mais antigas tradições mágicas, o voar em vassouras, em uma corrida sobre as próprias pernas, como se não fossem eles bruxos! E, ao invés dos demais alunos verem as ações do garoto da cicatriz como trapaças, fora de Malfoy que eles riram!

Parecia que a situação sofreria uma reviravolta positiva quando Lucio chegara à escola com a Comissão. Não durou muito. Só até os alunos saírem do Grande Hall, para não mais voltarem. Ver seu pai comendo mingau de aveia, incapaz de sair do castelo, foi uma dura lição para o mais jovem dos Malfoys.

Desde pequeno Lucio fora o modelo de perfeição para Draco, que procurava imitar o pai em tudo. O menino vira com frequência o pai exercer sua influência no mundo mágico, não curvando-se a ninguém, e com frequência fazendo os outros curvarem-se para ele, fosse simplesmente por seu nome e figura, ou por sua fama e poder.

"Draco, aprenda esta triste verdade: uma pessoa sozinha não é ninguém, você só têm poder na medida em que outros aceitarem que você tenha poder. Mesmo Merlin não seria capaz de, sozinho, vencer um exército."

"Mas, pai, você não está sozinho! A Comissão, os aurores..." retorquiu Draco.

"Eles obedecem, mas contra quem lutar? Onde estão esses pirralhos? Não percebe como Potter foi esperto? Ele está usando os próprios métodos do Senhor Obscuro contra nós! Um inimigo que pode estar em qualquer lugar a qualquer momento! Um inimigo que não encontramos quando queremos lutar, mas que nos ataca assim que baixamos a guarda, pegando-nos de surpresa, instilando o medo constante, fazendo-nos assustar com nossas próprias sombras! Mas chega de filosofar sobre o poder. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. Você pode limpar sua própria roupa..."

"Mas pai! Isso é trabalho para elfos domésticos!" reclamou o loirinho.

"Você tem algum aí no bolso para usar? Eu já lhe disse várias vezes, perdemos Dobby e os elfos de Hogwarts recusam-se a nos obedecer. Você pode limpar os borrões em suas cuecas com o feitiço _Tergeo_. O movimento da varinha é assim..."

 _ **25/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, durante o almoço**_

A Grande Inquisidora Umbridge chegara a seu limite. Dois grifinórios e um terço dos sonserinos era tudo o que restava dos alunos de Hogwarts ainda obedientes ao governo, os demais tendo sumido lentamente. A antes portentosa Comissão para o Aperfeiçoamento da Educação Mágica estava em frangalhos e falava em desistir e ceder. Mas Umbridge ainda tinha uma carta na manga. Se não era possível encontrar os alunos para aplicar as punições necessárias, ela os puniria exatamente pela ausência. Foi assim que, como última medida desesperada, surgiu o...

"Decreto Educacional número 33: Por ordem da Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts, madame Dolores Umbridge, será realizada na próxima segunda-feira, dia 27 de janeiro de 1.992, uma chamada para atualização do cadastro dos alunos de Hogwarts, às oito horas da manhã, neste recinto. Qualquer estudante que não se encontre presente ao ser chamado será expulso de Hogwarts e proibido de usar magia em todo o território do Reino Unido" concluiu ela seu pequeno discurso, antes de sentar-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e atacar seu prato de mingau com um apetite não visto desde sua posse no odioso honrado cargo de Inquisidora. Ela estava tão feliz consigo mesma que nem notou os olhares preocupados dos demais membros da Comissão.

 _ **27/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, manhã**_

Minerva consultou mais uma vez o horário. A pedido de Umbridge, ela estava com a lista de todos os alunos matriculados em Hogwarts naquele ano. Ela detestava a mulher, de suas roupas cor-de-rosa à sua petulância, cada pequeno detalhe de Dolores irritava profundamente a professora escocesa. Mas era claro que o cargo de Grande Inquisidora não iria durar, e isso aplacava um pouco os ânimos de Minerva.

As repercussões ao novo decreto educacional começaram tão logo o mesmo foi proclamado. Se já era duro passar apenas a mingau, com o mingau fortemente salgado e apimentado ficou muito pior. E os tombos e acidentes? Umbridge passara a maior parte do final de semana na Enfermaria. Os alunos respeitaram o domínio de Poppy, mas era Umbridge colocar os pés fora da ala médica e ter que ser conduzida de volta.

Foram quatro quedas em escadas, sete em corredores, pelo menos uma dúzia de banhos gelados inesperados, roupas mudando de cor e tamanho aleatoriamente, e dezenas de pequenos outros acidentes, incluindo sua cadeira submergindo em um pântano fétido que surgiu de repente ao redor da traumatizada Inquisidora.

O resto da Comissão também recebeu sua parcela de castigos, embora não tão pesados. E todos sem poder contar com magia para ajudar, já que as varinhas dos membros da comissão foram transfiguradas em imensas minhocas. Minerva estava curiosa em saber quem fora o autor da proeza.

As tentativas de contrabandear comida de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts continuavam falhando. Os funcionários tinham liberdade para sair do castelo e fazerem suas refeições no pequeno povoado, mas mesmo eles não conseguiam entrar com alimentos em Hogwarts. Tudo que tentavam trazer transformava-se em areia tão logo cruzavam os portões.

Minerva olhou mais uma vez para a porta do Grande Salão, onde Umbridge estava fazendo outra tentativa de entrar no recinto, apenas para sair deslizando sobre o próprio traseiro na direção contrária. Sete e cinquenta e cinco da manhã. O que seus alunos iriam fazer?

Como que para responder sua pergunta, Minerva viu uma nova porta surgir na parede lateral que dava para o exterior do castelo, e os alunos desaparecidos entrarem no Grande Salão pela nova porta, para sentarem-se, em completa mistura de casas e anos, nas quatro mesas reservadas para eles.

Oito horas em ponto, estando claro que nenhum membro da Comissão conseguiria entrar no Grande Salão, Minerva levantou-se e procedeu à chamada, constatando que todos estavam presentes. Do lado de fora uma irada Umbridge tentava entrar novamente, sem sucesso. Por sorte ela fora silenciada, de forma que os alunos foram poupados de ouvir as grosserias que certamente a Inquisidora tentava gritar para eles.

Chamada concluída, os alunos revoltosos desapareceram pela porta, que desapareceu em seguida. Tão logo a porta sumiu, os membros da Comissão finalmente conseguiram entrar no Grande Salão, Umbridge ainda silenciada mas agitando-se freneticamente. Minerva tentou o quanto pôde fingir não estar entendendo os gestos da Inquisidora, mas acabou tendo que desfazer o feitiço silenciador na bruxa. Tão logo recuperou sua voz, a Inquisidora partiu para novo ataque.

"Decreto Educacional número 34: Por ordem da Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts, madame Dolores Umbridge, qualquer estudante que não comparecer a duas aulas consecutivas sem justificativa aceita pela Grande Inquisidora, será expulso de Hogwarts e proibido de usar magia em todo o território do Reino Unido."

Umbridge sentara-se após sua pequena fala, sorrindo maliciosamente, esperando que seu novo decreto viesse a, finalmente, forçar a obediência dos alunos. As caras de desânimo e dúvida que os outros membros da Comissão exibiam mostravam claramente que eles não compartilhavam da esperança de sucesso exibida pela Inquisidora.

Aproximando-se o horário de início de sua primeira aula, Minerva saiu do Grande Salão e caminhou até a sala de aula de Transfiguração, encontrando-a cheia pela primeira vez este ano. Essa, e a aula seguinte, ocorreram sem nenhuma interrupção por parte da Comissão, e Minerva voltou curiosa ao Grande Salão para ver que surpresas reservaria o horário de almoço. Encontrou parte da Comissão ainda ali na porta, ainda tentando sair do Grande Salão, sem sucesso.

Entrando sem problemas, Minerva ocupou seu lugar à mesa. Ignorando o mingau, ela apenas bebericava um pouco de água, resolvendo aguardar o final do dia para fazer a jornada até Hogsmeade e usufruir da excelente comida de Rosmerta. Foi uma boa decisão, já que assim ela não perdeu a oportunidade de observar o chilique final de Lucio Malfoy.

"POTTER! BASTA! VOCÊ VENCEU!" disse Lucio aos berros, atirando contra a parede seu prato de mingau. "DOLORES, VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDA! O CARGO DE INQUISIDOR ESTÁ EXTINTO! POTTER, DEIXE-ME SAIR DESSE INFERNO!"

Lucio conseguiu sair do Grande Salão para o Hall de Entrada, e de lá para fora do castelo, onde ajoelhou e começou a chorar e soluçar. Os demais membros da Comissão rapidamente o seguiram, exceto por Umbridge, que ficou à porta do Grande Salão, vermelha e tremendo dos pés à cabeça de raiva, aos berros de "TRAIDORES! TRAIDORES!"

Recompondo-se um pouco, Lucio levantou-se e correu para os portões de Hogwarts aos gritos de "LIVRE! LIVRE FINALMENTE!" sendo seguido pelos demais membros da Comissão.

Na grande faixa pendendo do teto do Grande Salão o primeiro item, referente à extinção do cargo de Grande Inquisidor, recebeu um sinal de checado em verde à esquerda, enquanto os demais piscaram por três vezes para lembrar a todos que os alunos ainda não estavam satisfeitos. Dumbledore levantou-se sorrindo e pronunciou: "Com a extinção do cargo de Grande Inquisidor de Hogwarts, declaro nulos e sem valor todos os decretos educacionais elaborados durante a existência do referido cargo."

Com um "ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ME ENGOLIR!" madame Umbridge saiu do castelo, marchando rumo aos portões, cada passo pisado com força excessiva, para demonstrar a todos sua raiva e descontentamento.

Com isso, os itens dois e quatro da faixa foram também ticados em verde, e o item três piscou novamente. Minerva, vendo Dumbledore sentar-se calmamente, procurou forçar.

"Alvo" chamou ela, indicando com a cabeça a faixa.

"Ah, sim, esse terceiro item" disse ele despreocupado. "Acho que teremos que conversar com os alunos sobre isso. Prevejo que nossos problemas não estão totalmente resolvidos ainda."

 _ **27/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, noite**_

Minerva não ficara nem um pouco surpresa de não ver os alunos revoltosos durante a tarde. Ela achava infantil a forma como Dumbledore estava tentando fingir que tudo estava bem. Estaria o velho mago gagá? Teria esquecido que ele também já fora expulso de Hogwarts uma vez e chegara a perder o cargo de diretor?

Um claro sinal de que as coisas ainda estavam longe do normal era a refeição servida no jantar: frango assado, legumes na manteiga, purê de batatas e pão. Bem melhor que o mingau, mas muito aquém do que as refeições em Hogwarts sempre foram.

A grande faixa no teto estava ainda maior, os itens checados pequenos, mas o terceiro piscando continuamente em letras de meio metro de altura: '3) a adoção das mudanças acordadas no início do ano letivo de forma permanente e irrevogável'. Apenas Alvo Dumbledore, esse velho teimoso e irritante, fingia não ver.

Terminada a refeição, o diretor levantou-se e anunciou: "Como todos sabem, nosso problema imediato, a saber, uma interferência externa indesejada em nossa escola, está resolvido. Espero ver todos os alunos retomando suas atividades normais a partir de amanhã. Se isso ocorrer, todos os excessos cometidos durante a gestão da Grande Inquisidora serão perdoados, e nenhuma ação punitiva será tomada. Boa noite a todos."

Dito isso, o diretor marchou solenemente para fora do Grande Salão. Atrapalhou um pouco a solenidade o fato de ele estar agora vestido em trajes de bailarina cor de abóbora com meia-calça roxa.

 _ **29/janeiro/1992 – Grande Hall, noite**_

Alvo Dumbledore entrou para jantar no Grande Salão mancando da perna esquerda, em um vestido de noiva incluindo véu e longa cauda, totalmente molhado, provocando o riso de todos os alunos, e imediatamente parou. Todos os alunos. Inclusive os revoltosos. Todos os alunos estavam lá, finalmente. Por um momento ele chegou a pensar que sua paciência houvera dado frutos, e que ele ganhara a confrontação com os alunos. Mas foi só por um momento, até que Harry Potter levantou-se e falou.

"Alvo Dumbledore, a brincadeira tem sido divertida, mas está na hora de acabar. Você tem duas opções aqui: aceitar as mudanças exigidas ou declarar uma guerra contra nós que só acabará quando você deixar Hogwarts para sempre."

"Senhor Potter, eu penso..." ameaçou redarguir o diretor.

"O que o senhor pensa é totalmente irrelevante. Aliás, é melhor que nem pense, pois em geral anda pensando errado. Aceite as mudanças ou prepare-se para deixar Hogwarts."

"Senhor Potter, esta é minha escola e eu não sairei daqui. Também não vejo como possa me forçar a aceitar mudanças que não desejo implementar" disse o diretor, sorrindo para o menino que ele achava estar blefando com sua ameaça.

Harry olhou para a fênix em seu ombro, que então voou até seu velho mestre. Por um momento o sorriso de Dumbledore ficou mais pronunciado, como se o diretor acreditasse estar recebendo seu animal de estimação de volta. Essa ilusão durou apenas até Alvo perceber estar do lado de fora dos portões da escola, e incapaz de reentrar.

 _ **30/janeiro/1992 – Portões de Hogwarts, madrugada**_

Dumbledore passou longas horas em reflexão, avaliando tudo o que acontecera desde que Hagrid voltara da Rua dos Alfeneiros com a carta de Harry Potter recusando estudar em Hogwarts.

A primeira questão que ele analisou foi se Harry Potter seria um novo Tom Riddle, preparando seu caminho para o poder, angariando seguidores entre os alunos da escola, enganando os professores com meias-verdades e um rostinho bonito. O primeiro ponto que encontrou contra essa hipótese era que Harry não defendia a tradição e a pureza de sangue; ao contrário, estava promovendo a igualdade entre os alunos e a liberdade de ideias e preferências pessoais.

Será então que ele queria obter poder por um caminho diferente de Riddle? A nova hipótese também não encontrava muito suporte nos fatos. Harry era antes procurado pelos alunos mais poderosos e influentes, do que procurava ele por aqueles. E ainda, no geral, ele claramente passava muito mais tempo com os alunos do primeiro-ano como um todo, do que com os alunos de famílias mais poderosas em particular.

Poderia ser então o caso de que Harry fosse de fato apenas um garoto se rebelando contra o fato de estar sendo forçado a fazer o que não queria? Após pensar longamente Alvo acabou concordando que sim, esse parecia ser o caso. E o que era pior era o fato de Harry até estar se adaptando a Hogwarts e fazendo amizades que poderiam levar o garoto a resolver ficar, até a chegada da Comissão provocar nova radicalização e novos conflitos. E ele teve que reconhecer que errara ao não conceder de volta as mudanças que os alunos haviam lutado tanto para obter.

Será que simplesmente concordando com as mudanças e deixando Harry interagir livremente com os outros alunos seria o suficiente para reter o menino na escola? Dumbledore pensou longamente no assunto e chegou a uma ideia que achou que poderia resolver todos os problemas. Por várias vezes ele arranjara para seus alunos nascido-trouxas documentos atestando que eles estavam aptos a ingressar nas faculdades trouxas. Se ele fornecesse o mesmo tipo de documento para Harry, o menino poderia animar-se com a possibilidade de poder usufruir de uma educação mágica que não impedisse a continuação de sua educação trouxa. Ele poderia estudar o que precisasse das disciplinas trouxas através de livros, talvez até mesmo um tutor particular, quem sabe, e assim permanecer em Hogwarts.

Era uma ideia interessante, e que poderia funcionar. E se não funcionasse, bem, seria melhor deixar para lutar contra o garoto nas férias, para força-lo a regressar a Hogwarts, do que iniciar a batalha já, e perder a oportunidade de que ela não fosse necessária.

Finalmente decidido, o diretor levantou-se da pedra onde estivera sentado, convocou seu poder mágico e concedeu as regalias e mudanças solicitadas pelos alunos. Descobriu então que podia agora entrar novamente em sua amada escola, e decidiu que seria de bom tom aparecer o mínimo possível nos próximos dias, e retomar depois suas atividades como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um truque simples e muito bem conhecido por todos, mas ainda assim útil e, com sorte, sua relutância em aceitar de volta as mudanças concedidas no início do ano seria rapidamente esquecida.

Agora, tendo um plano para o pequeno Harry, sua próxima grande questão era onde e com quem estava aquela maldita pedra filosofal!

 _ **06/março/1992 – Biblioteca, início da tarde**_

"Alvo, onde estão os alunos? Já passamos pelo campo de Quadribol, o Grande Salão, a Enfermaria, as salas comunais de três casas e tudo parece tão vazio!" perguntou o ministro Fudge ao diretor.

"Oh, não se preocupe com eles, Cornélio" respondeu Dumbledore. "Com tantas novas atividades extracurriculares disponíveis, nossos alunos estão mais ocupados do que nunca. As salas comunais andam mais vazias que o normal simplesmente porque atualmente temos alunos fazendo amizades em todas as casas, e eles preferem reunir-se em locais onde possam estar juntos de seus amigos de outras casas."

"Não sei, essa miscigenação toda não parece coisa boa. No meu tempo restringíamos nossas amizades a nossa própria casa, e estávamos muito bem assim" comentou Fudge. "Em todo caso, estou feliz por ver que a escola está novamente em paz e as crianças frequentando as aulas, como deve ser. Até mais, Alvo."

"Até mais, Cornélio. Estamos aqui para servi-lo..." disse Alvo, enquanto completava em pensamento '...desde que não peça nada.'

Por curiosidade, Alvo passou por um lugar que preferiu não mostrar ao Ministro: o espaço intercasas. Encontrou alguns alunos por lá, mas no geral, em toda sua caminhada pela escola, vira muito menos alunos do que a quantidade que sabia estar sem aula nesse instante. 'Sim, com certeza estão envolvidos em atividades extracurriculares, mas onde?' pensou ele, curioso. 'Talvez no mesmo local onde se esconderam de Delores, mas que local seria esse? E o que andam fazendo que precisam se esconder tanto?'

 _ **18/abril/1992 – Pizzaria Hogwarts, noite**_

Harry estava terminando o jantar em uma longa mesa, com todas as suas supostas noivas. Ele ainda estranhava muito essa ideia de estar 'noivo' de mais de vinte garotas aos 11 anos de idade, mas havia muito tempo pela frente antes que atingissem a idade para casar, e muitas delas poderiam desistir até lá. Por enquanto, tudo tinha o ar de uma brincadeira divertida, além de instrutiva e bastante lucrativa, apesar da quantidade de presentes para entregar no Natal, no dia dos namorados e nos aniversários individuais.

As vendas de produtos da marca Potter alcançavam recorde atrás de recorde à medida que os negócios avançavam para outros países e outros produtos. Filiais produzindo os diversos itens próprios, como roupas, pôsteres, livros de estórias e bijuterias, haviam sido criadas nas escolas de magia de Beauxbatons, na França; Scuola Imperial di Magia, em Roma; مدرسة السحر na Arábia Saudita; 魔法學校 na China; ম্যাজিক স্কুল na Índia; Salem Institute of Magic, nos EUA e na Escola Mágica de São Tomé das Letras, no Brasil.

Além dos produtos próprios, havia toda uma gama de produtos fabricados por terceiros que simplesmente pagavam para poder usar a imagem de Harry recomendando os produtos. Harry simplesmente adorava ver a cara de Snape sempre que um novo carregamento de ingredientes de poções com sua foto na embalagem chegava a Hogwarts.

Quando o diretor finalmente cedera e aceitara as mudanças solicitadas aos alunos, Harry precisou de muita habilidade para que as coisas não deteriorassem rapidamente. Havia uma parcela expressiva dos alunos que queria ainda mais mudanças, muitas delas sequer pertinentes à escola mas à sociedade mágica em geral. Uma outra parcela, com muitos elementos em comum com a primeira, correu o risco de praticamente abandonar os estudos em prol apenas da diversão e das atividades extracurriculares. Harry primeiro convenceu as meninas de como esses dois equívocos poderiam facilmente por a perder o que haviam conquistado até então. Com o apoio delas, aos poucos, e começando pelos alunos mais velhos, especialmente aqueles que iam prestar exames em breve, foi possível colocar alguma pressão para que os alunos mantivessem um mínimo de esforço em seus cursos.

Felizmente apenas uma minoria precisou de mais que um aviso para se dar conta do perigo que corriam. A maioria dos alunos soube aproveitar bem as oportunidades abertas sem colocar suas notas em risco. Felizes com suas regalias e oportunidades, essa maioria fazia pressão para que os poucos ainda descontentes não estragassem o prazer dos muitos que tinham a cabeça no lugar.

A amizade de Harry com os élfos estava mais forte do que nunca. Um deles, chamado Dobby, até tornara-se uma espécie de secretário-pessoal do garoto, e cuidava para que Harry tivesse fácil acesso a tudo que precisasse. O menino aprendia muito com eles, e quanto mais aprendia, mais ficava em dúvida do valor de muitas de suas classes. A forma dos élfos utilizarem a magia era tão mais natural! E os pequenos e eufóricos seres eram muito solícitos, e respondiam todas as suas perguntas.

Bem, quase todas. Uma questão eles nunca responderam com exatidão era sobre o porquê de certo grupo de Sonserinos passar por tantos acidentes graves, gastando dias para se recuperarem na ala médica em sucessivas internações, para depois começarem a fugir de Harry como se ele estivesse com alguma séria doença infecciosa. Bom, pelo menos esses garotos haviam parado de tentar machuca-lo.

 _ **30/abril/1992 – Grande Salão, jantar**_

"Por favor, um instante de sua atenção, tenho um comunicado importante para todos" disse o diretor aos alunos antes de iniciar o jantar daquela quinta-feira. "Como vocês todos sabem, estamos passando um ano deveras interessante aqui em Hogwarts, pleno de mudanças e novidades. Também, pela primeira vez na história desta milenar instituição, tivemos alguns problemas disciplinares nunca antes vistos. Em face de todas essas tribulações, muitas pessoas externaram suas preocupações com a possível queda de qualidade no ensino ministrado nessa augusta escola."

Evitando olhar diretamente para o pequeno Harry, hoje sentado na mesa de Corvinal, o diretor aguardou um instante antes de prosseguir.

"Essas preocupações não estão limitadas apenas à nossa bem-amada ilha, mas chegaram a vários outros países, e daí à discussão na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, que decidiu enviar uma Comissão..."

Dumbledore foi interrompido por um imenso surto de vaias e teve que aguardar pacientemente que os alunos se acalmassem. A Comissão do Ministério da Magia havia irritado demais os estudantes, e era de se esperar que a simples menção da palavra 'Comissão' causasse alguma revolta.

"Garanto a todos que esta Comissão não tentará interferir na administração da escola, nem promulgar qualquer novo decreto educacional. A função deles será exclusivamente observar e reportar à Confederação Internacional o seguinte: quais exatamente foram as mudanças efetuadas na escola, qual o impacto de cada uma na eficiência da escola em sua função de educar a juventude, e qual a situação atual geral dos alunos em relação aos anos anteriores."

Após outra pausa, o diretor resolveu expor aos alunos a real importância da Comissão Internacional.

"Estejam certos de que, embora a Comissão não tenha poderes para efetuar nenhuma mudança em Hogwarts diretamente, o relatório final que será elaborado por seus membros terá forte influência sobre nosso Ministério da Magia e seu Departamento de Educação, assim como no conceito e respeito que nossa escola possui tanto aqui em nossa ilha quanto no continente. Hogwarts, desde a sua fundação, é considerada a melhor escola de magia do mundo, e um exemplo a ser seguido por todas as demais. Perder essa posição seria desastroso para todos nós. Espero encarecidamente o auxílio de todos vocês para que tal não ocorra. Assim que tivermos mais detalhes, os chefes de casa providenciarão reuniões com seus alunos para que todos estejam a par de seus papéis durante a visita da Comissão, e preparados para passar uma boa imagem a nossos visitantes. Obrigado pela atenção, e _mangia che ti fa bene_."

 _ **09/maio/1992 – Enfermaria, antes do café-da-manhã**_

Só um louco tentaria atacar diretamente ao menino-que-sobrevivera. As estórias que circulavam sobre ele! Eram de dar medo mesmo ao pessoal sênior de Sonserina. Um garoto de onze anos matando um trasgo adulto apenas com uma espada roubada de uma armadura? E o professor Snape então? Se havia alguém dentre os adultos de Hogwarts que os Sonserinos reverenciassem, esse era Severo Snape, o chefe de casa deles. O homem era a epítome do Sonserino, com seu olhar frio, seus gestos precisos e calculados, sua excelência em Poções e Magia Negra conhecida por todos. E Potter o neutralizara completamente! Um adulto com larga experiência e poder, derrotado e humilhado por um menino do qual estava agora proibido de aproximar-se!

Era por isso que Marcos Flint e seus amigos haviam optado por armadilhas ao invés de um ataque direto. Mas era já a sexta vez que acabavam a aventura na Enfermaria, com Potter escapando imune e eles recebendo toda a punição e dor que planejavam dar ao garoto. Sempre no momento crucial da preparação, algo ia terrivelmente errado e eles sofriam. Fora assim na primeira vez, quando a armadura que Higgs estava levitando desmontou-se e caiu sobre eles machucando ou cortando cada um deles. Ou quando ele mesmo tropeçou com a bandeja de poções na mão, e entre a explosão, o fogo e os vapores venenosos, todos sofreram por uma semana na enfermaria. A um desastre seguia-se outro, e lá estavam eles de novo. Eles já haviam perdido tantas aulas que começavam a temer repetir o ano. O que, em Hogwarts, era uma vergonha imensa.

Marcos ouviu a porta da enfermaria abrir e fechar, e ficou se perguntando quem poderia ser dessa vez. Snape novamente, para ralhar com eles por perderem mais aulas? Aquele imbecil do Malfoy, para zombar de outro plano fracassado, como se os dele tivessem dado resultado melhor? McGonagall com mais detenções? Flint ouviu os passos apressados em direção ao visitante. Logo ele saberia.

"Harry! O que faz você por aqui hoje? Estou com a ala cheia de estudantes hoje!" disse madame Pomfrey ao menino que se aproximava.

"Esses malditos insetos, vim para exterminá-los de uma vez por todas!" respondeu Harry enquanto mostrava à enfermeira as traças que haviam atacado um livro antigo que pegara na biblioteca.

Marcos e seus amigos trocaram um olhar, estavam atrás de biombos que os separavam do restante da ala médica, permitindo que disfrutassem da companhia uns dos outros, mas contando com a privacidade de estarem fora do olhar de quem mais passasse pela enfermaria. Normalmente seria algo bom, mas sem poder ver o livro na mão de Potter, os Sonserinos pensaram que o menino falava deles, e ficaram preocupados com a determinação na voz do garoto.

"E como pretende fazer isso, Harry?" perguntou a enfermeira.

"Pensei em usar um veneno. Algo que matasse todos de uma vez de um golpe só, mas sem danificar nada" respondeu ele.

"Tem algum tipo de veneno específico que esteja querendo?" perguntou madame Pomfrey.

Enquanto isso, Marcos olhava para os companheiros. Todos estavam pálidos, achando que suas vidas estavam em perigo, e que a própria enfermeira seria cumplice na morte deles.

"Oh, sim. Gostaria que fosse de efeito rápido. Não quero perder meu apetite vendo-os estrebucharem por horas a fio. Seria mais humano também, não é? Não fazê-los sofrer mais que o necessário. Vou me sentir melhor assim" respondeu Harry a Pomfrey sem saber o efeito que suas palavras estavam causando nos ocultos sonserinos.

"Claro, afinal você é o menino-que-sobreviveu, tem uma imagem de bonzinho a preservar, não é? Aguarde aqui mesmo enquanto vou buscar o que quer. Podemos cuidar disso agora mesmo!" disse a animada enfermeira.

Mal tinha ela dado um passo na direção do gabinete onde guardava as poções quando teve que pular para trás para não ser atropelada pelos seus cinco pacientes que, correndo e gritando, derrubando biombos e atropelando camas, fugiram da enfermaria como se estivessem possessos. E vestindo apenas a tradicional bata hospitalar, deixando toda a parte de trás de seus corpos a descoberto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Inventando o Futuro e Terminando o Ano**

 **OBS:** Para as músicas citadas a seguir ofereço alguns links no YouTube no final do capítulo para quem quiser conhece-las. Difícil que alguém goste de tudo, mas acho que você vai descobrir algo diferente de que vai gostar se experimentar.

 _ **11/maio/1992 – Corredor da Sala de Charmes, início da tarde**_

"Harry, você tem muitos planos para as férias de verão?" perguntou Morag.

"Nada de especial. Nem sei se tenho mais para onde ir" respondeu o menino. "Minha tia não ficou nada contente em saber que voltei para o mundo mágico. Ela não aceita muito bem nada que saia do que ela chama de 'normal'. Por quê?"

"É que estávamos pensando... A maioria de nós gostaria de passar algum tempo com você fora da escola..." respondeu Morag.

"Aliás, com tantas de nós, uns poucos dias que você passasse com cada uma consumiria todo o período de férias fácil, fácil" comentou Padma.

As garotas notaram o imenso sorriso que o garoto exibiu. Com toda a fama e dinheiro que ele possuía, era sempre um prazer ver como ele ficava feliz com cada pequena demonstração de amizade que recebia. Um claro sinal de que fama e fortuna ainda não haviam subido à sua cabeça e alterado o garoto simples e humilde de que elas tanto gostavam. No entanto, de repente a feição alegre do menino mudou para uma de preocupação.

"Seus pais! Eu teria que conhecer seus pais, e os dela, e os de todas as outras garotas!"

As meninas usaram de toda sua concentração em uma difícil tarefa, mas infelizmente perderam. Caíram com gosto na risada.

"Harry! Meus pais nunca mataram ninguém. Não acho que estejam planejando começar agora, mesmo que eu o apresente como meu 'noivo'" comentou Morag. "Ainda mais com você sendo o menino-que-sobreviveu! É mais fácil elogiarem meu bom gosto e sorte."

"Minha família é indiana, Harry" explicou Padma. "Casamentos são muitas vezes decididos muito cedo na vida dos filhos, e poligamia não é tabu para nós."

Mas o menino estava agora apavorado.

"Pais... Pais de meninas... Pais de meninas jovens... Pais de meninas jovens e bonitas... Pais de meninas jovens e bonitas que dizem querer casar comigo... Pais de MUITAS meninas jovens e bonitas que dizem querer casar comigo..."

"EI, POTTER!" gritou alguém do fundo do corredor, tirando o garoto de seus devaneios.

Vendo que era Marcos Flint e outros Sonserinos mais velhos, Harry imediatamente colocou-se entre eles e as meninas, visando protege-las.

"O que você quer, Marcos?" perguntou Harry ao rapaz mais velho que se aproximava.

"Fazer um acordo" explicou Flint. "Vamos dar a você 1.000 galeões que juntamos, prometer não ataca-lo e protege-lo dos outros alunos de Sonserina. Em troca, você nos deixa viver em paz. Que tal?"

Harry estava perplexo. Ele estava preparando-se para levar a maior surra de sua vida, não um prêmio de mil galeões e um acordo de paz!

"Certo?" respondeu ele, totalmente incerto.

"Feito então! Pegue seu dinheiro" disse Flint entregando o saco de moedas a Harry. "Foi um prazer negociar com você."

"Loucos. Estão todos loucos" foi o que concluiu Harry ao ver os Sonserinos partirem felizes, como se tivessem escapado ilesos de um grande perigo.

 _ **17/maio/1992 – Sala Precisa, início da tarde**_

Harry estava muito ansioso. Desde que os alunos conseguiram algumas liberdades para disfrutar de atividades extras em Hogwarts o garoto logo aproveitara para trazer aos seus amigos criados no mundo mágico uma visão do que o mundo trouxa tinha a oferecer, mas para Harry isso era apenas o começo, ele queria muito mais, queria ir além do que cada mundo tinha para oferecer individualmente e criar algo totalmente novo, unindo o melhor de ambos.

Desde que Harry fizera amizade com os élfos ele estivera constantemente aprendendo muito com eles. E o maior segredo que seus amiguinhos mostraram para ele foi a sala Precisa. Até o momento Harry conseguira manter o segredo da sala apenas para si, apesar de tantos estarem continuamente perguntando a ele onde ficava realmente a sala e como utilizá-la. Ele sempre ocultava a porta principal e abria portas auxiliares para as Salas Comuns, conseguindo manter o segredo, mas tinha certeza de que logo outros estariam sabendo, especialmente as meninas da Associação, que vinham insistindo cada vez mais para que ele contasse, e até tentaram segui-lo algumas vezes.

Hoje, ao contrário do normal, Harry manteve a Sala Precisa fechada por toda a manhã para preparar o seu concerto especial de MultiArte, por falta de um nome melhor.

A base musical veio das obras da banda Pink Floyd. Harry não só usou grandes sucessos, como Echoes, Atom-Heart-Mother, Time, Wish You Were Here e The Great Gig in the Sky, mas também algumas peças excelentes mas menos conhecidas da banda, como Cymbaline, Set Controls to the Heart of the Sun e Absolutely Curtains.

Tentando despertar a curiosidade do pessoal para músicas de que ele gostava, mas que eram bem menos conhecidas, ele utilizou alguns trechos de músicas clássicas pouco convencionais, desde o apropriado Aprendiz de Feiticeiro de Dukas ao Quarteto de Cordas com Helicópteros de Stockhausen, a Bachiana Brasileira No. 5 de Villa-Lobos, a Dança Macabra de Saint-Saëns, Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi de Carl Orff, o Concerto para uma Voz de Saint-Preux e o divertido Concerto para Máquina de Escrever de Anderson, se bem que apenas os nascido-trouxas entenderiam esse.

Para completar a salada musical, trechos de Egberto Gismonti e Violeta de Outono do Brasil, Salif Keita do Mali, Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan do Paquistão, do tecladista grego Vangelis Papathanassious, do francês Jean-Michel Jarre, dos japoneses Kitaro e Isao Tomita, do harpista holandês Andreas Vollenweider, do armênio Arto Tuncboyaciyan, do citarista indiano Ravi Shankar, das bandas italianas Premiata Forneria Marconi e Quella Vecchia Locanda, a canção Sioux Yeha Noha, do camaronês Youssou N'Dour, do guitarrista sueco Yngwie Malmsteen, da banda progressiva venezuelana Vytas Brenner, dos conjuntos alemães Tangerine Dream e Kraftwerk, da banda norueguesa Terje Rydpal e do cantor russo Vladimir Visotsky. Talvez alguns mais, mas Harry não estava conseguindo lembrar.

Para que os estudantes não reclamassem de ele ter usado uma única banda do Reino Unido, Potter deu um jeito de encaixar, da Irlanda, Clannad, U2, Sinead O'Connor e Enya; da Escócia, Cocteau Twins, Capercaille e Simple Minds; e da Inglaterra, Renaissance, Yes, Phil Collins, Queen e Emerson, Lake & Palmer. Dos EUA ele simplesmente resolveu não pegar nada, com medo de pegar algo e ser criticado por ter esquecido algum outro mais importante.

Com tudo isso de música disponível Harry montou a trilha sonora de sua grande obra, com quatro horas e doze minutos de duração. Mas a trilha sonora era apenas uma parte dessa obra. Cada um dos mais de duzentos alunos que aceitaram seu convite para a primeira apresentação mundial da nova MultiArte estavam selados individualmente no que pareciam ser sarcófagos para múmias. Cada estudante estava nu exceto por um tipo de capacete, flutuando no interior do compartimento. O capacete continha um visor para exibição de imagens, alto-falantes para o som, e pequenos tubos conectados ao nariz e boca, para passar cheiros e sabores.

Cada um deles, ao chegar, foi conduzido a um dentre múltiplos quartos gerados pela Sala Precisa para que pudessem tirar a roupa e entrar na caixa sensória com a privacidade necessária. E o estar sem roupa tinha uma razão muito importante: a magia da caixa sensória, conectada ao painel de controle central, transformava informações recebidas em estímulos sensoriais para dar a completa sensação associada às imagens exibidas: calor ou frio, vento, umidade, pressão e até mesmo as sensações táteis de cada objeto tocado.

Para colher as imagens, cheiros e sabores, Harry, com ajuda dos élfos e da Sala Precisa, havia criado um capacete especial, que gravava as informações em um cristal. Para os testes iniciais ele usou uma das vassouras da escola e gravou sequências de acrobacias aéreas. Com a ajuda mágica dos élfos, o capacete foi usado por eles, diretamente ou magicamente acoplado a diferentes animais, para gravar muitas horas de cenas incríveis.

Duas das sequências preferidas de Harry foram feitas com o capacete acoplado a uma das corujas da escola que, em troca de generosas porções de bacon frito, da primeira vez subiu ao pico da montanha ao leste do castelo e desceu em um mergulho alucinado que terminou com um rasante sobre o Lago Negro. Na segunda vez, ela caçou um pequeno esquilo no interior da Floresta Proibida. Exibido em velocidade um pouco mais rápida que a original, era uma sequência de tirar o fôlego, dando a impressão de que o espectador iria continuamente chocar-se contra alguma árvore, até que uma súbita mudança de direção tirava-o do perigo imediato, mas colocava-o na direção da árvore seguinte. Durante a exibição de ambas as sequências, o pessoal dentro das caixas sensórias sentia desde a dificuldade de respirar no alto da montanha, ao vento percorrendo com velocidade seus corpos durante os voos, às súbitas mudanças de pressão e força centrífuga causada pelas repentinas mudanças de direção.

Mas apenas umas poucas cenas foram gravadas nas proximidades. Com a disposição e capacidade dos élfos em percorrer grandes distâncias com sua forma especial de aparatação, Harry tinha imagens tomadas dos principais pontos turísticos do planeta: as cataratas do Iguaçu e a floresta Amazônica no Brasil, o Grand Canyon e os gêiseres do Parque Yellowstone nos Estados Unidos, a Grande Calçada dos Gigantes na Islândia, os fiordes noruegueses, tempestades no meio do oceano, o interior das pirâmides egípcias; todos os grandes monumentos, das antigas tumbas aos mais modernos arranha-céus; os mais espetaculares eventos, das auroras boreais à erupção de vulcões; cenas especiais conseguidas com alteração da velocidade, do brotamento até a abertura das primeiras flores de uma planta condensado em poucos segundos, até o instantâneo de uma explosão ou do estilhaçamento de uma vidraça em câmera lenta, para que cada detalhe pudesse ser observado.

Mas nem só de grandes cenas e cenários vivia a grande obra de Harry. Cenas prosaicas como a de crianças brincando em um parquinho, o pôr-do-sol em uma praia, um bebê gargalhando e um arco-íris surgindo após a chuva também estavam incluídas, como uma forma de descansar um pouco o cérebro antes da próxima grande cena.

A intenção de Harry com sua obra era a de mostrar a seus companheiros um pouco do que havia de interessante fora daquele castelo e da rotina dos estudos. O pequeno rebelde fora privado de sua liberdade e seus sonhos, e sua obra mostrava a falta que ele sentia dessa liberdade, desses sonhos e de tudo mais que seu confinamento forçado em um castelo na gelada Escócia estava privando-o de obter.

Não que a vida em Hogwarts tivesse sido tão mal assim. Os adultos eram uma grande decepção, mas a maioria dos jovens e a totalidade dos élfos eram agora seus amigos, e ele estava descobrindo que magia podia ajuda-lo a realizar muitos de seus sonhos. De modo algum ele estava decidido a ficar no mundo mágico, mas por outro lado ele já não estava seguro tampouco de que queria partir.

Harry foi despertado de suas lembranças por um clique no painel de controle, indicando que a transmissão do evento entrava em sua última fase. Terminaria em quarenta minutos, quando Harry finalmente descobriria se seus esforços valeram a pena ou não. Se sim, ele já tinha alguns planos para uma segunda obra e o que fazer com parte de suas férias de verão.

 _ **25/maio/1992 – Grande Salão, jantar**_

A comissão da Confederação Internacional chegara ontem, domingo, e passara o dia apenas conhecendo o castelo guiada pelo casal de monitores-chefe. Hoje, dois deles estiveram em constante reunião com Dumbledore e McGonagall, diretor e subdiretora da escola, enquanto os outros seis estiveram acompanhando algumas aulas. Amanhã começaria a parte mais interessante, com os alunos sendo entrevistados sobre o antes e depois das mudanças.

Ao contrário do que se esperava, a presença da comissão passou quase que despercebida pelos alunos. Alguns alunos haviam temido que a comissão se mostrasse abertamente hostil às mudanças, mas tal não parecia ser o caso. O clima tenso do início foi logo dissipado, e a escola estava de volta à normalidade.

 _ **28/maio/1992 – Grande Salão, café da manhã**_

"Potter, leia isso!" disse Dafne entregando a Harry uma cópia do Profeta Diário.

"Dafne, será que é muito difícil chamar-me Harry como todo mundo?" perguntou o garoto um tanto aborrecido com a formalidade de sua amiga Sonserina.

"Imensamente" respondeu ela. "Você me insulta achando que eu vou me comportar como todo mundo."

Harry suspirou resignado, ele já estava acostumado a perder todos os debates com a bela loirinha. Lendo a notícia indicada por ela, ele levou algum tempo até perceber o que ela queria indicar.

"Meu endereço? É isso? Acha que meu endereço ter sido revelado vai trazer-me algum mal?"

"Potter, a menos que você seja a criança mimada que adora ser o centro de atenções que Snape o acusa ser, você não vai ter paz nas férias. Aposto que hoje mesmo pessoas do mundo mágico vão começar a visitar o lugar onde o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu reside. A casa da sua tia vai virar um centro de peregrinação. Como acha que ela vai reagir?" explicou Dafne.

"Uh, talvez eu sobreviva se souber me esconder" concordou Harry, que não pôde deixar de olhar para a mesa dos professores e ver que Dumbledore lia o jornal com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Acha que o diretor seja responsável por isso?"

"Quantas pessoas no mundo mágico sabem onde você mora?" perguntou Dafne.

"Minha tia me disse que o arquivo sobre Harry é mantido como segredo de Estado, e nem ela tem acesso a ele" comentou Susan Bones, que estava ao lado do garoto.

"Mas por que o diretor faria algo assim?" perguntou Ana Abbott.

"Simples. A tia de Harry abomina magia. Ela vai ficar tão brava com ele por todo esse pessoal mágico visitando a casa que não vai querer que Harry fique por lá. Mesmo que ela não chegue a tanto, o diretor pode dizer que Harry não estaria seguro lá, e proibi-lo de visitar a tia durante as férias. Como Harry agora tem um guardião mágico oficial..." explicou Dafne.

"Sirius! Eles querem força-lo a morar com Sirius Black!" disse Ana, entendendo o raciocínio de Dafne.

"Minha tia seria a única pessoa que poderia disputar minha custódia com ele" explicou Harry. "Eles estão fazendo o possível para tirá-la da disputa."

"O que podemos fazer?" perguntou Susan. "Fawkes poderia levá-lo para qualquer lugar, mas seria muito arriscado você viver sozinho."

"E eu achei que esse bode velho estava melhorando..." comentou Harry. "Se ele ainda quer guerra, vai encontrar!"

"Sem chances! Ele está acostumado demais a ter as coisas do seu jeito. Mas deixe isso conosco, Harry. Meninas, já temos o ponto principal para a próxima reunião da Associação" concluiu Dafne.

 _ **02/junho/1992 – Vários locais em Hogwarts**_

As férias de verão estavam chegando. Com isso, muitas pessoas faziam seus planos para o verão e o ano letivo seguinte.

Em Sonserina, enquanto alguns alunos do último ano estavam felizes em poder deixar o castelo, e Harry Potter, para trás, um loirinho revia seus planos sobre como convencer seu pai de que ele não fizera nada errado e era tudo culpa de Potter, enquanto sonhava estar no lugar de seu arqui-inimigo, gozando da companhia de lindas meninas, da admiração dos alunos mais velhos e professores, de uma conta bancária com mais zeros que suas notas em Transfiguração...

Nas masmorras do castelo, o morcego gigante de cabelos oleosos conhecido como Severo Snape sonhava em retomar a totalidade das aulas de Poções e as formas como faria Harry Potter sofrer, antes de ser expulso da escola, é claro. Ele havia prometido ao diretor que deixaria o menino em paz pelo resto do ano. Bem, o ano estava no fim, e ele não via a hora em que aquele armistício forçado terminasse. Ele tinha contas a ajustar, e era óbvio que teria que agir pessoalmente. Suas tentativas indiretas, através dos alunos de Sonserina, tinham sido um redundante fracasso. Draco havia sido constantemente humilhado, e seus planos de se tornar o 'príncipe de Sonserina' não eram mais do que sonho agora. E aqueles incompetentes alunos dos anos superiores, mesmo com todas as poções que Snape preparara para eles, todos os feitiços que lhes ensinara, estavam agora com medo de sequer aproximar-se daquela criança mimada e petulante.

No gabinete do diretor Alvo Dumbledore acabara de convidar Sirius Black para a festa de final de ano na escola. Dessa forma, ele e Remus Lupin poderiam conduzir o pequeno Harry diretamente para o lar ancestral dos Blacks em Londres. Com o endereço de Petúnia e Harry revelado à comunidade mágica, a casa de número quatro na Rua dos Alfeneiros estava vazia e à venda, e Petúnia morando em algum outro lugar, certamente esperando não voltar a ver o sobrinho, de forma que, para segurança e bem-estar do menino-que-sobrevivera, ele passaria o verão confinado com os dois marotos, ansioso por poder voltar ao castelo e, quem sabe, um pouco mais afinado com as tradições do mundo mágico e o papel que ele tinha que desempenhar nesse mundo.

Na Sala Precisa, três grupos reuniam-se. Harry e Fawkes estavam com um grupo de élfos. Os pequeninos estavam tristes com a proximidade da partida dos alunos, que os deixariam sem muito que fazer. Harry tinha muitas ideias e queria a ajuda de seus amigos, que prontamente concordaram. Um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano, prontos a deixar Hogwarts em busca do primeiro emprego, estudavam as propostas da Associação Noivas de Potter, a maioria deles pensando em aceitar a oferta a entrar para o governo ou tentarem a sorte em carreiras mais arriscadas e menos compensadoras. As meninas da Associação, por sua vez, haviam fechado a contabilidade do ano, e agora ajustavam os últimos detalhes do plano para o verão.

Na ala de hóspedes, os membros da Comissão planejavam o relatório a ser entregue à Confederação Internacional enquanto riam da ingenuidade de Dumbledore em considerar as mudanças ocorridas em Hogwarts como transitórias, um modismo que logo iria passar, permitindo o retorno das antigas tradições. Seria cômico ver a expressão do velho diretor quando ele descobrir que a Comissão não só apoiava as mudanças como recomendaria que elas fossem levadas a outras escolas mágicas! Oh, e a recomendação que farão para que Dumbledore demita Snape! Com certeza aquilo vai deixar o velho com um gosto mais azedo na boca do que suas malditas balas de limão!

 _ **06/junho/1992 – Sala Precisa**_

"Eu falei com Mugpy e..." começou Hermione, mas foi logo interrompida.

"Aff! Qualquer dia vou descobrir qual estranho e indecifrável idioma fala a pessoa que dá esses nomes aos pobres élfos!" comentou uma garota ruiva e sardenta.

"Sim, porque Morag é um nome tão comum!" interveio uma garota pequena de longos e retos cabelos negros.

"Para seu governo, estamos na Escócia e Morag é a quintessência dos nomes femininos escoceses! Entendeu, ou preciso traduzir para o chinês, Su Li?" respondeu a ruiva com mordacidade.

"Oh, e como você traduziria para o chinês, 'pequena grande'? Ou prefere 'grandinha'? Por que faz tanto sentido pegar a palavra gaélica para 'grande', coloca-lo no diminutivo e dizer que é um nome de menina!" replicou a chinesinha.

"Não se esqueçam de que Morag é o nome do monstro que habita o lago Morar, aqui perto. Parente seu, senhorita MacDougal?" maliciou Lilá.

"Basta!" reclamou Hermione. "Sempre nos relacionamos bem, o que aconteceu agora? É isso tudo ciúmes por Morag ter sido sorteada como a primeira a receber Harry em casa nas férias?"

Devidamente repreendidas, as meninas se acalmaram e voltaram a atenção para a irritada Grifinória que presidia a sessão.

"Já pensaram que esses nomes que os élfos usam podem vir da língua deles?" perguntou Padma. "Inglês não deve ser a língua nativa deles, não é?"

"Não sei. Não encontrei nenhuma referência a um idioma dos élfos nos livros que li" respondeu Hermione.

"Poderíamos pesquisar. Acho que ninguém jamais de preocupou em saber" comentou Lisa.

"Você está esquecendo-se de Harry. Aposto que não só ele perguntou como, se eles de fato têm um idioma próprio, Harry já deve estar fluente nele" argumentou Susana.

"Certo, perguntamos a Harry depois. O importante é o nosso grande plano. Alguém quer incluir mais alguma coisa?" perguntou Hermione, retomando novamente o rumo previsto para a reunião.

"Incluir mais coisas? Nem pensar!" exclamou Dafne. "Já estamos querendo demais. Fazer Harry viajar pelos cinco continentes, conhecer centenas de pessoas, melhorar sua imagem internacionalmente, expandir negócios, fazê-lo sobreviver aos nossos pais, enquanto fugindo do diretor e seus sequazes. O que mais poderíamos querer?"

"Que ele concorde com tudo isso?" perguntou timidamente Ana Abbott. "Ninguém contou a ele os detalhes até agora, não é?"

"Imagine que você é um menino aproximando-se da puberdade, preso em uma escola onde não quis estudar, capaz de rebeldias tamanhas a ponto de chegar a colocar o diretor para fora da escola e ficar com sua fênix de estimação, a ponto de humilhar o pessoal do governo, com mais dinheiro do que seria capaz de gastar em toda sua vida, e um bando de garotas chegasse e dissesse que tem toda suas férias de verão planejada minuto a minuto e que você não tem direito a opinar ou recusar. Como você reagiria?" perguntou Tracy.

"Estamos fritas! Ele vai nos odiar!" choramingou Susana.

"Não se o mantivermos entretido" comentou Dafne. "O que temos que fazer é transformar tudo em uma imensa brincadeira, uma aventura especial."

"A maior parte do que planejamos encaixa-se bem nisso, temos apenas que ter algumas ideias para situações especiais, tipo algo para quebrar a monotonia, se alguma reunião ficar chata, ou algo que o permita descansar, se tudo acabar sendo pesado demais para ele" sugeriu Lisa.

"Acham que ele já está pronto para realmente descobrir para que nós garotas servimos, do ponto de vista masculino?" perguntou Tracy maliciosamente.

A maioria das garotas imediatamente enrubesceu. A maioria das garotas logo estava imaginando situações. A maioria das garotas logo tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. A maioria das garotas concluiu que podia valer a pena tentar.

 **Nota do Autor** : Eu queria fechar o ano com chave-de-ouro. Pois é, falhei. Fiquei planejando tantas coisas para as férias, que acabei dando pouca atenção ao que viria antes. Talvez eu retorne para alterar algo aqui, se tiver uma ideia melhor.

Como prometido, seguem os links para videoclipes das músicas/artistas mencionados no texto para uso no YouTube (basta colocar o watch?X após a barra à direita do nome do site.

 **\- PINK FLOYD**

Echoes (gravado em Pompéia) watch?v=dOwroLGc5r4

Atom-Heart-Mother watch?v=ceRa6amZrbs

Time watch?v=Z-OytmtYoOI

Wish You Were Here watch?v=kmHWBo46iow

The Great Gig in the Sky watch?v=-pucXbToAao

Cymbaline watch?v=0MC2GpsgrlY

Set Controls to the Heart of the Sun (com video que Harry aprovaria) watch?v=3zuEfmmCA5s

Absolutely Curtains watch?v=b1dvsE2AO3g

 **\- CLASSICOS**

Aprendiz de Feiticeiro de Dukas com animação de Disney em "Fantasia" watch?v=98VVhvfadYw

O Quarteto com Helicopteros de Stockhause watch?v=7ykQFrL0X74

Bachiana Brasileira No 5 de Villa-Lobos watch?v=YIrMJ_ix0FA

Danse Macabre de Saint-Saens watch?v=g3DOCTWoBM8

Concerto para Uma Voz de Saint-Preux watch?v=1Qj6V_Dbq00

Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi de Carl Orff watch?v=GD3VsesSBsw

Concerto para Máquina de Escrever de L. Anderson watch?v=G4nX0Xrn-wo

 **\- VOLTA AO MUNDO**

Violeta de Outono watch?v=0dKv0Qqm700

Egberto Gismonti watch?v=o8oEwRLiADw

Salif Keita cantando seu sucesso 'Folon' watch?v=KTKYCebUioU, e com Alanis Morissette na emocionante Mercy watch?v=Yu58-2UiA1k

Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan watch?v=M2K_2MQij9Q

Vangelis (outro visual que Harry aprovaria) watch?v=Oho8H9ggEPk e watch?v=YAszD3zmvV4

Jean-Michel Jarre ao vivo na China watch?v=cBp7JeppZiM e nas pirâmides do Egito watch?v=dcvBL-AWT08

Kitaro e seu maior sucesso, Silk Road watch?v=8gXZPaIl6us

Isao Tomita watch?v=uTrdlDG6vog e watch?v=IVvQQMrEUzQ

Andreas Vollenweider e a música que Harry utilizou, 'Pearls and Tears' watch?v=qyYSMC36Pd8

Arto Tuncboyaciyan watch?v=OswdfWyw1A8 e watch?v=4iuhxKMzOjI

Ravi Shankar com a filha Anoushka watch?v=9xB_X9BOAOU

Premiata Forneria Marconi watch?v=itCS3oKPrfM

Quella Vecchia Locanda watch?v=MnNZ-t-CKqs

Youssou N'Dour watch?v=qOdim5d61a4

Yngwie Malmsteen watch?v=eK0rvReE-4c e watch?v=aS_IYe5JTZ4

Canção Sioux 'Yeha Noha' watch?v=CNApcyzaY60

Vytas Brenner watch?v=pFY_GN990cc e watch?v=ra1OLxundA0

Tangerine Dream, a fantástica 'Tyger' watch?v=42CYiUtGafQ e 'White Eagle' watch?v=TBPRUCbr23Q

Kraftwerk e a bela 'House of Mirrors' watch?v=lngaZCVJbxc

Terje Rydpal watch?v=H6xpgmiV0lw

Barishnikov dançando 'Koni' de Vladimir Visotsky watch?v=3HZrSh0UpvM

 **\- REINO UNIDO**

Clannad watch?v=lv6VW4tMZbE e watch?v=yMaoSRr2oOQ

U2 é conhecido demais, essas são minhas preferidas: watch?v=yLvpZwN9Oko e watch?v=ftjEcrrf7r0

Sinead O'Connor cantando Nothing Compares to You de 1990 watch?v=-ZCiHsIfrOg

Enya watch?v=Lg1t56JucE4 e watch?v=m6Ya7GmKMZ4

Cocteau Twins watch?v=3diz8I0AVVk e watch?v=h_ICl20EJjY

Capercaille watch?v=YyEdq1hIFaI e watch?v=oH99236dh1M

Simple Minds watch?v=ljIQo1OHkTI e watch?v=iQ0uTZQ1ySE

Renaissance watch?v=5B578LuXbPI

Emerson, Lake & Palmer watch?v=PJ9VYqustNA e watch?v=PMuePyV1nr8

Yes watch?v=QFj42skgk1c

Queen watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ e watch?v=5L8-FTvSVxs

Genesis e Phil Collins watch?v=huXh3M7bCs4, watch?v=dYV6KZpnEak e o duelo de baterias em watch?v=vKPSTH-r2ZI

 **\- EXTRAS**

No próximo link você vai encontrar dezenas de artistas do mundo todo reunidos para criar uma música em conjunto. Do Brasil participaram Milton Nascimento, Egberto Gismonte, Hermeto Pascoal com banda e a Velha Guarda da Portela. Entre as atrações internacionais estão Peter Gabriel, Sting, David Gilmour, Suzanne Vega, Lou Reed, Terence Trenty D'Arby, Gypsy Kings e a Orquestra Sinfônica de Leningrado, entre outros. A primeira hora do show explica quem participa e como a música foi criada; a segunda hora do show é a música que eles criaram coletivamente.

watch?v=wcQmknubxcM


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 – Um início de verão diferente**

 **28/junho/1992 – Sevilha, Espanha, início da tarde**

Snape estava feliz. Não, nem pensar! Snape nunca estava feliz. Quando muito Snape estava excitado pela chance de vingar-se do pirralho do Potter. Ele estivera planejando sua vingança por meses, e agora era o momento de coloca-la em prática. Com as crianças em férias, ninguém suspeitaria de um professor que teria o álibi de estar providenciando poções para repor o estoque da Enfermaria. O plano era perfeito!

Ou seria, mas Snape não sabia da amizade de Potter com os élfos, nem suspeitava que os pequeninos servidores protegessem o garoto. Snape também não sabia que os élfos haviam colocado proteções nos pertences do garoto, e que seu feitiço de rastreamento no baú de Harry havia sido descoberto antes mesmo que ele saísse do quarto do menino.

Quando Snape aparatou para o que julgava ser a posição do baú de Harry, ele não sabia que os élfos haviam movido seu feitiço para outro lugar, bem distante da posição atual do baú. Mas ele percebeu que algo estava errado tão logo chegou a seu destino.

O local parecia com um estádio profissional de Quadribol, mas era obviamente trouxa. E estava repleto de pessoas trouxas na arquibancada, vibrando com algo que ele não compreendia.

De sua posição no centro do campo, que não continha os tradicionais três postes de cada lado, Snape via apenas uma vaquinha negra. Snape não conhecia muito sobre os animais trouxas, daí ter confundido um touro Miúra com uma vaquinha preta. Virou-se para ver se havia algo mais interessante no outro lado da arena, sem saber que os élfos haviam colocado um enorme círculo vermelho nas costas de suas vestes. Mas o touro imediatamente percebeu, e atacou furioso.

Enquanto Snape observava o grupo de trouxas vestido em espalhafatosas roupas que lembravam o gosto em vestuário do diretor de Hogwarts, sem entender os gestos e gritos que o grupo lançava em sua direção, o touro chegou e acertou o alvo vermelho com seus chifres. Atirado ao ar com a violência do impacto, com uma enorme dor em seu traseiro, que acabara de ganhar dois novos orifícios, Snape aparatou ainda em pleno voo, e descobriu porque é melhor estar parado ao aparatar assim que seu corpo chocou-se contra os portões de Hogwarts.

Depois que acordou, duas horas depois, com um enorme galo na testa e fraco pela hemorragia, Severo finalmente conseguiu arrastar-se até a enfermaria. Mais que o fracasso em vingar-se de Potter, doía o fracasso de não ter conseguido pensar durante o longo caminho em uma única desculpa convincente para explicar a madame Pomfrey os dois furos em seu posterior.

Sim, era bom estar de férias, ou a humilhação dos alunos descobrirem sobre sua situação seria insuportável.

 **28/junho/1992 – Rua dos Alfeneiros, meio da tarde**

Alvo Dumbledore estava preocupado. Uma das primeiras tarefas que ele tinha para realizar durante as férias escolares era avaliar as proteções que ele colocara no lar dos Dursleys para proteger Harry Potter de seus inimigos. Ele precisava estimar uma data em que essas proteções estariam recarregadas pela presença do garoto na casa, de forma que o menino pudesse ser então transferido para ficar sob a supervisão de seu guardião legal, Sirius Black.

O jovem Sirius estava excitado com a possibilidade de passar algum tempo com seu afilhado, e finalmente começar um relacionamento com ele. Alvo, por sua vez, estava excitado pela chance de Sirius conseguir fazer o menino interessar-se finalmente pelo mundo mágico, e aceitar sua posição nessa sociedade. Dumbledore estava certo de que o espírito brincalhão e aventureiro do Maroto, as estórias que ele podia contar ao menino sobre seus pais, aliado à fortuna que Sirius podia gastar para realizar as vontades do garoto, em breve conquistariam o jovem Harry.

Infelizmente, ao verificar o aparelho que monitorava as proteções, Alvo descobrira um pequeno problema: não havia proteção alguma ativa sobre o número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Daí ele estar agora apertando a campainha da referida casa, tentando descobrir o que ocorrera.

"Sim? Em que posso ajuda-lo?" atendeu à porta uma jovem mãe com sua filhinha ao colo. Jovem, bonita e simpática. Até mesmo Dumbledore percebeu imediatamente que aquela não era Petúnia, a tia de Harry Potter.

"Esta costumava ser a residência de Petúnia Dursley. Saberia me dizer onde posso encontra-la?"

"Oh, não exatamente. Algum lugar na Nova Zelândia. Ela casou-se novamente e mudou-se para lá com o marido. Lamento, mas não tenho outras informações" respondeu a jovem mãe.

"Porventura não saberia o nome desse marido? Ou quem sabe algum vizinho por aqui com o qual ela tenha deixado um endereço?" insistiu Alvo.

"Não, eu realmente não sei de mais nada, e quanto aos vizinhos, pelo que descobri depois que mudei, Petúnia deixara totalmente de comunicar-se com eles há anos" respondeu a mulher.

Alvo agradeceu a atenção e despediu-se da jovem. Se Harry Potter sabia de algo sobre a mudança da tia, não comunicara nada ao diretor, o que não o surpreendia realmente. Mas onde então estaria o menino? Ele não sabia do perigo que corria, e Dumbledore precisava recuperá-lo rapidamente, antes que algum mal pudesse acontecer.

Por sorte, Alvo também colocara um feitiço rastreador no menino. Por azar, os élfos também encontraram esse feitiço e o desviaram para outro local. Por sorte, tão logo Dumbledore encontrou-se no meio da cratera do vulcão Vesúvio, ele aparatou ileso para Hogsmeade. Por azar, seu manto preferido, roxo com estrelas amarelas, transformara-se em cinzas do seu umbigo para baixo. Por sorte, sua preciosa varinha ainda estava em sua mão, e ele pode conjurar vestes mais discretas para fazer sua caminhada até o castelo. Por azar, Bozo, o fotógrafo de Rita Skeeter, captara a imagem de Alvo antes que ele pudesse modificar suas vestes. Por extremo azar, a foto fez a primeira página da edição seguinte do Profeta Diário. Os professores ainda em Hogwarts acharam estranho mas melhor não comentar sobre sua cueca amarela com unicórnios.

 **28/Junho/1992 – Sul da França**

Enquanto Dumbledore e Snape passeavam por Itália e Espanha respectivamente, Harry Potter estava aproximadamente na metade do caminho entre esses dois pontos, próximo a Montpellier, no sul da França, em sua primeira viagem fora da Inglaterra. E em breve ele estaria fazendo contato com o mar pela primeira vez, o que o excitava muito. Harry a início não gostara muito de ter consentido que as meninas explorassem sua imagem e fama, mas só essa viagem já estava compensando o esforço!

Os Grangers eram uma família muito interessante e divertida. Harry estava feliz por ter sido convidado a compartilhar as férias deles, junto com Lisa Turpin, que se tornara uma grande amiga de Hermione.

"Bom, mais uns dez minutos e chegaremos ao litoral. Querem ir para algum lugar específico?" perguntou o senhor Granger enquanto dirigia o Citroën alugado em Paris.

Sua esposa virou-se para trás com um sorriso malicioso. Olhando diretamente para Harry, perguntou "Harry, você tem trajes de banho?"

"Não senhora, eu sequer havia visto o mar antes do voo, e nunca aprendi a nadar" respondeu ele um pouco envergonhado.

"Bom, podemos resolver isso de um jeito fácil, mas chato, ou de um jeito ainda mais fácil e barato, e mais interessante. Qual prefere?" perguntou a senhora Granger maliciosamente.

"Mãe, o que você está pensando em fazer?" perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

"Eu estava pensando que poderíamos ir a Cap D'Agde. Não é muito longe e já faz algum tempo que não passamos por lá" respondeu a mãe da menina.

Harry viu sua estudiosa amiga imediatamente enrubescer e manter seu olhar baixo, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver um sorriso maroto aparecer nos lábios da menina antes que ela respondesse "Seria interessante... e educativo."

Vinte e cinco minutos mais tarde Harry percebeu que a diferença entre chato e interessante a que a senhora Granger se referira podia ser traduzida entre comprar ou não roupas de banho, quando eles chegaram a uma cidade onde não só na praia, mas também nas ruas e no interior das lojas e bares, poucas pessoas usavam algum tipo de roupa. Harry sentiu que não havia necessidade alguma de sair do carro para pegar uma cor. Ele estava já todinho vermelho de vergonha, e achava que aquela cor o acompanharia por todo o verão.

 **28/Junho/1992 - noite**

"De novo isso, todo ano a mesma coisa! Férias de verão, ótimo para as crianças, mas ninguém pensa em nós, élfos! O que vamos fazer esse tempo todo, quase sem serviço?" perguntou Batroz, o élfo responsável pela torre de Corvinal.

"E sem Harry Potter e seus amigos, que tédio!" comentou Dixie, a élfa responsável pela área comum de Lufa-Lufa.

"Eu tenho uma ideia, mas não é muito convencional" disse Ogdun, um dos élfos que cuidavam das estufas. "Desde que o grande pequeno Harry nos falou sobre o mundo lá de fora, eu vejo a enorme quantidade de sofrimento de muita gente por lá. Como não somos todos necessários aqui durante as férias das crianças, talvez alguns de nós pudéssemos ajudar um pouco lá fora?"

"Mas podemos sair do castelo assim, sem permissão?" perguntou Tuqui.

"Temos permissão de sair sempre que necessário para a execução de nossos trabalhos" comentou Dixie.

"Mas estamos falando de trabalhos que não são nossos!" voltou a comentar Tuqui.

"O diretor falou claramente que poderíamos ajudar qualquer dos residentes do castelo sempre que não tivéssemos outra coisa para fazer" respondeu Batroz.

"E que outro serviço seria mais importante e gratificante que ajudar o grande pequeno herói Harry Potter a salvar o mundo?" perguntou Dobby.

"E o grande pequeno Harry Potter ainda é mais pequeno do que grande, precisará de nossa ajuda para se tornar mais grande do que pequeno, como quando o ajudamos com o cão de muitas caras" comentou Gilug.

"É, e com o professor de duas caras! Podemos ajudar o grande pequeno Potter a vencer muitos outros monstros, talvez até algum com uma cara só!" sugeriu Fluta.

"Então iremos nos dividir. Um grupo cuida de Hogwarts, um grupo busca por serviços onde o auxílio de nosso grande pequeno herói seja necessário, um grupo ajudará nosso grande pequeno herói e um grupo... não sei o que vai fazer" sugeriu Dixie.

"Um grupo pode ajudar nas casas onde nosso grande pequeno herói ficar, ou nas casas das grandes pequenas damas de nosso grande pequeno herói" completou Ogdun.

"Mas quem ficará em cada grupo? Ficar em Hogwarts vai ser chato em comparação com o resto" comentou Gilug.

"Revezamos! Uma semana em cada grupo" propôs Batroz, e todos concordaram.

 **01/Julho/1992 – Cap D'Agde, manhã**

Harry estava novamente no mar, com água quase em seus ombros. O grupo acabara de chegar à praia, e o menino precisara correr para chegar ali antes que as meninas tirassem suas vestes, algo que sempre deixava o garoto em uma situação embaraçosa. Nove meninas! Não bastasse Hermione e Lisa, agora se juntara a elas Dafne, Tracy, Ana, Susana, Morag e as gêmeas Patil!

Não que ele estivesse reclamando das garotas, muito pelo contrário. Era apenas a presença dos pais e guardiões delas que tornava a situação constrangedora. Deveria haver uma lei contra isso, pais não deviam acompanhar as filhas em um local como aquele!

"Grande pequeno herói, engula isso, rápido!" disse um élfo ao menino.

"Batroz! O que você está fazendo por aqui?" perguntou Harry.

"Rápido, grande pequeno amigo Harry, não há tempo a perder!" respondeu agitado o élfo. O coitado estava com tamanha urgência que Harry resolveu atender ao pedido, mesmo que aquela estranha substância esverdeada não parecesse nada apetitosa.

"Que é isso?" perguntou o menino ao élfo enquanto tentava engolir aquela bola de rabos de ratos.

"Isso é guelricho, vai permitir que o grande pequeno herói respire embaixo d'água!" respondeu o élfo.

"Mas para quê eu vou..."

"Rápido! Por aqui" interrompeu o élfo, pegando a mão do garoto e levando-o ainda mais para o fundo.

Harry deixou-se guiar. 'Maldita hora que tentei explicar para os élfos que eu não era um grande herói. Agora eles me chamam de grande pequeno herói o tempo todo! Será que não veem que não sou nem grande nem herói?'

Logo os efeitos do guelricho fizeram-se sentir, e Harry precisou mergulhar para continuar respirando, agora por meio de guelras. Batroz o transportou para algum outro ponto do oceano por aquela estranha aparatação típica dos élfos e Harry conseguiu enfim descobrir o que seu pequeno amiguinho queria que ele fizesse. Uma moreia de uns 12 metros de comprimento tentava pegar uma pequena sereia escondida em uma reentrância na rocha. Simples e fácil! Bastaria ele chamar a atenção da moreia e, enquanto ela o devorasse, a pequena sereia poderia fugir para longe. O único problema era que Harry ainda gostava de viver.

Antes que o espantado menino pudesse pensar no que fazer, a 'serpente-marinha', como Batroz a chamara, havia descoberto sua presença e achou que o garoto poderia ser uma presa mais fácil.

"Grande pequeno herói quer sua armadura?" perguntou o prestativo élfo.

"Grande pequeno herói preferiria um torpedo" respondeu Harry com mordacidade, irritado com aquele título.

"Oh, serve esse?" perguntou Batroz.

"De onde...? Esqueça, não quero saber" respondeu o garoto. "Onde será que liga isso?" perguntou ele ao invés.

O grande animal vinha avançando rapidamente, a imensa bocarra aberta, pronta para engolir o menino, e estava a apenas uns quinze metros quando o torpedo o atingiu em cheio, penetrando goela abaixo no animal antes de explodir. A onda de choque da explosão atirou o garoto em piruetas alguns metros para trás antes que ele recuperasse o equilíbrio.

Nem bem o garoto se estabilizara novamente quando foi atingido novamente, recuando um pouco mais. A pequena sereia estava abraçando-o com força, e beijava sua face agradecida. Era um pouco estranho estar se divertindo tanto com uma garota com pérolas no cabelo e com um imenso rabo de peixe no lugar de pernas, mas ela tinha um rosto bonito e lindos olhos azuis.

Depois de se despedirem da pequena sereia, que disse se chamar Ligeia, com a promessa dela de que eles se veriam novamente em breve, Harry e a carcaça da serpente-marinha foram transportados de volta por Batroz.

"Ei, porque você trouxe isso para cá? Vai espantar os banhistas!" perguntou Harry, apontando para o gigantesco peixe.

"Despojos do vencedor, para provar seu heroísmo, grande pequeno herói!" respondeu o élfo. "Oh, lá vem os amigos do grande pequeno herói, Batroz deve ir agora!"

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o élfo desapareceu, e o menino virou-se para ver quem se aproximava. Parecia que Harry ausentara-se por tempo suficiente para preocupar o resto do grupo, e os aurores franceses haviam sido chamados.

Responder às perguntas dos aurores foi um exercício em subterfúgio. E como poderia ser de outra forma? Ele não sabia onde havia estado, jamais vira um monstro como aquele antes e seria difícil explicar o roubo de um torpedo sabe-se lá de onde. Assim, o relatório dos aurores, assim como o artigo em 'Le Monde Magique' no dia seguinte, reproduzido no Profeta Diário em seguida, apenas pôde dizer 'o grande herói inglês Harry Potter foi visto na costa francesa retornando de uma missão secreta na qual ele enfrentara e vencera uma enorme serpente-marinha, aparentemente com um feitiço explosivo. A carcaça do animal foi gentilmente cedida ao governo francês e ficará em exposição na ala mágica do Museu do Louvre'.

 **02/Julho/1992 – tarde**

Infelizmente a aventura subaquática de Harry chamara tanta atenção que pôs um fim à estadia do grupo na costa francesa. Após uma rápida conferência entre os adultos, eles decidiram ir para Charquemont, ainda na França, mas próximo à fronteira com a Suíça, pela rede flu. Infelizmente, Harry jamais viajara de flu, e tinha uma péssima pronúncia para palavras francesas, garantindo que ele se perderia pelo caminho. Felizmente, era o turno de Dobby vigiar Harry Potter, e ele não deixaria o menino se perder. Apenas que Dobby, entusiasmado com a ideia de tornar o grande pequeno herói ainda mais famoso, decidiu que não haveria mal algum se o garoto fizesse uma pequena pausa imprevista.

Em Mandelieu, próximo à famosa cidade de Cannes, Jules Blériot estava passando pelo pior dia de sua vida. Um bruxo malvado havia conseguido invadir sua casa, e estava tentando raptar suas filhas Monique e Nicole, de 11 e 13 anos. Por sorte sua esposa Chloé não estava em casa no momento, ou por certo também estaria sendo ameaça, por ser veela. Suas filhas estavam se tornando belas jovens, e jovens veelas eram uma 'mercadoria' cobiçada por bruxos inescrupulosos.

O bruxo malvado conseguira desarmar Jules facilmente, já que o coitado não tinha muita experiência em combate. E agora fazia sua ameaça final.

"Afasta-se delas se quiser continuar vivendo, ou eu..."

Para espanto de todos, a chaminé chiou e mudou sua cor para verde, sinalizando a chegada de alguém pela rede flu. O bruxo malvado mal teve tempo de virar-se para a chaminé antes que um corpo voasse de cabeça contra ele, lançando-o contra a parede, fazendo-o bater a cabeça contra o muro e desmaiar. Para completar a desgraça do bruxo malvado, a pancada ainda fez com que o quadro preso à parede oscilasse e caísse, sua pesada moldura de madeira caindo de bico contra o topo de sua cabeça.

Jules rapidamente recuperou sua varinha, estuporou e amarrou o bruxo malvado e correu à chaminé chamar os aurores, enquanto suas filhas davam atenção ao garoto que acabara de salvá-las. O primeiro auror francês estava saindo da chaminé quando Nicole percebeu a cicatriz na testa do garoto.

"Mon Dieu! C'ést 'Arri Potter!"

A foto do garoto sendo beijado em cada bochecha por uma agradecida semi-Veela ficou bonita na primeira página do 'Le Monde Magique' do dia seguinte.

 **03/julho/1992 – Manhã**

Infelizmente, após dois dias consecutivos fazendo a primeira página do 'Le Monde Magique', o rosto de Harry tornou-se muito conhecido no mundo mágico francês, e o garoto foi reconhecido tão logo saiu do hotel a passeio. Enquanto o resto do pessoal que o acompanhava tentava distrair o público que se juntava em busca do famoso herói, Harry tentou fugir por uma pequena alameda para descobrir que, por azar, não havia saída.

Escondido atrás de um pequeno automóvel ali estacionado, o menino procurava desesperadamente por uma saída quando um élfo surgiu subitamente à sua frente.

"Oh, Harry Potter senhor! Eu é Dobby. Eu pode tirar grande pequeno herói daqui se ele quiser!" disse a excitável figurinha, pulando de um pé para o outro em sua ânsia por ser útil a seu ídolo.

"Um lugar sem nenhum mago por perto seria ótimo, Dobby!" pediu o menino.

"Dobby sabe lugar ideal. Dobby levar pequeno mestre para sua próxima aventura!"

"Aventura? Que aven..."

Antes que o menino pudesse terminar sua pergunta o pequeno élfo pegou sua mão e os dois sumiram da estreita alameda em Charquemont... para as costas de um dragão voando pelos montes Cárpatos. Espantado com a súbita mudança, Harry gritou, chamando a atenção do dragão, que não gostou de estar levando um carona.

Uma das (poucas) vantagens de uma vida com os Dursleys era o treino que Harry recebera em rapidamente dar-se conta das situações em que se encontrava e perceber o que ocorria à sua volta. Com apenas um relance o menino tinha já uma noção clara da estranha situação em que se encontrava: sentado no final do pescoço de um dragão de uns quinze metros de comprimento da cabeça à ponta do rabo, a trezentos metros do solo, voando em perseguição de uma espécie de fada azulada com imensas asas semelhantes às de uma borboleta, longos cabelos loiros que o vento enfunava para trás como uma bandeira, mas com o tamanho normal de uma menina, não a pequenez típica das fadas que já vira em Hogwarts. E os dois voavam em direção a um rochedo por demais sólido para um pouso confortável.

O dragão estava realmente irado com a presença de Harry às suas costas, e esticava o pescoço para um lado e para outro tentando abocanhar o menino. A fada gigante, percebendo a distração do dragão, aproveitou para subir mais alto e colocar-se fora de perigo, enquanto Harry fazia o possível para esquivar-se dos ataques do dragão. Isso não tomou muito tempo, já que em segundos o dragão chocava-se contra o rochedo.

Com o impacto, o menino foi atirado para cima, e conseguiu agarrar-se a uma fissura na rocha, enquanto observava o dragão caindo para o vale ao fundo, chocando-se cada poucos metros contra as rochas pontiagudas.

Antes que Harry pudesse chamar pelo élfo que o colocara e abandonara em tal situação, a esguia 'fada' socorreu-o, carregando-o para o topo do penhasco.

"Você me salvou!" disse ela, abraçando-o. "O que posso fazer por você para recompensá-lo?"

"Levar-me para casa?" perguntou o menino, ainda confuso com toda a situação.

"Onde você mora?" perguntou ela curiosa.

"Boa pergunta" respondeu Harry, incerto do que dizer. "Quem sabe devemos começar pelas questões mais fáceis. Quem... ah... o que é você?"

"Eu sou Figéia, uma sílfide. Sílfides são seres elementais ligados ao ar, percebe?" respondeu ela, batendo ligeiramente as asas.

Antes que Harry pudesse prosseguir com suas questões, Dobby, o élfo, surgiu e abraçou uma das pernas do garoto.

"Oh, Dobby estar tão feliz. Dobby ajudar herói, herói matar dragão malvado, salvar linda sílfide... Dobby jamais pensou grande pequeno herói ser tão nobre e esperto. Dragões ser difícil de matar, eles ser!"

"Dobby! Eu poderia ter morrido! Eu..." Harry parou um instante para pensar. Sim, ele esteve em perigo, mas por outro lado, salvara a vida de Frigéia. "Uh... Dobby, fico feliz por ter ajudado Frigéia, mas você deveria ter me avisado... Eu estava despreparado, foi perigoso..."

"Coisas acontecer rápido! Não haver tempo! Vida de herói ser tão imprevisível! Harry Potter dever estar acostumado!" respondeu o pequeno élfo.

"Dobby, eu não ser... eu não sou um herói, sou apenas um menino comum!" respondeu Harry indignado. Se já não bastasse a fama de menino-que-sobreviveu, agora querem fazer dele um herói!

"Não, não, não!" disse Dobby balançando a cabeça a cada palavra. "Harry Potter ser maior pequeno grande herói de todo mundo; mais ainda, de todo universo; mais ainda, de toda ilha! Harry Potter ser herói sem sequer querer ser herói! Que maior herói poder existir?"

 **03/julho/1992 – Tarde**

Harry conseguiu voltar para seu quarto no hotel algumas horas depois, acompanhado por Frigéia, que insistiu em permanecer a seu lado doravante, para descobrir que Monique e Nicole Blériot haviam se juntado ao grupo, para segurança das meninas que receberam excessiva atenção após o artigo em 'Le Monde Magique'.

Coberto de poeira por sua inusitada aventura, o menino correu tomar um banho para escapar das inúmeras questões que suas amigas lhe dirigiam. Foi só quando, já despido, abriu a cortina ao redor da banheira que percebeu não estar sozinho.

"Olá, Harry Potter, meu herói!" cumprimentou-o Ligeia, comodamente instalada em sua banheira, nadadeira caudal lentamente movendo a água e formando espuma.

 **03/julho/1992 – Noite**

Harry estava feliz. Após tantos incidentes, tantas situações de perigo em tão pouco tempo, ele conseguira reunir os élfos Dobby, Batroz e Ogdun e extrair deles o plano mirabolante que eles haviam concatenado para tornar Harry um herói ainda mais conhecido. Finalmente adultos e crianças puderam compreender o que estava se passando, e os élfos, envergonhados por seu mau comportamento, iriam retribuir com agora com um jantar digno de reis. Harry teria a oportunidade de provar dois pratos que há muito tempo ele queria degustar: lagosta e faisão! Ele estava tão afoito que sua excitação era visível, garfo e faca nas mãos, e um olhar de pura gula para as tentadoras bandejas sobre a mesa.

"Emergência!" gritou um pequeno élfo aparecendo a seu lado. Antes que qualquer um dos presentes pudesse protestar, o élfo agarrara o menino e sumira para longe, deixando o resto do pessoal aflito, sem saber o que fazer.

"Oh, não! Esquecemo-nos de avisar os outros élfos para parar com o plano!" comentou Batroz depois de se recuperar da surpresa.

Harry não gostou nem um pouco da súbita mudança. Ele estava para provar um novo prato, e agora estava em uma floresta, um lobo... Lua cheia! Um lobisomem estava pulando sobre ele! Tudo o que ele teve tempo de fazer foi levantar os braços para proteger sua face antes da fera chocar-se contra ele.

Quando Harry recuperou a consciência, estava deitado sobre a relva, um animal lambendo sua face e uma garota nua, magra e de aparência frágil choramingando enquanto limpava uma ferida em seu braço. Mais atrás, o corpo do lobisomem era visível, seus talheres de prata enfiados no corpo da fera. A faca entrara por baixo do queixo cabeça acima, enquanto o garfo estava espetado na garganta da fera.

"Que sorte! Talheres de prata!" disse Harry enquanto sentava e dirigia sua atenção à garota. "Quem é você?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu sou Blanca, a dríade do bosque de Almeria" respondeu ela.

"E o que é um dríade?" voltou a perguntar o menino.

"Dríades são ninfas associadas a árvores. Aquele é o meu carvalho" disse ela apontando para uma enorme árvore um pouco atrás de onde eles estavam.

"Desculpe, mas eu não sei o que seja uma ninfa tampouco..." respondeu Harry, um pouco envergonhado pelo tamanho de sua ignorância referente a seres mágicos, enquanto o animal que antes lambia sua face, um filhote de lobo pelo que ele podia ver, subia em seu colo e se deliciava com as carícias que o menino fazia.

Blanca riu baixinho do desconforto do garoto, antes de responder. "Você pode considerar Ninfas como fadas sem asas. Nós temos uma vida muito mais longa que a dos humanos, somos versadas na arte de curar, e temos por missão proteger os recursos naturais. As dríades são as ninfas ligadas especificamente às árvores. Há outros tipos de ninfas, como as Antríades, ligadas às cavernas; as Oréades, ligadas às montanhas; as Oceânides, que habitam as águas salgadas; e as Náiades, ligadas à água doce."

"Puxa, do jeito que me andam acontecendo coisas perigosas e estranhas, ter alguém como você por perto seria uma benção!" comentou o menino, vendo que as feridas provocadas pelas garras do lobisomem estavam agora todas fechadas e apenas um avermelhado restava indicando os pontos atingidos.

"Oh, eu gostaria muito de acompanha-lo! Seu convite é mesmo a sério?" perguntou Blanca, seus olhos vibrando em expectativa e esperança.

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa. No momento ele não tinha um lar para chamar de seu. Sua tia Petúnia deixara claro para ele que se ele entrasse no mundo mágico não mais seria bem-vindo com ela. Ele também estava preocupado com o grupo que estava no jantar com ele. Por certo eles estariam preocupados com seu desaparecimento, mas Blanca falou a Harry que eles deveriam esperar o nascer do dia antes de saírem dali. Como os primeiros sinais da alvorada já despontavam no horizonte, Harry acabou cedendo e contou a Blanca sua situação atual, tentando descobrir o que poderiam fazer caso a menina... não, ninfa... ou dríade... que confusão! Bem, ele realmente queria ter sua nova amiga por perto, mas simplesmente não sabia se seria possível, pois nem sabia onde estaria amanhã.

Conversando com Blanca, Harry descobriu que sua amiga Ligeia não era de fato uma sereia como ele pensara, mas sim uma das três mil nereidas, ninfas associadas ao mar Mediterrâneo. As nereidas diferiam das sereias por terem uma aparência humana exceto pelo rabo de peixe, enquanto que as sereias tinham uma pele cinzenta, cabelos esverdeados e olhos amarelos.

A essa altura o sol começou a brilhar e Harry descobriu o porquê de Blanca querer esperar pela manhã antes de partirem. O pequeno filhote de lobo ainda brincando em seu colo transformou-se aos poucos em uma pequena garotinha, que se apresentou como Alejandra Gutierrez, de nove anos de idade, há dois anos raptada e transformada em lobisomem pela mesma fera que Harry há pouco eliminara.

 **04/julho/1992 – tarde**

O élfo Ogdun aparecera para ajudar Dixie a transportar as três crianças de volta (duas crianças e uma dríade, se preferir). Harry não perdeu tempo e forçou Ogdun a imediatamente avisar todos os demais élfos sobre o cancelamento do plano. Salvar donzelas indefesas e dar uma lição a vilões e feras malvadas seria ótimo, talvez até mesmo divertido, se não fosse tão perigoso e estafante.

Uma semana! Apenas uma semana de férias e Harry já estava ansiando pela calma e quietude de Hogwarts. Umbridge, trasgo, Malfoy, Snape, Cérberus e Dumbledore de novo? 'Oh céus, quem sabe eu não consiga um acordo melhor com os élfos, afinal de contas?' pensou ele. 'Oh, se a calma de hoje puder durar mais uns dois ou três dias, pelo menos'.

"Mestre Harry Potter, senhor" interrompeu Dixie surgindo de repente no quarto do garoto.

"Não! Nenhum salvamento agora! Eu sequer estou vestido pra isso!" imediatamente protestou o menino, dando um salto para longe da pequena élfa.

"Oh, não, pequeno grande mestre. Nenhum salvamento agora, Dixie promete!" respondeu a élfa. "São os adultos, eles estão convocando reunião para decidir o que fazer e para onde ir."

"Oh, céus! Não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui e dormir o resto das férias?" perguntou Harry, já temendo pela resposta.

"Oh, não, pequeno mestre. Grande tumulto lá embaixo, grande mesmo. Pequeno mestre precisa ajudar. Muitas ideias e pouco tempo pra fazer tudo! Ninguém entra em acordo, ninguém mesmo! Adultos e crianças e élfos e seres mágicos e cada um com uma ideia e ninguém querendo ceder, não, pequeno mestre, ninguém querendo ceder!"

"E você espera que eles me ouçam? O que eu posso fazer, Dixie? Qualquer coisa com que eu concordar vai me colocar contra os outros!" reclamou o garoto. "São quantas pessoas, umas vinte?"

"Oh, não, pequeno mestre. São umas cinco vezes vinte!" respondeu a prestativa élfa.

"O quê! Quem mais está lá embaixo além dos que já estavam aqui ontem?" perguntou Harry surpreso.

"Grandes feitos do pequeno herói fizeram sucesso em casa, fizeram mesmo! Muita gente quis vir e saber mais. Todas as meninas da Associação, com pais, e outros amigos do pequeno grande herói, e outros seres mágicos, parentes e amigos das donzelas que pequeno grande herói salvou, e... Mestre Harry? Mestre Harry, pequeno grande mestre está bem? Mestre Harry, senhor?"

 **Notas do Autor** :

Cap D'Agde existe realmente e é de fato uma conhecida região nudista próximo a Montpellier.

Ligeia, com o significado de 'voz clara', é mencionada pelo poeta Licofrão e por Higino como sendo uma das nereidas, ninfas do mar gentis e generosas, famosas por sua beleza. Harry ainda não sabe disso nesse ponto, e pensa nela como uma sereia.

Moreias são peixes carnívoros de corpo longo e cilíndrico, com excelente olfato, e gostam de habitar cavidades rochosas. Existem cerca de 200 espécies, sendo que a maior pode chegar a 4 metros. A que Harry matou era claramente uma espécie mágica não conhecida pelos trouxas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 – Esclarecendo os Fatos**

 **04/julho/1992 – tarde**

"Veja isso, Remo. Ele aprontou mais uma! Meu garoto!" disse Sirius a seu colega, passando-lhe a última edição do Le Monde Magique.

"Um dragão? Como um garoto de 11 anos derrota um dragão adulto?" comentou o lobisomem, lendo espantado ao noticiário da primeira página.

"Um dragão, um mago e uma serpente marinha em três dias, salvando quatro... ah... donzelas?" respondeu Sirius, um pouco perplexo que seu afilhado estivesse fazendo tanto sucesso com o sexo oposto, mesmo que não necessariamente com humanas. "Não há como negar que ele leva jeito com garotas, puxou o padrinho, não acha?"

"Não, não acho" respondeu Remo irritado. "Ele está fazendo boas ações por elas, e aparentemente não pedindo nada em troca. Isso é bem o contrário do que o padrinho costumava fazer, se não me falha a memória".

Sirius olhou feio para o companheiro, vexado pelo comentário, mas Remo ignorou completamente o semblante do amigo para voltar ao assunto mais importante: "Continuamos sem saber onde ele está, ou como anda fazendo esses feitos notáveis. Alvo certificou-se de que ele entrou no Expresso para King's Cross. Como ele conseguiu sair do trem que não fez nenhuma parada até o ponto final?"

"Super Harry?" comentou Sirius impressionado. "Sabe, olhando para os feitos desse garoto, sem a mínima noção de como ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso, sou realmente capaz de acreditar que ele seja um tipo de super-herói."

"Ele não mostrou nada disso como meu aluno, e os outros professores tampouco tinham muito a dizer em seu louvor" comentou Remo. "Acha realmente que ele possa saber mais do que aparenta e esteja escondendo o jogo?"

"Ou isso, ou ele tem algo ou alguém para ajuda-lo" comentou Sirius. "Alguém que o esteja protegendo, ou alguma arma secreta, não sei."

"Ele matou o trasgo em Hogwarts. Se há alguém o protegendo, teria que ser algum professor. Dumbledore saberia se alguém estranho entrasse no castelo".

"Será mesmo? Dumbledore não sabia sobre o trasgo até que o avisaram, e ele já estava morto então."

Remo olhou curioso para Sirius após esse comentário.

"Você não parece confiar muito em Dumbledore" disse ele ao amigo.

"Confiar em Dumbledore levou James e Lilly à sepultura, não me ajudou a escapar de Azkaban e não me ajudou em nada a conseguir reatar meu relacionamento com Harry" respondeu Sirius visivelmente aborrecido.

Remo resolveu pensar um pouco ao invés de responder com a primeira coisa que lhe ocorresse. Ele sentia gratidão por Alvo tê-lo deixado estudar em Hogwarts, quando seria tão fácil negar-lhe o pedido e, como muitos no mundo mágico, via o velho mago como um bastião da Luz contra as forças das Trevas. Mas Sirius tinha lá alguma razão. Muita gente boa havia sofrido e até mesmo morrido seguindo as sugestões de Dumbledore.

"Talvez você deva ir contra a vontade de Dumbledore se quiser realmente reatar seu relacionamento com Harry. O garoto é independente demais, e Dumbledore controlador demais, para que qualquer relacionamento amigável seja possível entre os dois. Se sua prioridade é Harry, garanta a ele que não o forçará a nada, que o deixará livre. Acho que é sua única chance" disse por fim o lobisomem, sabendo que estava propondo um caminho difícil para seu amigo.

"Vou escrever uma carta para Harry dizendo isso tudo para ele" disse Sirius. "Não vejo muita chance de encontrar Harry de outro jeito, e de qualquer modo, de nada nos adiantará encontra-lo se ele não quiser falar conosco".

"Sim, faça isso" concordou Remo. "Mas esteja preparado para agir conforme o que colocar na carta. Harry descobrirá uma mentira a quilômetros de distância e fechará a porta para você se você não estiver comprometido em cumprir o que prometer".

"Um garoto que mata dragões e serpentes marinhas como diversão de férias escolares, mentir para ele?" disse Sirius sorrindo. "Eu teria poucas chances de sair vivo do encontro, não é?"

-o0o-

Alguns minutos mais tarde Harry, recuperado e recomposto, foi conduzido até a Sala de Conferências do Hotel, onde uma verdadeira multidão o aguardava. Mas seus temores foram em vão. Ao invés de brigas e discussões entre todo aquele pessoal, Harry encontrou-os divididos em grupos menores, cada um conversando com moderação, sem atrapalhar os demais grupos. Aparentemente a confusão inicial de tantas pessoas chegando juntas havia sido resolvida.

Antes que Harry pudesse escolher um grupo mais amistoso ao qual se juntar, madame Bones veio até ele e o conduziu até um grupo de adultos, a maioria dos quais ele não conhecia. Depois de ser apresentado a mais pessoas do que conseguiria recordar após um único encontro, com títulos que ele não entendia muito bem o que significavam, algumas coisas começaram, finalmente, a serem explicadas para ele.

O grupo não perdera tempo, e havia extraído a verdade dos élfos, não só sobre os eventos recentes, mas também sobre o trasgo e o verdadeiro fim do professor Quirrell, o que deixou Harry preocupado apesar de ninguém ter abertamente acusado o garoto pela morte do professor.

"A ação dos élfos foi não só temerária, pelo perigo em que eles o colocaram seguidamente, mas totalmente inesperada e imprevista, uma vez que não há relatos na história de élfos tomando tamanha iniciativa e interferindo tão abertamente na vida de bruxos" comentou Newton Scamander, um especialista em criaturas mágicas.

Harry sabia como o mundo mágico via os élfos, e quão errados eles estavam em muitas de suas suposições, mas preferiu não contradizer o renomado estudioso. Ele não queria nem revelar os segredos de seus amiguinhos, que tanto o ensinaram, nem prolongar uma conversa que com certeza já seria bastante longa sem tal desvio, portanto limitou-se a comentar que os élfos haviam concordado em suspender as aventuras inesperadas por enquanto.

"Isso é fundamental, Harry!" comentou o único repórter do grupo, um cara loiro chamado Xeno alguma coisa. "Ficou claro para todos nós que você só escapou com vida dessas aventuras por incrível sorte aliada a impressionantes reflexos e rápido raciocínio."

"O simples fato de você ter escapado ileso, Harry, é uma prova de que você é um bruxo de muitas qualidades, mas é melhor que suas aventuras sejam menos perigosas até que você possa receber alguns anos a mais de treino" comentou o senhor que manteve o capuz cobrindo a cabeça o tempo todo, e que lhe foi apresentado apenas como 'um inominável', seja lá o que isso signifique.

"Oh, eu não ficaria desapontado em esperar muito mais tempo até me enfiar nesse tipo de perigo novamente, senhor" respondeu o menino deixando claro que não estava interessado em correr atrás desse tipo de façanhas.

"Ótimo, esse ponto então está resolvido" disse madame Bones. "Temos dois assuntos muito importantes a discutir com você, Harry, mas antes disso gostaria de deixar claro outro ponto que, segundo creio, não foi bem explicado para você ainda."

Harry começou a pensar em quais poderiam ser os dois pontos importantes, e logo começou a suar frio. Ele sabia que madame Bones chefiava a polícia mágica, e logo pensou em que estava para ser acusado de assassinato e roubo, devido Quirrell e aquela pedra vermelha que pegara no início do ano.

"Harry?" chamou-o pela segunda vez madame Bones, fazendo o garoto finalmente deixar de lado suas preocupações para dar atenção à senhora de monóculo.

"Harry, essa estória toda de 'noivas de Potter', você acreditou nisso?" perguntou madame Bones com uma expressão séria.

"Bom, no início eu até que fiquei preocupado" confessou o menino. "Mas então eu percebi que algumas coisas não faziam sentido. Eu não me lembro exatamente quais eram as garotas que o trasgo havia encurralado, mas tenho certeza de que não eram mais que oito. E, de repente, haviam vinte e três meninas dizendo que foram salvas por mim, algumas das quais eu tinha certeza de que não estavam naquele grupo. Elas tentaram explicar algo sobre 'débito indireto', mas não fazia sentido porque, indiretamente, deveriam então ser todas as pessoas em Hogwarts, não só meninas e não só aquelas da associação. Foi então que eu comecei a achar que aquilo, embora mais sério que uma simples brincadeira, não era de fato um compromisso de casamento ou algo assim. Eu comecei a assumir meu 'papel' nesse jogo, e percebi o tipo de coisas que elas estavam fazendo por mim: ganhando muito dinheiro para mim com minha fama, protegendo-me de garotas que estavam tentando se aproximar só por causa da minha fama ou prestígio ou dinheiro, ajudando-me a estudar e a compreender melhor o mundo mágico, e tudo o mais. Não sei se fiz bem, mas eu resolvi deixar tudo correr, já que não havia mal algum, ao contrário, elas estavam me ajudando de várias formas."

"Entendo" comentou Amélia. "Devo confessar que fiquei bastante preocupada quando descobri essa estória, já que minha sobrinha, e única herdeira da família Bones, estava diretamente envolvida. Embora bem-intencionadas, as meninas usaram de subterfúgios, quando não de puras mentiras, para envolvê-lo nesse esquema. Mas sou obrigada a concordar que os resultados obtidos foram impressionantes."

"Oh, sim. Elas conseguiram criar um grande negócio que já rendeu muito dinheiro" comentou Harry.

"Sim, uma verdadeira fortuna. Mas não é só isso que estamos considerando, Harry" explicou o inominável. "O que você sabe sobre o relacionamento entre as casas de Hogwarts antes de sua chegada?"

"Não muito. Parece que era ainda pior do que agora" respondeu o menino.

"Era quase que uma guerra franca, Harry! Era comum que a enfermaria estivesse sempre ocupada por alguns alunos em recuperação após algum conflito ou desavença entre membros de casas distintas. Todas as armas eram utilizadas, da simples força física a toda sorte de feitiços e poções, ou ardis, mentiras e calúnias. Montavam-se emboscadas nos corredores, ataques diretos entre grupos, até verdadeiras guerras campais durante ou após jogos de quadribol" comentou Xeno.

"O que poucos sabem é que essa rivalidade toda começou a partir do século XIV, quando se alterou a forma da seleção dos alunos nas casas. Até então os alunos eram selecionados por suas afinidades com as disciplinas. Os alunos de Lufa-lufa eram os que gostavam das disciplinas ligadas à Natureza e ar livre: as plantas e animais e a astronomia. Os Grifinórios davam preferência à Transfiguração, Charmes e Combate às Forças das Trevas. Corvinais eram os eruditos dedicados às Runas, à Aritmância e à História da Magia. E os Sonserinos tinham preferência pelas Poções, Alquimia e Adivinhação" explicou o inominável. "Mas surgiu então a ideia de que as casas deveriam refletir as classes sociais, e a seleção deveria ser feita pela personalidade e linhagem dos alunos, e não pelas afinidades com disciplinas. Ao invés de agrupados por interesses comuns, os alunos passaram a ser agrupados por convicções políticas e grupos sociais, levando para dentro da escola a luta de classes da sociedade como um todo. Não demorou muito para que os conflitos começassem, e eles só têm piorado ao longo dos anos."

O grupo conversou um pouco mais sobre as casas de Hogwarts, e Harry se beneficiou de ouvir algumas estórias sobre como as coisas eram em diferentes épocas do passado recente, até que Amélia resolveu mudar de assunto.

"O outro ponto que eu gostaria de discutir é sobre sua permanência no mundo mágico, Harry. Quer queira ou não, você é uma pessoa muito importante para nosso mundo, e sua saída teria imensas repercussões, a maioria delas más. Eu gostaria que nos desse uma chance de convencê-lo a ficar" disse madame Bones.

"A ficar onde exatamente? Aqui onde estamos é o mundo mágico?" perguntou o menino.

"Bom... não exatamente. Aqui é o saguão de um hotel trouxa, apesar da quantidade de seres mágicos aqui reunidos..." explicou Amélia.

"Então, onde é o mundo mágico onde devo ficar? Não é apenas Hogwarts e o Beco Diagonal, não é?" voltou a perguntar Harry.

"Ah, entendo" exclamou Xeno, que agora tinha uma garotinha loira a seu lado, provavelmente sua filha. "Parece que o fato de o mundo mágico estar tão dividido e cercado pelo mundo trouxa está causando alguma confusão. Esse é um ponto que complica caracterizar o que é ou não o mundo mágico."

"Oh, não, o ponto todo é bem mais fundamental" comentou o menino. Virando-se para Amélia ele perguntou: "A senhora sempre foi parte do mundo mágico, madame Bones?"

"Sim" respondeu ela. "Eu sempre fui parte do mundo mágico."

"E, no entanto, a senhora está agora em uma suíte de um hotel trouxa, e pelas roupas que está vestindo, já fez compras em lojas do mundo trouxa também."

"Sim, mas isso..." começou a responder Amélia, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

"Isso prova que 'estar sempre no mundo mágico' é um mito, porque o tal 'mundo mágico' precisa do mundo trouxa para existir. Não só dependemos deles para vários produtos, mas também para popular o mundo mágico com nascidos-trouxas, para que a população mágica não se torne extinta. Não acho que seja complicado distinguir o que é de fato o mundo mágico, acho que é impossível! Hermione?"

Sua amiga de cabelos revoltos, que havia se aproximado curiosa com a conversa de Harry com os adultos, aproveitou a chance para juntar-se a eles.

"Sim, Harry?"

"Você concordaria que muito do mundo mágico já é conhecido pelos trouxas? Talvez não de uma forma comprovada, mas através de rumores, mitos e lendas?"

"Bom, se formos pensar em termos de mitos e lendas," respondeu ela, "eu diria que praticamente todos os pontos importantes são conhecidos. Criaturas como unicórnios e dragões, seres como as Nereidas e as Fadas, o uso de varinhas e poções mágicas, um pouco de tudo acabou chegando ao mundo trouxa, pelo menos como rumores ou lendas."

"Esse é meu ponto, madame Bones" explicou Harry, "Não acho que existam dois mundos, acho que há um só, apenas que algumas pessoas fazem parte de uma sociedade secreta, como os Maçons ou Rosacruzes ou Iluminati, mantendo um segredo e um poder escondidos dos demais. Portanto, o que eu pretendo fazer é ser parte desse mundo único, sabendo do segredo e do poder e usando-o quando conveniente, e escondendo-o dos 'não-iniciados' sempre que necessário. Não é assim que, no fundo, todos vocês fazem? Quando muito vai haver apenas uma diferença de grau, em relação a quão envolvido com os 'não-iniciados' eu vou estar."

Amélia estava um pouco confusa com as palavras do menino. Ela jamais vira o relacionamento dos dois mundos exposto daquela forma, e olhou para os demais adultos na mesa para ver qual a reação deles. A grande maioria parecia dividir-se em dois grupos: os que concordavam com Harry e os que queriam pensar mais no assunto antes de pronunciar-se. Apenas uma pessoa parecia hostil ao ponto de vista do garoto, e Amélia estava certa de que o motivo era apenas que Felix Cartwright era conhecido por suas ideias extremamente anti-trouxas, e via com maus olhos qualquer aproximação do mundo mágico com o mundo trouxa. De certo o ponto de vista de Harry Potter seria um anátema para o velho preconceituoso.

"Bom, acho que preciso pensar melhor sobre tudo isso, Harry, mas apenas para acalmar uma pobre velha dama, poderia confirmar para mim que você estará de volta a Hogwarts em setembro?" perguntou madame Marchbanks, uma velhinha tão simpática que Harry estava com vontade de chama-la vovó. O garoto olhou para uma outra mesa, onde suas mais recentes amigas conversavam alegremente com as bruxinhas da 'Associação', antes de responder.

"Se minhas novas amigas puderem ir comigo, com certeza. Mas... será que elas seriam aceitas?" perguntou Harry, visivelmente conflitado. Tendo salvo as meninas (ele se recusava a pensar nelas como criaturas) ele se sentia como que responsável de certa forma pelo bem-estar delas.

"Conte com meu voto a favor no Conselho Diretor da escola, e tenho certeza de que Albus não se oporá se sua presença depender disso, Harry" respondeu a alegre anciã.

Com isso, os adultos começaram a se dispersar pela sala, enquanto Hermione passou a interrogar Harry sobre a conversa que acabara de terminar. Foram interrompidos pela chegada da loirinha que estava com Xeno que, após umas rápidas palavras com o pai, aproximou-se e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry, até então ocupada por madame Bones.

"Oi, eu sou Luna Lovegood, Harry, e é um prazer conhecê-lo" ela apresentou-se ao menino, sorrindo muito. Harry gostou muito da voz dela, tão suave que quase não era mais que um sussurro. "Você é Hermione, não é?" ela perguntou à garota em pé do outro lado do menino. "Seu nome é por causa da obra de Shakespeare ou dos animais?"

"Animais? Que animais?" perguntou a presidente da Associação Noivas de Harry Potter.

"Ora, Hermione é o nome de um gênero de vermes anelídeos poliquetas, você não sabia? Papai não teve tanta sorte, Xenophilus é apenas um gênero de bactérias. Já Luna não é um gênero de nada, mas há mais de sessenta espécies chamadas 'luna', incluindo um musaranho e dezessete espécies de borboletas. Eu adoro borboletas, e você?"

A pobre futura segundo-anista de Hogwarts ficou pasma com a notícia, que era total novidade para ela. Após alguns segundos imitando um peixe, sua boca abrindo e fechando sem nada dizer, a menina disse indignada "Vermes?" e virou-se para onde seus pais estavam e saiu apressada naquela direção, chamando "Mãe, mãe!"

"Oh, puff, talvez essa seja uma daquelas coisas que eu não deveria ter dito, não acha Harry?" Luna perguntou ao menino que a observava com atenção.

"Isso acontece com frequência?" perguntou ele, curioso.

"Oh, sim, todo o tempo. Parece que tenho o dom de chocar as outras pessoas com algumas coisas que falo. E o mais difícil é tentar convencê-los de que não falo essas coisas com o propósito de chocar, sabe? É apenas que sou curiosa, e tento entender as coisas o melhor que posso. Você não ficou curioso também, ao descobrir o nome dela, se seria devido a Shakespeare ou aos anelídeos?"

"Oh, não. Eu não sabia nem de Shakespeare nem dos anelídeos. Apenas achei o nome dela original, mas preferi não perguntar a origem" respondeu Harry.

Para surpresa do menino, sua resposta fez com que Luna o observasse com atenção redobrada. O motivo ficou claro quando ela perguntou: "Como você consegue ficar curioso sobre algo e não fazer nada para descobrir a resposta?"

Harry, que até então estivera olhando constantemente para sua nova amiguinha, baixou os olhos para seu colo enquanto pensava em como responder a pergunta da menina. Para sua surpresa, logo estava vendo novamente o rosto da menina, que havia virado na cadeira e colocado a cabeça dela sobre seu colo.

"Luna?" perguntou ele um tanto inseguro e tímido com a ação da menina. Esta apenas sorriu e explicou. "Parece que você ficou cansado de olhar para o lado para me ver. Assim você pode me ver agora sem forçar seu pescoço. Melhorou?"

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir em resposta e, sem perceber por que o fazia, respondeu a pergunta da menina com a verdade, explicando como seus tios desaprovavam perguntas e como ele assimilara essa condição para evitar punições adicionais. Hermione, que voltara para junto deles após ouvir de seus pais que seu nome era de fato originado da obra de Shakespeare e não de algum verme repulsivo, parou atrás de Harry ouvindo atenta, pasma que o menino estivesse relatando seus segredos a uma garota que acabara de conhecer, enquanto que ela e suas companheiras da Associação haviam tido tantas dificuldades para descobrir muito menos sobre seu passado.

"Desculpe, não é uma estória muito bonita, não é? Nada que faça jus à fama do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" explicou ele ao final de seu relato, enquanto usava o polegar para retirar uma lágrima que rolara pela face de Luna.

"Posso ajudar?" perguntou ela. "Ajudar a fazer as coisas melhores para você, quero dizer."

"Ah, mas você já está" Harry respondeu sorrindo, feliz com a disposição de sua nova amiga. "O que mais você quer fazer?"

"Oh, não sei, eu poderia entrar para essa associação de noivas se você quiser, mas eu acho que você já tem noivas demais. Não acha que eu sou especial o bastante para ser apenas mais uma de suas noivas?" Luna perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Harry riu com gosto e perguntou: "O que você gostaria então?"

"Talvez eu devesse conhecer você melhor primeiro, não acha? Por exemplo... você tem algum animal de estimação?" retrucou Luna.

"Não, meus tios nunca me deixaram ter um. Pensando bem, eu até que gostaria..." comentou ele, mas interrompeu ao observar os olhos de Luna arregalando-se na típica expressão de 'tive uma ideia'. No entanto, para surpresa de Harry, o que a menina lhe perguntou foi: "Tem uma moeda?"

Harry, curioso, caçou em seus bolsos e retirou de um deles uma moeda de um galeão, que entregou a Luna. A menina virou-se em direção à mesa, chamou "Pai!" e, ao receber a atenção de Xeno, atirou-lhe a moeda, completando "Você acaba de me vender como animal de estimação para Harry Potter!"

"LUNA!" exclamou Hermione, revelando sua presença para os demais, "Você não pode estar falando a sério!"

Luna ignorou o comentário de Hermione, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry. O menino ficou chocado pela ambiguidade na expressão de sua nova amiga. Enquanto ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios como que para informar ser tudo aquilo uma brincadeira, os olhos dela contavam outra estória, completamente diferente, como que pedindo para que Harry aceitasse sua oferta como algo a sério, realmente a sério.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione voltou à carga: "Luna, você é um ser humano, como pode sequer pensar em algo assim! Harry, essa brincadeira foi longe demais, diga que não!"

De certa forma, Harry entendia muito bem as razões apontadas por Hermione mas, por outro lado, elas lhe pareciam radicais demais. E Luna parecia dar uma importância enorme ao que estava ocorrendo, como se Harry aceita-la ou rejeita-la como animal de estimação fosse uma questão de vida ou morte.

"Bom, veja as vantagens..." comentou Xeno distraidamente, interrompendo os devaneios de Harry. "Ela já sabe manter-se limpa e cuidar de si mesma, sabe comer com talheres e usar o sanitário, não tem o hábito de morder móveis, entenderá o que você disser a ela, pode até responder suas perguntas, é em geral bastante dócil e bem-comportada... Não dá para dizer o mesmo de outros animais de estimação, não é?"

Enquanto ouvia Xeno apontar as vantagens, Harry inconscientemente começara a afagar o cabelo de Luna, que ainda mantinha sua cabeça no colo do menino, e fechara os olhos e curtia com prazer os carinhos do menino. Quando o olhar de Xeno desviou-se e levou Harry a perceber o que fazia, o menino não pôde deixar de rir da situação toda, o que levou Luna a abrir os olhos, novamente com aquele sorriso maroto e olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

"De brincadeira?" perguntou Harry para ela.

"De brincadeira para sempre?" redarguiu Luna.

"NÃO! Nem de brincadeira!" esbravejou Hermione.

Mais uma vez Hermione foi ignorada. Harry sorriu para Luna, baixou a cabeça e tocou os lábios da loirinha com os seus. O sorriso de resposta da menina foi a coisa mais bela que Harry vira em sua vida.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 – Quero férias de verdade!**

 **04/julho/1992 Noite**

Harry estava confuso, vítima de uma série de emoções que não eram comuns para ele. Ele sempre fora um garoto tímido e retraído, mas tinha apenas conhecido uma garota nem dez minutos atrás e já a beijara! 'Meu primeiro beijo!' pensou ele feliz corando um pouco.

O problema é que ele tinha agora vinte e três meninas, supostamente suas noivas, extremamente indignadas que ele tivesse escolhido alguém fora do grupo para compartilhar tamanha honra. A maioria delas agora o olhava com profunda decepção, enquanto umas poucas choravam e outras pareciam estar escolhendo o que causaria mais dor no menino.

Interessante como os adultos haviam rapidamente sumido de perto dele, se concentrando no lado oposto da sala. Quando ele mais precisava de um conselho, mais isolado o deixavam!

Luna ainda repousava sua cabeça em seu colo, a mão esquerda de Harry passeando pelo cabelo dela, e ela, de olhos fechados e ainda com um belo sorriso no rosto, parecia totalmente alheia e indiferente ao que se passava ao redor.

A pequena Alejandra estava grudada ao outro lado do menino, e também acariciava o cabelo da loirinha, ora olhando para o rosto feliz de Luna, ora olhando e sorrindo para Harry. Monique e Nicole estavam sentadas aos pés do menino, e olhavam a cena com um misto de felicidade e inveja. Isso preocupava um pouco o garoto, ter junto a si três garotas que falavam outros idiomas dos quais ele nada sabia. Aparentemente as míticas Frigéia e Blanca tinham uma habilidade superior para línguas, já que o menino as vira conversando tranquilamente com as outras três sem problemas, mas depender de uma delas agir como intérprete não seria a melhor solução para o problema. Ainda mais se as três forem retornar com ele para Hogwarts, elas precisariam conhecer inglês ou teriam dificuldades em se arranjar por lá.

"POTTER!"

Seu devaneio foi cortado por Dafne, uma das mais vocais de suas 'noivas'. Harry olhou para a menina assustado, e engoliu em seco ao ver o terrível olhar que a loirinha lançava em sua direção. "Sim?" respondeu ele timidamente, e se preparou para o pior.

E o pior veio, mas foi bem diferente do que o menino esperava. Ao invés de gritos de raiva, uma única lágrima desceu pelo rosto da garota e foi a vez dela usar uma voz tímida e suave: "O que está acontecendo? Como ficamos nós?"

Harry não tinha a mínima noção sobre o que fazer, e ver a sempre tão decidida e segura Sonserina tão vulnerável cortou seu coração. Para sua surpresa, foi Luna quem resolveu o impasse.

A loirinha se levantou, aproximou-se de Dafne e a conduziu até Harry, fazendo-a se sentar no lugar que acabara de vagar, colocando a mão do menino por sobre os ombros da amiga, antes de se dirigir aos demais: "Esse lugar é enorme, e tão bonito! Vamos explorar um pouco enquanto esses dois conversam? Tenho certeza que Harry não vai se importar de conversar um pouco a sós com cada uma de nós, mas enquanto não chega nossa vez, podemos nos divertir por aqui. O que acham?"

O entusiasmo de Luna era contagiante, e a chance de poder conversar um pouco com Harry a sós era um prêmio pelo qual valia a pena esperar. Logo Harry se viu a sós com Dafne, e antes que o silêncio pudesse se tornar opressivo, ele resolveu encarar o problema de frente.

"Dafne, você sabe que nós meninos somos meio densos com essa coisa de emoções e sentimentos, não sabe?" disse ele olhando nos olhos da menina, e ficou feliz de ver o esboço de um sorriso surgir. "Me ajude, por favor. O que vocês esperam de mim?"

Dafne foi pega totalmente de surpresa. No fundo, Harry estava pedindo que ela fizesse exatamente o que ela gostaria de fazer: contar exatamente para ele o que ela esperava dele e o porquê ficara tão magoada com os recentes acontecimentos. O problema era que só agora ela percebia que o que ela desejava com certeza ia de frente contra o que as outras meninas queriam. E mais ainda, só agora ela via que nenhuma delas tinha dado muita importância ao que o menino poderia querer. Harry havia sido tão cordial e houvera concordado tão facilmente com tudo o que elas vinham pedindo dele que elas simplesmente haviam esquecido o quão forte e independente ele no fundo era. Ele vencera contra Dumbledore, Snape e a Comissão Ministerial, matara um lobisomem, uma serpente marinha e um dragão, enquanto elas o haviam feito carregar suas mochilas, andar de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola e organizar festas de aniversários para elas, além de usar a imagem dele para acumular uma fortuna, indo contra sua vontade de permanecer fora de atenção e sem nunca ter perguntado a ele como ele se sentia com tudo aquilo. Agora que, pela primeira vez, ele agira por si só e fizera algo que tinha vontade de fazer, elas se uniam todas contra ele, como se ele tivesse se tornado um monstro que as tivesse traído da pior forma possível.

Harry, que não acompanhara toda aquela conversa interna de Dafne, ficou surpreso ao receber um forte abraço da menina e um sussurrado "Me desculpa?"

-o0o-

 **05/julho/1992 – Manhã**

"BOM DIA, DORMINHOCOS!"

Harry abriu os olhos e tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Adultos estavam entrando no grande Salão de Conferências e abrindo janelas, cegando as adormecidas crianças com tanta luz. Olhando para seu relógio, o menino descobriu que já era mais de meio-dia, e seu estômago imediatamente concordou ao rosnar de fome.

Olhando ao redor ele ficou chocado ao ver todas as garotas esparramadas ao seu redor, a maioria tentando acordar enquanto algumas lutavam por uns minutos a mais de descanso. Luna estava enrolada a seus pés, e parecia imensamente feliz, apesar de Harry achar que aquela posição não era muito confortável. Aninhada em seus braços, Susana sorriu para ele, indiferente ao fato de sua tia ser um dos adultos tentando acordá-los. A pequena mãozinha que vinha de trás e o abraçava ternamente só poderia pertencer à diminuta Su Li. Levantando um pouco a cabeça, o menino foi reconhecendo a posição das demais garotas. Descobriu, por exemplo, que a pressão sobre seu ombro esquerdo era a cabeça da pequena Alejandra, que dormira usando seu ombro como travesseiro.

Fora uma noite cansativa para o garoto e todas as suas amigas. Era incrível como emoções fortes eram capazes de drenar a energia de uma pessoa tanto quanto os mais vigorosos exercícios físicos. Mas o resultado fora excelente! Ele agora sabia um pouco mais sobre cada uma delas, e o que elas sonhavam conseguir do relacionamento que tinham. Não que tudo estivesse resolvido. Algumas expectativas eram excessivas e irreais, mas pelo menos ele agora sabia em que pé estava com cada uma delas e seria mais cuidadoso em suas ações. Também haviam chegado a uma espécie de trégua e poderiam continuar suas amizades sem grandes problemas, pelo menos por algum tempo.

"Vamos, vamos seus molengas! Temos um dia cheio pela frente!" disse madame Bones, tentando obter uma reação mais rápida das crianças.

"Como assim, dia cheio? Estamos de férias! Férias e compromissos não combinam!" respondeu Harry ainda do chão onde dormira. Pelo menos era um tapete macio, dormir ali não tinha sido tão ruim assim, mas o garoto estava ainda cansado de toda a correria e agitação dos últimos dias, e um pouco rebelde pelo fato de uma pessoa que ele acabara de conhecer no dia anterior estar tentando dizer o que ele devia ou não fazer. "Hoje eu não quero fazer nada mais cansativo do que ir ao banheiro, nem nada mais perigoso do que experimentar um novo sabor de sorvete!"

"Mas, Harry, você vai então recusar a chance de estar em uma praia, com todas essas lindas garotas competindo para ver qual delas usa a menor quantidade de pano para se cobrir?"

Harry rosnou antes de responder, "Isso é um golpe baixo, madame Bones!"

"Culpa sua, você é baixinho" respondeu ela sorrindo.

Harry olhou indignado para as meninas, que riam abertamente daquela confrontação. Ele até pensou em responder à tia de Susana perguntando se ela seria uma das garotas usando pouco pano, mas imediatamente corou e resolveu guardar o chiste para outra oportunidade, já que ele realmente não queria correr perigos desnecessários no momento. Mas ele não podia deixar aquela afronta sem resposta, motivo pelo qual, após profunda reflexão, com toda a dignidade que pôde reunir, mostrou-lhe a língua.

"Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?" perguntou madame Bones fingindo profundo desapontamento.

"Ei, ainda estou terminando de acordar, dê-me um desconto!" reclamou Harry.

-o0o-

Harry estava, um pouco a contragosto, começando a realmente amar as vantagens que Magia trazia à sua vida. Entre élfos domésticos e chaves-de-portal, meia hora depois de ser rudemente acordado ele estava deitado nas areias brancas e macias daquela que era considerada a mais bela praia do mundo: Navagio, ilha de Zakynthos, na Grécia.

O problema com uma praia tão famosa e um turista tão famoso é que pouco tempo se passou até que Harry fosse reconhecido e notícias de sua presença em solo grego chegassem ao Ministro da Magia da Grécia. No início da tarde, um convite para uma recepção marcada já para a noite seguinte chegava ao jovem bruxo e seus acompanhantes. Sua reação inicial, de responder que estava em férias e não queria ser incomodado, morreu antes mesmo de ser expressa ao ver todas as garotas imediatamente discutindo vestidos, adereços, danças e a farta e requintada comida servida em tais acontecimentos. Em condições normais, a maioria daquelas garotas teria que esperar anos até chegarem ao ponto de serem convidadas para um evento como aquele. Apesar de toda sua rebeldia, Harry simplesmente era incapaz de recusar a elas aquela oportunidade, de modo que preferiu se concentrar em que ele também pudesse aproveitar a ocasião ao máximo.

"Se vamos a essa cerimônia, vocês vão ter que trabalhar para isso" disse ele assim que conseguiu acalmar as meninas e conseguir a atenção delas. "Eu não sei dançar, portanto algumas de vocês terão que me ensinar. Também não faço ideia do que vestir, e vocês terão que cuidar disso também. Por último, aqui no programa prevê hora a hora e meia para que eu faça uma apresentação de meus 'heroicos feitos' antes que eles me deem uma medalha com um nome estranho. Alguém vai ter que me ajudar com o que dizer."

"Dafne e eu conhecemos bem todas as danças costumeiras em tais ocasiões e podemos ensiná-lo, Harry" ofereceu Susana, com Dafne imediatamente concordando.

"Oh, Parvati e eu cuidaremos de seus trajes" ofereceu Lavanda.

Vendo o olhar algo alarmado no menino com essa oferta, Morag rapidamente acrescentou "Eu irei junto, para garantir que não seja nada espalhafatoso demais" no que foi rapidamente recompensada por um sorriso agradecido de Harry.

"Harry" chamou Hermione a atenção do garoto. "Aquele espetáculo de Multi-Arte que você criou em Hogwarts foi uma das coisas mais belas que já vi. Será que os élfos nos ajudariam a criar um para amanhã? Assim você não precisaria falar muito, apenas exibir o espetáculo para eles..."

"Uma ideia fantástica!" exclamou Lisa. "Quanto menos Harry precisar falar melhor!"

O garoto ficou em sérias dúvidas sobre como reagir àquele comentário. De um lado, ele realmente não queria ter que fazer um discurso, mas por outro lado, será que ele falava assim tão mal?

"Mas como vamos filmar tudo o que aconteceu?" perguntou Hermione, sempre prática.

"Papai tem uma penseira que permite tirar fotos e editar memórias. Será que serviria?" disse Luna, tentando ajudar.

"Perfeito!" Padma apressou-se a responder. "Vamos nos dividir. Uma parte para seleção e edição de imagens, uma parte para seleção e sincronização da trilha sonora e uma outra parte para as sensações táteis e olfativas. Isso basta?"

"Sim. Podemos fazer assim" respondeu Harry.

"Mas que trilha sonora iremos usar?" voltou a perguntar Hermione. "Tem alguma coisa da Grécia, para fazer uma média com o Ministro?"

"Deixe isso comigo, já sei o que fazer" disse Harry. "Vangelis Papathanassiou é grego e um de meus compositores favoritos. Mesmo que vocês não conheçam a maior parte dos trabalhos deles, vão se lembrar pelo menos das trilhas sonoras que ele criou: 'Carruagens de Fogo', '1492 A Conquista do Paraíso', 'Blade Runner, o Caçador de Andróides' e 'Alexandre'. Mas há muito mais..."

-o0o-

 **06 de julho de 1992, noite, Salão de Festas do Ministério da Magia da Grécia**

Harry ficara um pouco preocupado com a versão final do espetáculo Multi-Arte 'As aventuras de Harry Potter'. Não era um relato fidedigno de suas aventuras, mas uma edição dos fatos que o apresentava como muito mais heroico, corajoso e poderoso do que ele de fato era. No entanto, ele acabara concordando com a visão das meninas de que se tratava de uma obra de arte, e não de um relato fatual, de forma que algum embelezamento era esperado para agradar melhor aos espectadores.

O show mostrou-se um sucesso total, e logo Harry estava direcionando embaixadores de vários países a tratarem com Hermione sobre a possibilidade de apresentações especiais em várias cidades. Hermione, com ajuda de Morag, Dafne, Mandy e Katie, já estava fazendo as contas de quanto poderiam arrecadar em ingressos não só com o show de 'As aventuras de Harry Potter' como também com o show original exibido em Hogwarts, que planejavam dividir em duas sessões: 'O prazer de voar sem vassouras' e 'Maravilhas da Natureza'.

A preocupação de Harry era bem outra no momento. Não houve ninguém mais requisitado para danças em todo baile. E logo ele, que recebera sua primeira aula de dança apenas ontem! O problema maior era que, com tantas socialites exigindo sua atenção, ele provavelmente não conseguiria dançar ao menos uma música com cada uma das garotas que o acompanhavam, e ele temia desapontar qualquer uma delas.

Harry estava terminando sua dança com Su Li e se preparava para tomar a esposa do embaixador sueco para a próxima quando foi interrompido por uma bola de fogo surgindo sobre sua cabeça. Antes que o menino se desse conta do que estava ocorrendo, Fawkes e ele desapareceram do baile em outra bola de fogo.

-o0o-

'Que escuridão!' pensou o menino logo que sentiu seus pés novamente fazerem contato com o solo. Um choro de criança à sua esquerda, ruído de adultos movendo-se à direita, e ele já estava sabendo onde estava o perigo, mesmo que não pudesse ver nada. Pelo menos isso sua atribulada vida havia ensinado a ele: ser rápido em analisar situações de perigo. Sacando sua varinha ele logo enunciava "Lumos solem" para poder ver o que deveria enfrentar dessa vez.

Infelizmente, não conseguiu ver quem eram seus inimigos. Tão logo o cone de luz solar saindo de sua varinha iluminou o canto do aposento de onde vinha o barulho ameaçador, três figuras encapuzadas desfizeram-se em cinzas e fumaça.

"Vampiros!" disse ele ao compreender o que ocorrera. "Vampiros não suportam a luz do sol!"

Percebendo que quem quer que estivesse chorando atrás dele também não estava gostando da luz, ele rapidamente apagou sua varinha e conjurou uma pequena bola de luz vermelha que o permitiria ver mas seria inócua a qualquer outro vampiro presente. O problema todo é que ele nem sabia que vampiros eram reais, menos ainda se eram amigos ou inimigos dos bruxos. Teria ele matado três pessoas (criaturas?) inocentes sem saber?

Não vendo mais ninguém naquele lado do aposento Harry lentamente virou-se para o lado oposto e descobriu uma pequena garotinha toda encolhida em um dos cantos, tentando se proteger atrás de uma poltrona um tanto puída.

"Olá, você está bem?" perguntou ele, tentando descobrir mais sobre a menina.

O rostinho curioso dela ao ouvir a pergunta deixou Harry receoso de que novamente estaria tendo problemas por não saber outro idioma que o inglês. No entanto, assim que a menina olhou melhor para ele, a expressão dela mudou-se para espanto e, a seguir, para felicidade.

"Harry Potter!" gritou ela antes de correr para o menino e abraçar-lhe a perna com força, escondendo seu rostinho pálido e marcado pelo choro em sua barriga.

"Você fala minha língua?" perguntou ele com toda calma que conseguiu reunir, enunciando cada palavra com cuidado para facilitar a compreensão dela.

"Um p-pouco..." foi a resposta que recebeu, abafada pela posição do rosto dela ainda pressionado contra o corpo do menino.

"Oh, isso é bom. Ultimamente está sendo difícil eu salvar alguém que eu possa compreender..."

Para felicidade do menino, a garotinha deu uma risadinha feliz e musical em resposta. Parecia bom sinal, talvez nada de mal tivesse acontecido com ela.

"Aqueles outros três... Quem eram?" perguntou ele tentando descobrir o tamanho da enrascada em que se metera.

"Homens... vampiros maus!" respondeu ela, para imenso alívio de Harry.

"E você?" perguntou ela. "Aposto que uma garotinha linda como você tem um nome lindo também, não é?"

A garotinha riu novamente e escondeu ainda mais o rostinho contra ele, mas não corou apesar de parecer envergonhada com o elogio. Será que era algo típico de vampiros, não corar nunca?

"Sveta" respondeu ela. "Meu nome é Sveta."

"Sveta! É um lindo nome, não falei?" e a menina voltou a rir e abraça-lo mais forte. "Sveta, você é uma vampira?" perguntou ele um pouco apreensivo.

A menina respondeu com uma torrente de palavras que nada pareciam com inglês, mas era claro que ela ficara perturbada com a pergunta. Harry afagou o longo cabelo negro da menina, continuamente dizendo "Tudo bem, tudo bem" até que ela se acalmasse novamente, quando então ele lembrou a menina de que não entendera nada do que ela dissera.

-o0o-

Harry ficou mais alguns minutos conversando com Sveta naquele aposento, acalmando a pobre menina depois de que ela acalmou a ele informando que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de atacar o menino ou qualquer outro ser humano. Depois disso, chamando por Fawkes os dois foram transportados de volta ao baile, ou o que restava dele. Harry até tentou dar um pito naquela ave infernal por tê-lo colocado em perigo sem nenhum aviso prévio, mas Fawkes simplesmente ignorou o menino, cantando algumas notas musicais para aliviar o clima e fazendo rápida amizade com a simpática vampirinha.

Tão logo estavam eles de volta ao Ministério, Harry percebeu que havia algo mais na história de Sveta que ele ainda não estava sabendo. Ele não sabia muito bem o que era, mas um dos convidados correr em direção à vampirinha, ajoelhar-se e dizer "Princesa! Você está salva!" foi uma dica importante para aquela sensação.

-o0o-

 **07 de julho de 1992, tarde, praia de Navagio**

Pelo menos as meninas receberam Sveta bem como nova adição ao grupo. Parece que estavam resignadas com o tipo de aventura que Harry era envolvido a cada poucos dias. Não que o famoso Conde Drácula, avô de Sveta, não quisesse a menina de volta, foi mais a questão dela se recusar a voltar, dizendo que estava mais segura com seu herói do que com os seguranças que o avô lhe designara. Afinal, foram esses mesmos seguranças que a haviam raptado, para tentar forçar o avô contra o acordo de paz e não-agressão com os humanos, mágicos ou não, que ele estava propenso a assinar.

Harry ficou feliz em descobrir que os vampiros preferiam o sangue de dragões ao de humanos, eles apenas não gostavam de serem fritos em fogo ao tentarem banquetear. A carcaça do dragão que derrotara logo proveu a pequena Sveta com todo o sangue que ela precisaria por alguns anos. Depois disso, quem sabe? Seu herói sempre podia matar outro, não é? Harry tremeu ao ouvir aquilo, mas ao menos teria bastante tempo para pensar em alguma alternativa menos perigosa.

O menino ficou bastante feliz com a proposta que recebeu de seu padrinho, o notório Sirius Black. Madame Bones logo comprovou que sim, com Sirius assumindo o papel de guardião de Harry ele estaria em seu direito em emancipar o menino, dando a Harry a liberdade que ele tanto desejava. Harry rapidamente preparou uma resposta e a encaminhou ao padrinho, ansioso por se ver livre das maquinações que Dumbledore poderia estar planejando.

Outra boa notícia que ele recebeu foi a de que, com o sucesso das apresentações de Multi-Arte, não haveria necessidade de que ele ficasse pulando de um lado para outro do planeta para encontros de negócios. Harry levou um susto enorme ao ver a agenda que as meninas haviam preparado para suas férias, e prontamente proibiu-as de marcarem qualquer compromisso para ele sem conversarem com ele antes. Em troca, ele prometeu cooperar com o que fosse realmente importante.

Pena que já era hora de partir novamente! Infelizmente, o sucesso do baile oferecido pelo Ministro grego e o salvamento de Sveta ganharam mais uma vez a primeira página das principais publicações mágicas e aquela praia já estava recebendo alguns turistas extras mais interessados em ver pessoalmente o famoso bruxinho do que apreciar a beleza do cenário.

-o0o-

Algo que Harry não notara, por não ter olhado mais do que a primeira página de um ou outro jornal mágico, é que uma verdadeira guerra estava sendo travada na imprensa mágica. O fato de que ele estava não só associado a bruxinhas nascidas trouxas, mas também todo tipo de criaturas mágicas não passara despercebido da parcela mais preconceituosa e esnobe da sociedade. Contra essa revolta dos elitistas, Harry ganhara um poderoso aliado em Xenófilo Lovegood, que vinha explorando ao máximo a popularidade do garoto para defender um tratamento mais justo dos bruxos para com os outros entes do mundo mágico.

Se uma parcela pequena da elite mágica estava seriamente contrária aos atos do garoto, entre a população geral ele era cada vez mais o herói que dele se esperava, e seu apoio junto às massas só fazia crescer.

-o0o-

 **10 de julho de 1992, noite, Berna, Suíça**

Alvo Dumbledore estava pasmo! Acabara de assistir, totalmente nu em um cubículo, imagine só, ao show de Multi-Arte 'As aventuras de Harry Potter' e, ao invés de aceitar a peça como uma obra de ficção, levara muito a sério tudo o que vira.

Ele logo percebeu que a maior parte das imagens exibidas vinha da própria memória do garoto sobre os fatos, extraídas com auxílio de uma penseira. Com esse conhecimento, deu um passo errado ao pensar que estava vendo a totalidade do que acontecera, e não uma seleção cuidadosamente efetuada para aumentar o impacto e a admiração pelo menino.

Assim que, no caso da serpente-marinha, sem ver sinais dos 300 quilos de explosivos do torpedo que destruiu o monstro, ele acreditou piamente que Harry fora capaz de causar toda aquela destruição usando apenas sua magia, e sem varinha! Que ele tivesse a agilidade e destreza para matar um lobisomem adulto, contra toda a força e rapidez de que essas feras eram famosas em possuir, apenas com um garfo e uma pequena faca foi outro feito que o velho mago acreditou devido às habilidade fantásticas do menino e não à pura sorte.

Assim, Dumbledore estava agora tomado por terríveis dúvidas. Como o pirralho aprendera tanto e se tornara tão poderoso após um único ano no mundo mágico que o garoto passara a maior parte do tempo revoltado e não estudando, terminando o ano letivo com as notas mínimas para ser aprovado? Por que estaria ele arriscando a própria vida em prol daquelas criaturas de tão pouco valor? Estaria o herói profetizado do mundo mágico tomando o caminho das trevas? Voldemort ainda estava por aí, maquinando seu retorno ao poder. Era fundamental que o garoto profetizado para eliminá-lo estivesse firmemente enraizado no caminho do Bem e da Luz, sob a direção de um tutor irrepreensível e capaz de conduzir o menino para o seu destino de mártir e salvador do mundo mágico, ou poderia não restar mundo mágico para alcançar os sonhos da sociedade perfeita que Dumbledore há tanto tempo acalentava.

'Ah, como são difíceis os caminhos daqueles que buscam pelo Bem Maior!' pensou o velho enquanto ruminava suas dúvidas e temores. De uma coisa ele estava certo; Dumbledore teria que ter o Menino-que-sobrevivera rapidamente sob sua tutela, ou o mundo correria o risco de sucumbir às Trevas que se aproximavam.

-o0o-

 **14 de julho de 1992, manhã, ilhas Seychelles**

Com a ajuda de Ligeia, Harry tornara-se um exímio nadador. Mais ainda, estava realmente apaixonado pela paisagem da costa marítima. Entre o azul de céu e mar, e o branco de areia e nuvens, às vezes complementado pelo luxuriante verde da vegetação costeira, ele simplesmente era incapaz de pensar em uma paisagem que pudesse ser mais bela e que o deixasse mais feliz por estar vivo. Claro que, ao dizer isso, ele estava omitindo o efeito que a companhia de tantas garotas lindas e pouco escondidas por panos tinha sobre ele, mas como era exatamente com os pais delas que ele mais tinha oportunidade de conversar, ele achou que a omissão era realmente necessária.

Para aumentar a felicidade do garoto, ele conseguira passar uma semana inteira sem arriscar sua vida nem ter que vestir algo mais que um calção de banho. Harry estava em dúvidas se conseguiria voltar a usar calçados novamente, tão bem ele se sentia passando o dia todo descalço. Talvez ele voltasse a usar, quando em Hogwarts, já que o chão de pedra do castelo em um típico inverno escocês poderia ser um pouco demais para seus pés. Mas até lá...


End file.
